Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all go on a cruiseship to relax for the summer. But their vacation turns into an adventure when they all get stranded on an deserted tropical island, which turns out not to be as deserted as it seems when Alvin meets somebody from his past...
1. Chapter 1: Exhaustion

**Hi, everyone! Awesomo3000 here! This is my second AATC story! I thought, with all the hype going around about Chip-Wrecked coming out soon, I should write my own version of it. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! R&R! **

**Chapter 1: Exhaustion**

In the city of Los Angeles, California, the bright multi-coloured stagelights flashed in the dark night, as millions of fangirls screamed and cheered in excitement around the humungous stage. Some of the fangirls had red sweaters with a big yellow A on them, some wore green T-shirts with "ROCK ON, THEO!" on them, and the rest had white shirts saying "I'm nuts for Simon!" Other fangirls were dressed up in pink, purple, and light green outfits. They excitedly tried to push through the metal barriers surrounding the stage, as loads of police officers struggled to keep the rabid fangirls back.

Suddenly, the wild cheering died down as the stagelights abruptly shut off. The stage went pitch black, and cloudy steam started to rise out of the floor.

Then, the rock piano began to play, slowly performing four low notes on F, before going down to four low Ds. This was repeated twice as the lights slowly came on again. The cheering rapidly increased as the bright spotlights shone down on six figures looking down at the stage… but they were not people. They were the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

Alvin, the lead singer of the boys, stepped forward, his black sequin suit and red tie shining in the spotlight. His eyes filled with determination, he lifted his head up towards the spotlight as the steam swirled all around him like mist. All the fans squealed and desperately reached out towards him. Then, his brothers Simon and Theodore singing in harmony, the chipmunk opened his little mouth and began to gently sing:

_You were standing in the wake of devastation,  
>You were waiting on the edge of the unknown,<br>With the cataclysm raining down,  
>Insides crying "Save me now",<br>You were there impossibly alone._

Alvin then got down on his knees and opened his mouth, singing his little heart out into his mouthpiece, as the drummer added a drumbeat into the song:

_Do you feel coooold, and lost in desperation,  
>You build up hooope, but failure's all you've known,<br>Remember aaaall the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it goooooooooo,<br>Let it goooooo._

The millions of people in the crowd cheered at the sound of Alvin's voice. Then, he stepped back into his previous position and Brittany, the leader of the Chipettes, took his place. The fans went silent as she shook her fringe out of her face and began to sing the second verse, Jeanette and Eleanor backing her up:

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,  
>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,<br>You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
>Falling into empty space,<br>No one there to catch you in their arms._

_Do you feel coooold, and lost in desperation,  
>You build up hooope, but failure's all you've known,<br>Remember aaaall the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it goooooooooo,<br>Let it goooooo._

Then, the electric guitar player participated in the song, accompanying the drumbeat as the fangirls at the front of the crowd screamed in delight. Brittany stepped back to where she was, the lights reflecting off her black leather jacket. Then, all the Chipmunks and Chipettes looked up towards the spotlights shining down on them. Then, spreading their arms out, they all sang the chorus in unison:

_Do you feel coooold, and lost in desperation,  
>You build up hooope, but failure's all you've known,<br>Remember aaaall the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it goooooooooo…<em>

Then, Alvin quickly scurried off stage for two seconds. He then leapt back on stage, and skidded across the stage on his knees. The red clad chipmunk strummed away at his red electric guitar, his eyes clenched shut. The sound of the guitar blared out over the sounds of the other instruments as the others sang:

_Let it goooooooooo,  
>Let it goooooooooo,<br>Let it goooooooooo,  
>Let it goooooooooo.<em>

Then, Alvin and Brittany stepped forward and sang the last chorus together, as their younger siblings sang in harmony:

_Do you feel coooold, and lost in desperation,  
>You build up hooope, but failure's all you've known,<br>Remember aaaall the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it goooooooooo,<br>Let it gooooooooo._

Then the deafening electric guitar and drum music suddenly stopped, and the quiet, tranquil piano took over. Then the Chipmunks and Chipettes finally concluded their performance, slowly bowing their heads as the piano music faded away.

All the fans roared and screamed so loud, it would have burst their tiny little eardrums. The little chipmunks smiled at each other, and took a bow, causing the fans to cheer even louder. The huge dark blue curtains drew across the stage, ending the concert. The six furry singers then made their way off the stage and back to their dressing rooms to get changed.

"Another great concert, right, guys?" asked Theodore, eagerly in the boy's dressing room, as he took off his miniscule earpiece.

"Absolutely, Theo. That was amazing." Replied Simon, straightening his glasses, "And I have to admit, that was a pretty good song choice, Alvin." He looked at his brother, who was taking off his performance outfit and slipping into his red jumper.

"Yeah. It was fun." Sighed Alvin unenthusiastically, putting on a fake smile. Simon stared at his brother and then at Theodore; he knew how he felt. He and Theodore felt the same way too.

In the girl's dressing room, the Chipettes all sat at their small mirrors, putting on makeup, lipstick, eyeliner, and lip gloss. They were having the same kind of conversation at the boys.

"I have to admit, that was a great performance." Said Jeanette, as she straightened her purple glasses.

"Yeah, you were great, girls." Replied Brittany half-heartedly, taking off her black diamond-covered skirt and replacing it with her pink one. She then went to the mirror to put on her black eyeliner.

"Brittany, are you okay?" asked Eleanor in concern, brushing her blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Came the muttered reply. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at their sister. They knew how she was feeling, and they felt the same way as her.

OoOoOoO

Finally, both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were changed into their normal clothes. But as soon as they exited their dressing rooms, they were blinded by the repetitive flashes of cameras. They sighed and tried to smile as hundreds of fans screamed in excitement and shoved tons of autograph books and cameras in their faces.

"Oh, my God! It's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

"I love you, Theodore!"

"Hey, Jeanette, can I get a picture with you?"

"Alvin, over here!"

"Brittany, you're so hot!"

"Can I have your autograph, Simon?"

"Eleanor, we love you!"

Extremely tired but not wanting to leave their fans disappointed, the six chipmunks reluctantly went around signing autographs, posing for photographs, and being interviewed by the press. A reporter shoved his microphone in Simon's face as he was posing for a picture.

"I'm live from Los Angeles, California, with Simon Seville, a member of the Chipmunks," he said into the camera, before turning to the blue clad chipmunk, "Simon, how well do you think you, your brothers and the Chipettes performed?" Trying to hide his frustration, Simon quickly posed for the fangirl's photo, and then went on to answer the reporter's question.

"Well, in my opinion, I think that we all performed outstandingly well." He replied, speaking clearly into the microphone, "It was excellent. We sang loud and clear, and worked well together to make tonight a concert to remember." Theodore scampered up to Simon and joined in the interview.

"Yeah, Simon's right. And I admit, we all were a little nervous at the beginning, even Alvin," said the chubby little chipmunk, "but we didn't let that stop us. We just carried on, and forgot all about the tension."

"Well put, Theodore. Very well put." Agreed Simon, ruffling his little brother's hair. Meanwhile, Alvin was surrounded by rabid fangirls, busy posing for pictures and signing autographs. A fangirl with long blonde hair ran up to him, excitedly clutching an autograph book and a pen in her hands.

"Alvin, I am such a huge fan of yours!" she cried, kneeling down, "Can I get your autograph?" Alvin grinned at her and took the pen and autograph book from her.

"Yeah, anything for a huge Alvin fan." He responded, signing his name one of the pages. He then gave the book back to her, winking at her as he did so. The fangirl squealed and almost fainted in delight.

"Hey, Alvin. Can I ask you a question?" asked a brunette fangirl from the mob, "What made you decide to sing "Iridescent?"

"Well, I've always been a fan of Linkin Park," replied Alvin, "It's one of my favourite songs by them, and in my opinion, it's quite a touching song that has emotion and soul."

"Alvin, you're so great! You're, like, my favourite singer in the world!" cried a fangirl with red hair, interrupting him. Alvin smiled at her coolly.

"Ah, you have good taste." said Alvin, flexing his little muscles, making her swoon. Brittany looked over at her counterpart and rolled her blue eyes.

_Oh, my God, he is so cocky._ She thought, _Doesn't he think of anyone but himself? _Suddenly, the voice of an eager fangirl snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Brittany! Can I get a photo with you and your sisters?" she asked. Brittany sighed quietly to herself and then smiled at her adoring fan.

"Sure, anything for a fan." She answered kindly. She scurried over to her sisters, trying not to get stepped on by the thousands of fans. Jeanette and Eleanor were surrounded by lots of enthusiastic fangirls, simultaneously asking for autographs and photos. They were both struggling to answer all the tons of questions being thrown at them.

"Er, could you repeat the question? Wait, sorry, what was that? Okay, alright, one at a time." said Jeanette, feeling stressed and frantically trying hard to keep up with the different questions from her fans. Finally, Brittany came pushing through the tall jungle of legs, much to their relief.

"Come on, girls." Said Brittany, "Group photo!" So, all the Chipettes gathered together for the photo as the fangirl held up her camera. Brittany put her arms on his sisters' shoulders. The purple and green clad Chipettes then gave thumbs up and they all smiled as the girl took the picture. She stopped to look at the photograph and smiled with satisfaction.

"Cool! Thanks!" she said, pleased. The fangirl then turned around and disappeared into the crowd to take a photo of the Chipmunks. The three Chipettes were then surrounded by fangirls, eager to ask questions about them.

"So, Ellie, what's it like living with your idols, the Chipmunks?" asked a black fangirl with a ponytail. Eleanor beamed as she remembered Alvin asking her sisters to come and live with them.

"Oh, it's amazing!" she said excitedly, "It's such an honour to live with them! Their house is nice, and their manager Dave is very kind to us."

"And how would you describe the Chipmunks, in your opinion?" asked the fangirl. Eleanor blushed slightly at her question.

"Well… Alvin is quite a good singer, though he is kinda boastful." She said, "Simon is smart and tall, and Theodore is so…" She paused, trying to find the right descriptive words to say to her fan.

"…He's sweet, kind, and really cute too." She said at last. Brittany looked at her younger sister and grinned, as did the black fangirl. Then, a blonde fangirl with a fringe pushed through the crowd and walked up to Jeanette.

"Jeanette," she asked, "Have you asked Simon out on a date yet?" Jeanette's little cheeks burned bright red at the sound of this. She sweated like mad and struggled to find the right answer.

"Er… urm, erm… well, err…" she stuttered nervously. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of her head uneasily, striving to find the right thing to say.

"…That's need-to-know business." She said at last, before sighing in relief.

_God, some fans are so nosy._ She thought to herself crossly. She didn't like fans who constantly asked about her relationship with Simon, like whether they were going to get married. Then, a fangirl with curly chestnut hair pushed through the crowd of fans and knelt down in front of Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany, can I ask you a question?" she asked. Brittany nodded at her.

"Sure, go ahead." The pink clad Chipette replied.

"Okay, ever since Alvin saved you and your sisters from that pathetic loser, Ian Hawke, are you two… a couple?" Brittany's eyes widened slightly. Jeanette, Eleanor, and the fangirls stared at her, waiting for her answer. Finally, Brittany spoke up.

"No. We're not a couple." She answered, "We're just good friends. I mean, he was brave, coming to rescue us like that. But he's cocky, arrogant, and sometimes rude. He's just not… my type." The chestnut-haired fangirl nodded in gratitude, and then walked away into the crowd. Relieved, Brittany exhaled. It was true; even though she and Alvin were good friends, he wasn't exactly the perfect guy for her.

However, she didn't realise that Alvin had been eavesdropping on Brittany and the fan's question. And he looked deeply hurt at her response. Did Brittany really see him that way? Even after saving her from Ian, she still didn't love him back. She only saw him as conceited and rude. Dejected, and head hung, he wandered sadly away into the crowd of adoring fans.

OoOoOoO

At last, after almost two hours of signing autographs and posing for photos for the fans, Dave finally came to their rescue. He managed to squeeze his way through the sea of fangirls and he walked up to the six chipmunks. And they all looked extremely relieved to see him.

"Dave, thank God, you're here!" cried Brittany.

"It's been incredibly busy here tonight." Said Simon, sounding very worn-out.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. That was an excellent concert tonight, guys. Well done to all of you." said Dave proudly. Alvin, instead of boasting about how awesome he had performed like he always did, cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, great. Now, Dave, can we please go now?" he asked, sleepily. The others nodded in agreement. Dave looked surprised at this.

"What? You don't wanna stay for the interview?" he asked, confusion clearly present in his voice.

"No, thank you." Replied Eleanor, "Can we go home, please?" Dave was surprised but he didn't stop to argue. So he, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes quickly made their way to the car, trying to avoid the fans and press. Finally, they managed to drive away from the rabid fangirls that chased after the car. They finally gave up and let them drive away into the distance.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sighed deeply in great relief as the car drove. Dave finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"Guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Dave." Replied Brittany defensively, "Why would anything be wrong?" Dave obviously wasn't fooled; he knew something was wrong. He tried again.

"Guys, just tell me, why didn't you wanna stay for the interview?" he asked. The six small singers sighed in exhaustion.

"Because we're tired." Replied Jeanette.

"And exhausted." Added Theodore.

"And worn-out." Said Eleanor.

"In other words, we need a break." Interrupted Alvin. Brittany grinned at her counterpart.

"Funny, I thought you liked having all the attention, Alvin." She joked. Alvin scowled angrily at her, clearly not amused.

"Brittany, this is the first time I _don't _want attention." He said angrily, "And besides, you're the one who's strutting around through the crowds, saying "Oh, look at me! Look at me, I'm a star!" He was still hurt from her answer to the fan's question. Brittany looked offended by this comment.

"That's not true!" she snapped, giving Alvin a shove.

"Riiiight. Sure it isn't." Replied Alvin, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Before the two could get into another argument, Simon quickly cut in.

"What Alvin means to say is, being a world famous rock star is hard work." He said.

"Yeah, it's concerts, autographs, interviews, 24/7. It's just so tiring." Complained Theodore.

"Yeah, I think that we all deserve a rest." Added Jeanette.

"Absolutely, Jeanette." Agreed Eleanor, "We need a vacation or something like that. We just need to get away from it all." Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes all nodded in agreement. As Dave drove, the six little chipmunks all fell asleep on the way home.

OoOoOoO

It was 10.45pm when they finally arrived home after a long drive. Then Dave gently picked the Chipmunks and Chipettes up in his hands and carefully carried them inside up to their bedroom. He carefully tucked them into their beds, whispered goodnight to each of them, and slowly shut the bedroom door.

He then went downstairs to count all the money they had earned in one year. He got out all the money from each concert and tour, and he added it together. It took him over half an hour, but he finally managed to count it all. He had counted a total amount of eighty thousand, four hundred and seventy three dollars and fifty cents. He slumped back on the couch and sighed deeply.

_Now that they mention it, I could do with a vacation too._ He thought to himself. With that, he heaved his exhausted body to his feet and made his way to his bedroom for a nice relaxing sleep. His feet felt like weights as he walked. Finally, he slumped down on his cosy bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Read & review, & maybe give me some song ideas too. I've got a few in mind:  
>Welcome to Paradise – Greenday<br>Fly Love – Jamie Foxx  
>Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne<br>You Get What You Give – New Radicals  
>Hush Hush – Pussy Cat Dolls<br>Holiday – Greenday  
>I'm gonna add in "Vacation", the song from the trailer. I mostly need group songs and girl songs. Send in your song ideas &amp; I'll think about them. So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Hey, everybody! Awesomo3000 here! Here's the second chapter to AATC: Chip-Wrecked. Hope ya like it! Read & review!**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

The next morning, the Chipmunks & Chipettes were finally sleeping peacefully after an incredibly busy concert night. Then the sunbeams shone through the small gap between the curtains. The bright sunlight shined in the six chipmunks' eyes, making them clench their eyes tighter as they tried to stay asleep.

But unfortunately, Dave came through the bedroom door, in his blue dressing gown and black slippers.

"Come on, guys. Time to get up." he called. No one responded. Dave sighed; he could tell they were tired from the concert last night, but today was Monday, and Monday meant school.

"Look, guys, you have school today." He said. Again, nobody responded. Dave sighed in annoyance and walked over to Alvin's bunk. He peered over the edge and looked at the snoring lump in the red duvet cover.

"Alvin." The lump didn't move.

"Alvin!" Still, the lump didn't move.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" At the sound of Dave's loud yell, Alvin screamed and shot out from under his duvet in shock. So did the other six chipmunks. Alvin panted and clutched his chest tight.

"Good God, Dave, don't do that!" he cried, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dave rolled his eyes at the red clad chipmunk's exaggeration.

"Sorry, but you've got school today." He replied sternly. Groaning and muttering under his breath, Alvin seized his red sweater and jumped down from his bed to get changed.

"Great. Another beauty sleep ruined by Dave." He muttered to himself, "I hate Mondays." Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes then got their clothes and went to get changed too. Brittany walked past Alvin, smirking at him.

"You should've seen the look on your face when Dave yelled at you." She chuckled, "Ha! Priceless!" Alvin glared at her dangerously.

"Oh, shut up, Brittany." He muttered. He was still cranky from Dave waking him up, and from Brittany's answer last night. Brittany looked shocked at his harsh tone.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Came the bad-tempered reply. With that, Alvin slammed the bathroom door shut to get changed. Simon gently placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"He's probably still cranky from Dave waking him up." he said reassuringly, before going into the bathroom with Theodore to get changed as well. The girls then waited their turn to go into the bathroom and get changed.

Finally, they all went downstairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast. The chipmunks jumped up and sat on the table and started to help themselves to the breakfast food Dave had prepared for them.

"I was so tired from last night, I almost forgot it was school today." Said Theodore, pouring some cornflakes into his cereal bowl.

"Yeah, same here, Teddy." Replied Eleanor, as she spread some strawberry jam over her slices of toast. Simon smiled at her and Theodore as they exchanged smiles; he could tell they were getting closer to each other every day.

"I have to admit, that was quite a great concert last night." Added Jeanette, straightening her glasses.

"Absolutely." Responded Simon, "What did you think, Brittany?" The pink clad Chipette didn't answer Simon's question; instead, she watched Alvin pick at his batch of pancakes with his fork. Something was really bugging her about him. He just didn't seem himself this morning. He seemed more irritated and cantankerous than he normally was.

"Alvin." She began. Alvin whipped his head towards her, a cross look planted on his furry face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay this morning?" she asked, "You don't seem like yourself. You've been acting all annoyed and stuff like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." lied Alvin, "Just tired this morning. Y'know, had a late night." Brittany knew that Alvin wasn't telling the truth, but she accepted his fib, not wanting to annoy him further. She then noticed something.

"Uh, Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"You got some syrup on your mouth." Alvin noticed and quickly wiped the syrup off the corner of his mouth. Eleanor giggled slightly at the sight of this, earning her a glare from Alvin.

When they had all finished eating, Dave looked at the clock hanging above the kitchen door; it had just gone 8.15am.

"Okay, guys, you'd better get ready." He said, "The school bus will be here soon." With that, the six chipmunks hopped down from the table and went to get their school equipment ready.

As Simon went upstairs to get his books for different lessons, he stopped. He saw Alvin leaning against his bunk, sulking. Simon obviously wasn't fooled; he knew that something was wrong with Alvin. Sighing, Simon went over to his brother.

"Alvin…" he began. Alvin shot him a look.

"What?"

"Why are you _really _in a bad mood this morning?" Simon asked. Alvin sighed deeply and calmed down a bit.

"During the autograph signing at the concert last night, one fan asked Brittany if we were a couple, and she said no." he answered miserably as he remembered last night, "She said I wasn't her type and that I was rude, cocky and arrogant." Simon smiled slightly.

"Well, some of those statements about you are true…" he chuckled, until Alvin stared fiercely at him. Simon quickly cleared his throat.

".But y'know, some people don't just become a couple straight away. It takes time." He continued.

"I know, but even after I saved her from Ian, she still doesn't love me." Replied Alvin. Simon thought for a second.

"Well, maybe you should try being a little nicer to her, instead of playing pranks on her." He said at last, "Y'know, act kind and polite to her. But wait for the right moment. These things take time." With that, he got up and went to get his books and bag, leaving Alvin to think.

Maybe Simon was right; he did need to start acting more kinder to Brittany. Then, maybe she might love him.

"Guys! Time to go!" called Dave from downstairs, "The bus is here!" Alvin suddenly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Dave's loud voice. Realising he hadn't got any of his stuff ready, he quickly dashed into the bedroom and grabbed his bag along with his books.

Downstairs, the other chipmunks and Dave impatiently waited for Alvin at the front door, all packed and ready for school.

"Come on, where is Alvin?" muttered Jeanette, clearly not wanting to be late for school.

"Late. Again." Replied Brittany, rolling her electric-blue eyes.

"Come on, Alvin! Hurry up, or you're gonna miss the bus!" called Dave. Finally, Alvin appeared and scurried down the stairs as fast as his paws could carry him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he cried, some pens falling out of his red bag.

"You took your time." joked Simon dryly. Alvin frowned at him before they all ran out of the door. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes then jumped onto the bus and sat in their chosen seats.

"Bye, Dave!" called Theodore, before jumping on the bus. Dave watched and waved as the bus pulled away and drove off around the corner. He then sighed in exhaustion and went back inside. He trudged into the living room and slumped down in his armchair, groaning in tiredness.

"Ugh, God. Simon's right." He said to himself, "being famous is hard." Sighing, he reached across to the table in the middle of the room and picked up a music magazine. It had a picture of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on the front cover. The title read CHIPMUNK AND CHIPETTE POPULARITY RISE!

Dave opened up the magazine and began to read one of the pages which had a picture of last night's concert at the top. Then, something in the bottom right corner of the page caught his eye. He read over it carefully, his eyes widening. When he'd finished reading, he put down the magazine, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

"That's it!" Dave cried, "That's what we need!" With that, he shot out of his chair and went over to his laptop on the kitchen table.

0o0o0o0

It was 3.45pm when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got back home. As soon as the bus dropped them off, they began to walk towards their house.

"Great, another detention!" groaned Alvin.

"Well, maybe if you didn't been shooting spitwads at Cameron, you wouldn't have gotten one, would you, Alvin?" said Eleanor.

"Uh… whatever." Muttered Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes at his brother before pushing open the front door.

"Dave, we're home!" called Jeanette. Dave walked down the stairs, a grin planted across his usually serious face.

"Yeah, and just in time too." He replied, "Everyone, in the living room." The six little chipmunks looked at each other, clearly confused.

"Why? What's going on, Dave?" asked Theodore curiously.

"Family meeting." Dave replied. Alvin gulped; he knew when Dave called family meetings, it always had something to do with him.

"L-look, Dave, I-I-I didn't mean to knock over that vase." Stuttered Alvin nervously, as they all sat down on the couch, "I-I'll pay for a new one…"

"Alvin, this isn't about you." Dave interrupted. Alvin stopped stuttering in surprise.

"It… it isn't?" he asked.

"That's a first." Muttered Brittany. Alvin struggled to resist the urge to tackle Brittany into one of the cushions on the couch.

"It's about all of us." Finished Dave, "Now, I've realised that Simon is right." The chipmunks' eyes widened in shock.

"He is/I am?" cried Alvin and Simon in unison.

"Yes. I agree that we all need a break from the whole famous rockstar thing, so…" He paused.

"I booked us all a vacation!" The Chipmunks and Chipette's eyes widened so much, they almost popped out. They all stared at Dave in surprise, their little mouths agape.

"A vacation?" cried Simon.

"That's right!" replied Dave, "I went on the Internet and, using some of the money we earned, I booked us some tickets for a whole week Caribbean cruise on the Carnival Dream cruise ship!" There was silence for a second or two, before all the chipmunks leapt up on the couch and cheered in delight.

"YAAAY!" cried Theodore and Eleanor together.

"AWESOME!" Alvin yelled, giving Simon a high five.

"Thank you so much, Dave!" Brittany squealed in delight, leaping onto Dave's lap and giving him a hug.

"Yeah! How many tickets did you buy?" asked Jeanette, straightening her glasses. Dave smiled at this question.

"I booked eight for us." He responded. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes suddenly went from excited to confused.

"Eight?" asked Alvin, "Can't you count, Dave?" Simon covered his brother's mouth in annoyance.

"Yeah, who's the eighth ticket for, Dave?" he asked.

"I booked that ticket for Claire." Dave answered.

"Who's Claire?" asked Eleanor.

"She's Dave's mate." Alvin replied, nudging her arm and giving her a wink. Dave didn't look amused.

"Alvin, for the last time, she is not my mate!" he yelled, before calming down, "She's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, she helped to cover our rise to fame." Added Theodore eagerly, "You'll like her, she's very kind." The Chipette's smiled at the sound of Theodore's description of her.

"But, the best part of this vacation is… I get to miss my detention tomorrow! Whoo-hoo!" cried Alvin.

"Sorry, Alvin, but I only ordered them today." Replied Dave, "They can take up to two or three days to get here." Alvin stopped whooping.

"Aw, nuts!" he muttered, looking defeated. Brittany giggled at this. On the bright side, though, they could finally have a break from the press, fans, and concerts for a whole week. Things were finally starting to look up for them.

**Well, there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a little short. Next chapter will be a lot longer! Read & review, & again, I need some song ideas. I have some in mind:  
>Welcome to Paradise – Greenday<br>Fly Love – Jamie Foxx  
>Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne<br>You Get What You Give – New Radicals  
>Hush Hush – Pussy Cat Dolls<br>Holiday – Greenday  
>I Wanna Party – Jamie Foxx, will., Anne Hathaway<br>Let Me Take You to Rio – Ester Dean (I know, I'm a big fan of Rio)  
>ChipetteGirl10, Wozza64, thanks for your ideas. I'll think about them. Again, I mostly need group songs and girl songs. Send in your song ideas &amp; I'll think about them. Oh, just saw the new Chip-Wrecked trailer, and I am now officially psyched! Haven't seen it? Watch it! So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation Time

**Hiii, everybody! Awesomo3000 here! Here is Chapter 3 to Chip-Wrecked. Sorry for the long update, I was going to update on Friday, but I had to go to my aunt and uncle's big family BBQ in Bristol. F/ But, here it is, hope you enjoy reading it! Read & review!**

**Chapter 3: Vacation Time**

At last, after two whole days of waiting, (and after Alvin's detention) the tickets for the cruise had finally arrived. By that time, Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes were nearly packed up for their luxury vacation tomorrow.

Simon went into his bedroom to take his suitcase downstairs. He caught Theodore sitting on his small green suitcase, trying to get it to shut.

"Oh, hi, Simon." Said Theodore, noticing his brother, "Could you give me a hand here?" Simon curiously walked over to his little brother.

"Geez, Theodore, how much do you have in that suitcase?" he asked. Theodore climbed off his case and opened the lid up; the suitcase was stuffed to the brim with loads of toy animals and bags of sweets. Simon sighed.

"Theo, do you really need all… _this?" _he asked, gesturing to the big pile of luggage. Theodore looked at his suitcase, then at Simon, then at the suitcase again.

"Well… I guess I have got a little much." He replied sheepishly. Simon smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Theo, maybe you should unpack all this." He said kindly, "And then choose which candy and toy you want to take the most. Then you can put the rest back." Theodore smiled at the sound of this.

"Okay. Thanks, Simon." He said. With that, he began to unpack his overloaded suitcase and choose which items he wanted to take.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Brittany was on her bunk, trying to decide which clothes to take with her. She couldn't decide between her pink leather jacket and her jean jacket.

"Ellie!" she called. Eleanor stopped packing her toothbrush and climbed up onto Brittany's bed.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I was just wondering, which jacket do you think I should take with me tomorrow?" she asked, "The pink, or the jean?" Eleanor sighed in annoyance. Then she studied the two different jackets.

"Well, you have been wearing that pink one a lot, so maybe you should try the jean one." She concluded. Eleanor then turned to go.

"Oh, and Eleanor!" Eleanor rolled her eyes in irritation, and turned to face Brittany. This time, she held up two skirts.

"Which one, the pink spotty one or the blue one?" she asked.

"Brittany, they're your clothes! You decide!" Eleanor responded, "I have luggage to pack too, you know." She then jumped back onto her bunk bed to finish packing her stuff.

"Brittany being picky again?" asked Jeanette from her bottom bunk.

"Yeah." Replied Eleanor with a sigh. Jeanette then leapt down from her bed, holding her small purple suitcase. She then made her way downstairs to put it at the door. But, as she tried to take it down the stairs, she slipped at the top. Flailing her arms about in panic, she screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she would suffer when she fell down the stairs.

But nothing happened. She cautiously opened her eyes and found herself looking into Simon's eyes. It was then she realised that Simon had caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" asked Simon, pulling her to her feet.

"Um, yes." she replied, straightening her glasses.

"I know you're in a rush, but slow down." Said Simon with a smile, "Take each step slowly."

"I will." Jeanette said, smiling too, "Thanks, Simon."

"You're welcome." With that, Simon turned and went back into the bedroom to finish packing. Jeanette smiled after him, before turning and carefully going down the stairs.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, however, wasn't packing at all. He was just sat on the couch, reading a comic and helping himself to a soda. Suddenly, his comic was quickly yanked out of his little paws. Alvin looked up to see a stern-looking Dave holding Alvin's comic in his hand.

"Dave, I was just on the last page!" moaned Alvin, like a two year old.

"Alvin, it's nearly nine o'clock, and we're leaving tomorrow morning." Said Dave crossly, "Have you even got any of your stuff ready yet?" The red clad chipmunk paused for a second or two.

"Umm… yeah, of course I have." he replied. But he could tell by Dave's firm expression that he clearly wasn't fooled.

"Alvin…"

"Alright, okay, I haven't started yet."

"Alvin, we're going on vacation tomorrow, and you haven't even packed your stuff." Said Dave, "Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?" Alvin sighed; he knew Dave was right. He had been begging for a holiday to get away from it all, and he had finally got one. And he didn't want to miss it just because he was being lazy.

"Alright, Dave. I'll go and start packing." He said at last, jumping down from the couch.

"And no goofing off, Alvin! It's nearly time for bed." Dave called after him. Alvin sprinted up the stairs, going past Simon who was bringing his suitcase down. Dave slumped down on the couch and sighed deeply.

"God, why doesn't that chipmunk just do what he's told?" He muttered to himself. Simon put his luggage by the front door and went into the living room. He then leapt up onto the couch and sat on a cushion next to Dave.

"Something wrong, Dave?" he questioned, straightening his back glasses. Dave sighed in exhaustion.

"Yes."

"What's up?" asked Simon.

"Take a good guess." Dave replied, gesturing towards the stairs. Simon rolled his eyes as he understood.

"Alvin's being a pest again?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand him." Dave responded, "He always drives me insane, he never follows rules, and his pranks sometimes end up with me getting injured."

"Dave, he's been driving _me_ crazy a lot longer than he's been driving _you_ crazy, believe me." Said Simon, "it's just who he is."

"I know, but can't there be a day where he _doesn't_ act like… y'know, himself?"

"Dave, you can't force people to change their ways." Simon replied, "Just give him a chance." With that, he went out of the living room and upstairs to do his teeth.

0o0o0o0

Upstairs, Alvin had finally packed up his chipmunk-sized red suitcase. He closed it and picked it up, ready to take it downstairs where the other luggage was. He was about to walk down the first step, when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned to see Brittany struggling to carry her pink suitcase, which looked full to bursting. Alvin grinned, guessing she had packed it with loads of outfits. Then he remembered what Simon had said; if he acted polite to Brittany, she might begin to love him.

Plucking up his courage, he put down his suitcase and went over to Brittany, still trying to carry her heavy luggage.

"Hey, Brittany, I couldn't help noticing, but that suitcase looks a bit heavy." He said. Brittany looked at him, and dropped the suitcase, panting.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little heavy." She sighed.

"Do you want me to take it for you?" Alvin asked helpfully. Brittany stared at her counterpart in surprise; he had never offered to help her before.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, "It's quite heavy. Ya sure you can handle it?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Alvin Seville, I can handle anything." He joked, taking her suitcase, then picking up his. Brittany quietly chuckled to herself as she watched him strain to lift the two heavy suitcases down the stairs.

_Hmm, that's new._ She thought to herself as she turned and went back into the bedroom.

"Okay, guys! It's time for bed!" called Dave from downstairs, "We gotta be up bright and early if we want to get to the airport on time!"

"Okay, Dave!" replied the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Alvin finished putting the suitcases by the door and then went upstairs to change into his pyjamas. The others did the same, except for Simon, who was already in his pyjamas. As soon as they were dressed, they then went into the bathroom to clean their teeth, while Dave went to pack up the car.

After that, they got into their beds, said goodnight to each other simultaneously, before drifting off to sleep. At last, after a whole year of music, concerts, and signing, they could all finally take some time off.

0o0o0o0

The next morning, Dave made sure that the six little chipmunks all got up on time. He came into the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Come on, guys! Time to get up!" he called. Straight away, the chipmunks got up and leapt down from their beds to get changed. All of them except Alvin and Brittany. Dave sighed and went over to the two top bunks.

"Come on, wakey wakey!" he said.

"Dave, it's like eight in the morning." Complained Brittany from under the covers. She sounded very cranky.

"yeah, you'd better have a good reason for waking us up." groaned Alvin. Dave sighed.

"Um, our vacation starts today." he reminded them. Finally, Alvin and Brittany both remembered and jumped down from their beds and went to the bathroom to get changed.

After five minutes, the Chipettes came out of the bathroom, changed into their holiday clothes. The Chipmunks, who were dressed in their normal red, blue and green sweaters were awestruck.

Brittany had changed into a pink shirt with two dark pink stripes going across it. She had swapped her pink leather jacket for her jean jacket and she was wearing a pink skirt with black spots on it. From Alvin's point of view, she looked stunning.

Jeanette had changed out of her '90s outfit and was now wearing a white shirt with purple stripes with a matching purple belt. She had swapped her plaid skirt for a dark blue one with white spots. To Simon, she looked gorgeous.

And Eleanor was now wearing an aqua green skirt with a spring green swimming top with aqua green stripes. In Theodore's opinion, she looked amazing.

"Hey, guys." Said Jeanette, noticing them, "How do you like our vacation outfits?"

"Jeanette, I… you look, err… wonderful." Simon said at last. Jeanette blushed at Simon's comment.

"Yeah, Ellie, you look amazing in that!" said Theodore. Eleanor tittered at this. They went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" asked Brittany, pretending to be impatient. Alvin snapped out of his trance and struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah, that outfit looks beautiful on you, Britt." He replied, trying to be as nice as he could, "Really goes with your eyes." Brittany smiled.

"Oh, Alvin, that's so sweet." She said, giving him a big hug.

_Wow, this being-nice thing is really paying off._ Alvin thought to himself.

"Alvin! Brittany!" called Dave, "Breakfast's ready!" Quickly, they both raced each other down the stairs and went into the kitchen for their breakfast.

"Can you believe it?" cried Eleanor excitedly, "I can believe we're going on a cruise ship!"

"And not just any cruise ship! The Carnival Dream!" added Theodore, who felt the exact same way as her.

"Yeah, I thought I should put the money we've earned towards something good, and that's what I did." Said Dave proudly, putting his toast onto his plate.

"Not good, Dave. Awesome!" replied Alvin, squirting some maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"For once, Alvin, I have to agree with you." Said Simon, as he ate a spoonful of his cornflakes. Dave looked at the clock; it was nearly 8.15. He got up and went to the front door

"Come on, guys. It's time to go." Said Dave, "We don't want to miss our flight." Quickly, the Chipmunks and Chipettes quickly put their bowls, plates, and cutlery in the sink, before heading to the door. Dave and the six chipmunks went outside and got in the back of the car. They all strapped in and drove away from the house.

"Goodbye, house!" called Theodore, waving from his window. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Theo, it's a _house_, not a person." He said.

0o0o0o0

Finally, they arrived at the airport. They all got out of the car and got their luggage out.

"So, Dave, is this where we're meeting, Claire?" asked Jeanette, getting her purple suitcase.

"Yes, it is." Dave replied, taking his suitcase out of the car and shutting the trunk. Holding their suitcases, they went inside the huge building. It was incredibly busy; there were hundreds of people walking around with luggage, luggage trollies driving past, and a lady talking over the intercom. Over the tops of the crowd's heads, Dave saw a familiar woman with blonde hair.

"Claire!" called Dave, pushing his way through the crowd, the Chipmunks and Chipettes following behind. Claire spotted him and beamed.

"Hi, Dave!" she said, giving him a hug. She then turned to the Chipmunks.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Claire! Hi, Claire! Hello, Claire." said the Chipmunks simultaneously. Alvin flashed her a smile. Claire then turned to see the Chipettes.

"Hi, you must be the Chipettes," she said, "Dave's told me all about you."

"Hi, Claire! I'm Eleanor." Eleanor greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brittany!"

"And I'm their sister, Jeanette." Claire smiled at them.

"So, I take it you're good friends." She said to the Chipmunks.

"Yeah, they've been living with us for the past year." Replied Theodore.

"Alvin was the one who invited them to live with us." Simon added.

"Well, I couldn't let them live with that loser, Ian Hawke." Said Alvin, "So I said they could stay with us as long as they needed to." Just then, Dave came up to them, holding eight plane tickets for each of them.

"Okay, guys, I've got the tickets." He said, handing them out, "Now let's go, before we miss our plane." He then picked up his luggage and began to make his way to the queue for the next flight.

"He's just excited about our vacation." Whispered Eleanor in Claire's ear. They then grabbed their suitcases and followed Dave to the plane.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after a two-hour flight and a long drive, Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes finally arrived at Port Canaveral. Going in a trapezium shape into the sea was a long pier with loads of holidaymakers walking along it with luggage and suitcases. At the end of the trapezium-shaped pier was a humungous ship.

From a human's point of view, it was huge. But to a chipmunk, it was enormous. There were almost ten decks for passengers on the ship. The giant boat floated proudly in the water, the bright sun reflecting off its white metal surface. This was the Carnival Dream.

"Whoa, mama! Get a load of that!" said Alvin, his eyes wide as baseballs.

"Look at the size of that thing!" added Jeanette, her little mouth agape. Theodore was so shocked, he dropped his suitcase.

"Yeah, I know. It's huge." Said Dave. He looked at his watch; they had ten minutes until the cruise ship left. With that, he picked up his suitcase and began to walk down the pier.

"Come on, let's go." He said to the others. So, Claire and the six chipmunks got their luggage and followed Dave to where the ship was. Once at the ship, they stopped by the loading ramp leading into the ship.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" cried Brittany enthusiastically.

"Yeah, this is so exciting!" agreed Theodore, barely able to contain his eagerness. Dave smiled at this.

"This is gonna be a great vacation, right, Dave?" asked Claire.

"Yeah. Family vacations are all about fun." Dave replied, holding the tickets, "Relaxing, spending quality time, getting to know each other. First we're gonna need to set some rules." He looked at Alvin when he said the last word. Dave then began to lay down the rules.

"Rule one: No wandering off on your own." He looked at Theodore when he said this.

"Rule two: Ask me if you want to do something like go in the pool, or something."

"They have a pool?" asked Brittany, sounding eager.

"And rule three: Absolutely no troublemaking, no pranks, and no complaints from the captain." Again, he looked at Alvin with a distrusting look on his face.

"Don't worry, Dave. It'll be alright." Said Claire reassuringly.

"Absolutely, Dave." Agreed Simon, straightening his glasses, "You can trust us."

"I trust you, Simon." Said Dave, "It's Alvin I'm worried about."

"Dave, come on! "Rules" is my middle name." the red clad chipmunk responded, standing on one of the safety ropes. But, as they all boarded the cruise ship, Alvin grinned mischievously to himself. Being at home was one thing. To him, the cruise ship was another playground.

**Well, there ya go, there's Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Read & review! I've got all the songs I am going to use in this story that I think suit it:  
>Welcome to Paradise – Greenday<br>Fly Love – Jamie Foxx  
>Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne<br>You Get What You Give – New Radicals  
>Hush Hush – Pussy Cat Dolls<br>Holiday – Greenday  
>I Wanna Party – Jamie Foxx, will., Anne Hathaway<br>Let Me Take You to Rio – Ester Dean  
>High Wire – Lemonade Mouth<br>Vacation – Vitamin C  
>BoysGirls of Rock n Roll – Munks and Ettes  
>Crocodile Rock – Elton John<br>For the First Time - Spectacular  
>I'm also gonna include Vacation, Alvin's rap and Bad Romance, as heard in the new trailer. Thank you everyone for all the great suggestions! I would've used them all, but I can only have up to 15 songs. So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Trouble Begins

**Hey, everyone! Awesomo3000 here! Well, here's the fourth chapter to Chip-Wrecked. Hope you enjoy reading it! I am terribly sorry about the long update (again!). This time, I was at my Nan's house and she didn't have Wireless internet connection. And my Internet's been down. Anyway, read & review!**

**Chapter 4: The Trouble Begins**

In the end, after climbing a lot of stairs, Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes finally came up onto the middle deck of the cruise chip. They all couldn't believe their eyes; the Carnival Dream ship was just like paradise.

There was an unbelievably long line of deckchairs going down the even longer deck as far as the eye could see. At the very end of the deck, there were three long lines of deckchairs with sun umbrellas out in the sunshine, going around the edge of the ship.

There were also tables where people could sit down and eat their lunch, and long streamers with lights hanging from them stretched across the deck. There were also three long lines of bunting with different coloured flags hanging from them, connected from the deck above to the rail of the ship.

Nearly all the people on the ship were dressed in shorts, two-piece bikinis, trunks, and holiday clothes, lounging on the deckchairs in the hot sun wearing sunglasses. Some of them were wandering around, carrying drinks or going to the pool on the top deck.

The eight passengers all gazed in wonder at their new surroundings.

"Whoa." was all Alvin could say.

"This looks absolutely amazing!" said Jeanette, unable to contain her excitement.

"You can say that again." Replied Brittany, staring in amazement.

"I have to admit, this looks like paradise." Said Simon, as he straightened his glasses.

"Okay, guys. Me and Dave are going to find the room we're staying in." said Claire, interrupting their comments of awe, "We'll take your luggage with us." With that, Dave picked up the six chipmunk's suitcases, and balanced them on top of his wheelie suitcase.

"Now, Simon, I'm putting you in charge while we're gone." He said. Simon looked surprised, while Alvin's bottom jaw dropped in shock.

"What? But, Dave, I'm the oldest! Why do you always put him in charge?" he complained, "Put me in charge for a change!"

"Because he's more responsible than you, Alvin." Replied Dave, "Now, you can all have a look around the ship. Meet us back here in the next fifteen minutes." He then picked up his suitcase and turned to go.

"And remember, no going off on your own or causing any trouble." He added. He looked at Alvin sternly when he said this.

"Aw, don't worry, Dave." Alvin replied, hiding his sneaky grin, "You can count on me." Dave just stared at him with a distrusting look in his eyes. He then turned his head away from the furry troublemaker and looked at Simon.

"Simon, I want you to keep a close eye on Alvin. Make sure he stays out of trouble." Said Dave, "As far as I'm concerned, he might cause trouble." Simon nodded in reply.

"You got it, Dave." he said. Dave and Claire then turned and began to walk away with the luggage.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Dave, turning around, "Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. We're on vacation."

"Okay, Dave." Theodore replied, "We won't."

"Alright, guys, we'll see ya in fifteen minutes." Called Claire, "Have a good look around!"

"And remember, best behaviour!" Dave added. With that, he and Claire both disappeared into the sea of vacationers. As soon as they were gone, Simon spoke up.

"So, where should we go first?" he asked. The Chipmunks and Chipettes thought for a few seconds.

Suddenly, their thinking was interrupted by an extremely loud and deep noise. The six chipmunks all held their delicate little ears as the ship's horn blared deafeningly.

"Ouch. That's loud." Muttered Theodore, when the obnoxious noise had finally stopped.

"I think that means we're leaving now." Said Brittany.

"She's right. Look!" called Eleanor. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all ran and looked over the edge of the ship's safety rails.

Slowly but surely, the humungous ship was beginning to turn around and move away from the pier and out into the ocean. The cruise ship glided gently through the water, splitting the waves apart and leaving a white frothy trail of bubbles in its wake.

"Vacation, here we come!" said Jeanette happily. Then, Simon looked around, confused.

"Wait a minute, where's Alvin gone?" he asked, breaking the silence. The others looked around in shock. Simon was right; Alvin was missing. Then, they all heard a familiar noise.

"_Whoo-hoo!" _They turned around to see Alvin standing on the top of the safety rails. He had his little arms spread out to the sides and he was yelling at the top of his high-pitched voice.

"I'm the king of the wooorld!" Alvin cried, "Whoo-hoo!" He almost fell off backwards, but he managed to grab onto the rail just in time.

"Ugh. I'm going to puke." Simon muttered to himself, adjusting his black glasses. Theodore looked at Alvin, then at Simon.

"Alvin, what are you doing? Get down from there!" called Brittany.

"Aw, come on, Brittany. Lighten up!" Alvin called back.

"Alvin, get down." said Simon firmly. Alvin frowned and jumped down from the rail.

"You're no fun." he grumbled, "Now I know why they say the smart one in a trio's always the boring one." Simon tried to ignore this remark.

"Alvin, Dave put me in charge." he replied through clenched teeth, "And I have to look after you." He then turned away from his annoying brother and looked at the others.

"So, as I asked before, where should we go and have a look first?" he asked calmly. The six chipmunks all thought for a few seconds.

"Ooh, why don't we go and visit the top decks, check out the pool?" Eleanor said at last. Simon smiled at her suggestion.

"That's quite a good idea." he responded, "What do you think, guys?" His question was met with simultaneous answers of agreement.

"Well, alright then, what're we waiting for?" said Alvin, "Let's go!" With that, he turned around and dashed off like a rocket.

"Alvin, wait!" called Simon. But Alvin had already gone. The blue clad chipmunk sighed in a mixture of frustration and exhaustion.

"Come on." he said to the others, "We'd better make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." With that, Simon, along with the four other chipmunks, scampered after Alvin.

0o0o0o0

They quickly all ran up the stairs that lead to the decks above, until they finally reached the third top deck of the ship.

The five little chipmunks couldn't believe their eyes; this deck was even better than the other decks put together.

The top deck was at the end of the ship and quite long. Right in the end of the luxurious deck was a big rectangle-shaped swimming pool with white edges. It was in the middle of a circle-shaped area with bizarre multi-coloured seats around the edge of the pool. Loads of people were in its cool blue water, either swimming around or relaxing on inflatables.

Around the edge of the pool circle were long lines of deckchairs with umbrellas. Loads of holidaymakers were resting and sunbathing peacefully on the cosy deckchairs in the hot sun. Most of them were wearing sunglasses, shorts, and bikinis.

And on the top deck, looking down at the pool was a tall yellow and black waterslide. It had two long slides that each went in different directions downwards. They curled and twisted down from the top of the slide, finally ending in a long roofless slide at the bottom filled with water for a splashing finish.

"Wow! This is even better than I thought it would be!" cried Brittany excitedly.

"Er, yeah. This looks… great." replied Jeanette nervously, staring at the tall waterslide. To her, from where she was standing, it looked absolutely ginormous.

"Come on, guys! Let's go have a look around!" said Theodore eagerly. He began to run off to have a look, but someone stopped him by grabbing him by his tail. He turned around to see Simon gripping onto his bushy tail.

"Slow down there, Theo." he said gently, "I know you're excited about this, but remember, no running off on your own." Theodore's smile disappeared.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Simon." he said, feeling slightly guilty for forgetting what Dave had told them. Simon smiled kindly at his younger brother.

"That's okay, Theo." he replied, "And besides, we have to keep a low profile. We're on vacation, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"We'll have no problem with that." said Eleanor, "It's Alvin we have to worry about." Simon frowned at the mention of his delinquent brother's name.

"Yeah, and we still have to find him. Wherever he is." he responded.

"There he is!" cried Brittany suddenly. The five chipmunks all toward where the Chipette was pointing.

Through the jungle of deckchairs, they all saw a small familiar red figure standing on the edge of one of the coloured seats by the pool, getting ready to jump into the water.

"Alvin!" called Simon angrily. The red clad chipmunk stopped for a second and noticed Simon. He then turned back towards the pool and prepared himself for the dive. Simon began to run along the slippery wet floor towards the pool.

"Alvin, what the hell are you doing?" called Simon as he ran toward his brother.

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius?" Alvin called back, "I'm diving!" He then readied himself to jump.

"Alvin, you're in your clothes!" Simon yelled, "And Dave told me to make sure that you don't get into any troubbblllllllllleeeee!" His sentence was interrupted by him skidding across the wet tiled floor. Simon flailed his little arms about helplessly, trying to regain his balance. At the same time, Alvin finally took a flying leap off the seat.

"Cannonball!" he yelled, tucking his arms and legs into his chest, while Simon uncontrollably skidded off the edge and into the pool.

The two brothers collided with each other in a chipmunk-sized tidal wave of pool water. When they came to the surface, they were soaked. Alvin looked like he was having a great time; Simon looked the exact opposite.

"Aah, you landed on my head, Alvin!" he said irritably, as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, hi, Simon." said Alvin, completely oblivious to what had just happened, "Glad you decided to join me." Simon responded with an annoying growl. Jeanette meanwhile saw the whole thing.

"Simon, are you okay?" she cried, rushing to help her counterpart. The other three chipmunks quickly followed her. Jeanette was so focused on checking if Simon was alright, she didn't notice a woman walking across the deck, holding a big tray of food.

Jeanette jumped through the woman's legs, her tail brushing against her ankle. At the sudden touch of her furry tail, the woman screeched in shock. She was so surprised, she accidently dropped the tray, the food scattering all across the wooden deck. Some people looked up from their deckchairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! God, I'm so clumsy!" cried Jeanette embarrassedly, feeling like a complete idiot.

Things didn't appear to be going well for the others either. Theodore managed to avoid the tray incident, but then he found himself in a predicament too.

Two children, a boy and a girl, were playing on the deck, kicking a multi-coloured beach ball to each other. Finally, the girl, without meaning to, kicked the ball straight towards Theodore. The chubby little chipmunk saw it coming in his direction and, realising he was right in its path, panicked. Without thinking, he swung his little fist at the oncoming ball. Surprisingly, his tiny paw managed to smack the beach ball away from him. He watched in amazement, as it flew through the air.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that." he thought out loud. His mood soon changed though.

A fat man was lying on his deckchair, sunbathing and minding his own business. Feeling thirsty, he reached down and picked up his drink. He lifted it to his mouth, and was about to take a sip, when all of a sudden, the beach ball hit him square in the face. The jolt caused the man to spill his drink all over himself and his magazine that was resting on his belly.

"What the heck?" he yelled angrily, "Who threw that at me?" Frightened, Theodore quickly hid behind one of the colourful seats by the pool, clearly not wanting to be spotted.

Meanwhile, Brittany ran over to the edge of the pool, Eleanor lagging behind. Brittany stopped and glared down at Alvin and Simon who were still in the pool.

"Simon, what are you doing?" she yelled, "This is no time for fooling about!"

"I wasn't!" protested Simon, "I skidded into the pool!" Brittany sighed, and turned her attention to Alvin.

"Alvin, get out of the pool!" she said crossly, "What's Dave gonna say?"

"Aw, come on, Brittany." Alvin responded, "Cheer up! Have some fun!" Then, he grabbed onto the hem of Brittany's spotty pink skirt, trying to pull her into the pool.

"Alvin, get off me! I don't wanna get wet!" she cried, trying to pull away. She didn't notice behind her that Eleanor was beginning to catch up with her. Suddenly, she began to skid wildly across the slippery tile floor. Then she saw that she was heading straight towards Brittany. Eleanor panicked and desperately tried to stop, but she couldn't.

Eleanor crashed right into Brittany, and they both fell in the water with a splash. They reappeared above the water, gasping for breath. Alvin was laughing his head off; he clearly found it hysterical.

"Thanks for the help, Eleanor!" he joked. Brittany shot Alvin a dirty look. Then, the people in the pool finally noticed the four chipmunks.

"Hey, everybody, look! It's the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" cried a nosy teenage girl. In an instant, the message passed around to nearly all the people on the deck.

"Uh-oh." muttered Eleanor.

"Oh, nice going, Alvin." Simon murmured to his brother.

"RUN!" cried Brittany. With that, they all quickly jumped out of the pool and made a run for it. They grabbed Theodore and Jeanette and ran straight through the doors, the rabid fans stampeding behind them.

0o0o0o0

At last, the six chipmunks, after loads of running, finally managed to escape the holidaymakers. They stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

"That was close." said Theodore.

"Alvin, you idiot!" yelled Brittany, giving him a shove, "What the heck were you thinking?"

"What? What did I do?" he asked defensively.

"Don't play stupid, Alvin." said Simon, drying his glasses off, "You know exactly what you did. You ran off, jumped right into a pool with your clothes on, caused me, Brittany, and Eleanor to get wet, got us into trouble, and drew attention to us!"

"Hey, calm down, Simon! I'm sorry, okay?" Alvin replied, putting up his paws in defence. Jeanette interrupted the argument.

"Hey, err, guys?" she asked, "What time is it?" The others stopped fighting for a second and looked at the clock down the hall. It had just gone 1.20pm.

"Oh, no, Dave!" cried Eleanor, "He'll be wondering where we are!"

"Whoa, time sure flies when you're having fun." said Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Come on, let's go!" Brittany said.

"Wait, what about the top deck?" asked Alvin, "I hear they have a golf course up there!"

"There's no time for that now, Alvin! Now come on!" Simon responded, grabbing his brother by the arm. Quick as a flash, they all ran down the hall and down the stairs, back down to the deck they were staying on. Dave and Claire were waiting by the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys, where have you been?" asked Claire.

"We've been waiting here for you for, like, five minutes." Dave added, pointing to his watch. The six chipmunks looked down at their toes, guiltily.

"Sorry, Dave." said Brittany.

"Yeah. We were having so much fun, we lost track of time." Theodore added ashamedly. Dave pinched the space between his eyes and sighed deeply.

"That's alright, Theodore. I understand." he replied.

"Guys, why are you all wet?" Claire asked curiously. Brittany, Simon, Eleanor, and Alvin's eyes widened slightly; they had almost forgotten they were still soaking wet.

"We got all sweaty from running back here!" Eleanor answered. The others all nodded in agreement. Dave looked at them sceptically.

"I see." he said. He then turned his attention towards Simon.

"And what about Alvin, Simon?" he asked, "Did you make sure he didn't cause any trouble?" Simon struggled to think of what to say. He couldn't let Dave know that he let accidently Alvin cause trouble; then he would think that Simon was unreliable.

"Yeah, of course, Dave!" he said at last, "Yep, I made sure he was on his best behaviour the whole time." Dave sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness for that." he said to himself, "I didn't want to hear any complaints from the captain."

"Come on, Dave." Claire interrupted, "Let's go and find some deckchairs." So Dave followed Claire and they both went off to find some free deckchairs to sit on.

"Phew, that was a close shave." said Jeanette. Simon turned around and glared at Alvin.

"Don't you ever do that again, Alvin." he hissed, "We almost got into trouble with Dave."

"Oh, don't worry, Simon." Alvin replied, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, "I assure you, there's plenty more where that came from."

**Uh-oh, what's Alvin gonna do next? Hope you liked it! Sorry for those of you who have been on the Carnival Dream if I got some of the descriptions wrong. I've only been looking at pictures of it. Read & review!  
>Just so you know, I'm gonna replace Holiday with Wouldn't Change a Thing for one of the songs in this story. I decided this when I saw the lyrics of Holiday like "pulverise the Eiffel Towers" and "kill all the f*gs".<br>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Slip and Slide

**Hi, guys, Awesomo3000 here! Here is Chapter 4 to Chipwrecked. Sorry if it feels a little rushed; I'm getting ready to go back to school at the moment. I hope you like it! Read & review!**

**Chapter 5: Slip and Slide **

Soon, Dave and Claire had found two spare deckchairs for themselves in the middle of the deck. They put on their sunglasses and then lay down on the deckchairs peacefully.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes meanwhile got a towel out of Dave's beach bag. They all folded it in half and lay it down on the deck next to Dave's deckchair. Brittany looked at their male counterparts.

"Okay now, look away." she told them "We're gonna get changed." The Chipmunks obediently turned away from the girls and covered their eyes. As soon as they did that, the Chipettes went under the deckchair and began to take off their clothes.

"Okay, guys, you can look now. We're decent." said Jeanette, a few minutes later. The Chipmunks turned around and stared at their counterparts in amazement.

They had each gotten out of their vacation clothes and changed into a chipmunk-sized strapless bikini with a skirted bottom. Brittany now wore a pink one covered with fake pink flowers. Jeanette was wearing a purple polka dot one, and Eleanor wore a bright green one with white stripes.

"You can stop staring now." Brittany joked. The Chipmunks quickly snapped out of their trance.

"Sorry. It's just that you look…" Theodore paused, searching for the right words to describe them.

"Beautiful." Simon finished for him.

"What he said." said Alvin. The Chipettes all blushed under her fur, especially Jeanette. Then, they all put on their chipmunk-sized sunglasses and lay down on the folded towel. They sighed softly as the sunlight grew hot against their furry faces.

Alvin opened one eye and looked over at Brittany on his right. She was lying on her back, her eyes closed and her arms by her side. From Alvin's point of view, she looked so gorgeous in the sunshine. The sunbeams glistened brightly on the surface of her light auburn fringe, as she folded her left leg up.

_My God, she's so beautiful._ He thought to himself, _There must be something I can do to get her to love me back._

His thinking, along with the other's relaxing, was disturbed by Dave setting his feet down on the wooden deck. The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat up from their relaxing slumber, groaning in annoyance.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to buy myself a drink," Dave said, "Would you all like one." The six little chipmunk's faces all lit up.

"Ooh, yes, please, Dave!" said Eleanor eagerly, "I am kinda thirsty."

"Yeah, we could all do with some refreshments." Simon added. Dave looked over at Claire, who took off her sunglasses.

"What about you, Claire?" he asked.

"No thanks, Dave. I'm okay at the moment." Claire replied kindly. Dave then took his wallet out of his pocket and turned to go.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you in about five minutes." he called as he walked away, "And remember, no troublemaking."

"No problem, Dave!" Alvin called back, "You can count on me!" But as soon as Dave went through a door into the ship, his innocent attitude changed.

"Come on, guys!" he said, leaping off the towel, "I have a good idea!"

"Alvin, no!" Simon replied firmly, "Dave said…"

"Oh, come on, misery guts! Forget what Dave said!" Alvin interrupted, "Dave said, vacations are all about fun, right? So let's have some fun."

"He has a point, Simon." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, come on. Let's do something fun." Theodore agreed, tugging at Simon's blue sweater. Claire smiled at them.

"Go on, Simon. You _are_ on vacation after all." she said. Simon sighed deeply and straightened his black glasses.

"Oh, alright then." he said at last. Theodore and the Chipettes cheered in excitement.

"Ya see? You're finally starting to become less boring, Simon!" said Alvin. The blue clad chipmunk tried to ignore his brother's comment.

"So, what do you have in mind, Alvin?" asked Brittany, her hands on her hips. Alvin grinned mischievously at her, before darting under Dave's deckchair. He came out again, carrying Dave's brown bottle of sunscreen in his paws.

"Alvin, that's Dave's sunscreen!" Simon protested.

"Yeah, and?" Alvin replied. The red clad chipmunk then ran across the deck, squeezing the bottle as hard as he could, squirting the sunscreen onto the wooden surface. He laughed cheekily to himself as he did this.

He sprayed the sunscreen all along the deck until the whole bottle was completely empty. The Chipmunks and Chipettes, now dressed in their vacation clothes, all looked at Alvin's handiwork.

He had created a long trail of sunscreen across the long wooden deck, with a big puddle of sunscreen in the middle.

"Sunscreen skating!" said Alvin proudly. Excitedly, Theodore and Eleanor raced toward the puddle, giggling together. Jeanette stood where she was, not sure what to do.

"Err, I'm not so sure." she said nervously, "I- I don't think I can do this." Being quite clumsy, she was afraid she would make a fool out of herself.

Simon took her paw gently. She flinched slightly at his touch and blushed under her chestnut fur. She looked into Simon's blue eyes that looked calmly into her eyes.

"Jeanette, it's alright." he said gently, "It's easy once you get used to it. Come on, I'll teach you." Jeanette smiled trustingly at her counterpart.

"Well, okay." she replied. With that, Simon led her toward the puddle of sunscreen. Suddenly, before they could get on, a familiar red blur rocketed past them.

"Yeah, check it out! Whoo-hoo!" Alvin called to Simon and Jeanette, being his cocky old self as he skated down the line of sunscreen.

"Show-off." muttered Simon to himself, as he helped Jeanette onto the slippery surface.

Theodore and Eleanor were busy skating by themselves. Eleanor was doing long spirals, while Theodore was doing gentle spins to get used to the sunscreen rink. Suddenly, Alvin cut in between them, showing off and doing quite complicated skating moves.

"Hey, look at this!" he said, "Moonwalk on the spot!" Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. He noticed one of them was missing. He looked to the right to see Brittany. She was looking down awkwardly at her toes. Alvin's smile faded. Concerned, he came off the sunscreen and walked over to the Chipette.

"Hey, Britt. Are you alright?" he asked. Brittany jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she replied, "Just, er, catching my breath." Alvin looked at her, clearly not believing her.

"That's not what it looked like to me." he said.

"Yeah, well, I was! Okay?" Brittany snapped. Alvin backed up a bit, surprised at Brittany's tone.

"Alright." he muttered, obviously hurt, "I was just trying to help you." With that, he turned around and began to make his way back towards the sunscreen rink. Brittany started to feel guilty about what she had just said to Alvin.

"Wait!" she called. Alvin stopped and turned to look at her. Brittany sighed.

"I… can't skate." she said, her voice almost a whisper. Alvin looked at her for two seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"That's it?" he said between laughs, "Is that all?" Brittany glared at him, causing him to stop laughing.

"This is serious, Alvin!" she said, "I'm… afraid to skate." Alvin stared at her.

"Why?"

"When I was young, back when my sisters lived in a tree, it was winter." said Brittany, "The pond near our tree had frozen over, so we decided to go for a skate. I was eager to, so I jumped down and began skating to my heart's content. I skated in circles and did twists, spirals, and spins until… I slipped." The last word came out in a whisper.

"I fell onto my side." she continued quietly, "I landed on my arm and this small frozen twig sticking out of the ice went into it. It hurt really badly. My sisters helped me back up the tree. I was crying my eyes out. It got better eventually. From that moment on, I never wanted to skate again, in case it happened again." Brittany then turned away from Alvin and closed her eyes, waiting for Alvin to laugh at her.

But instead, she felt two arms pull her into a gentle hug, much to her surprise.

"Aw, don't worry, Britt. You always have traumatic experiences when you're a kid." said Alvin softly, rocking her gently. He lightly pulled out of the hug and looked into Brittany's electric blue eyes.

"But that was in the past." he continued, "You gotta let go of the past, Brittany, 'cause it just doesn't matter." Brittany looked into Alvin's dark brown eyes.

"You're right." she said, smiling, "I should try it again. But try to be less excited."

"Yeah, I'll help you." Alvin offered kindly. Brittany smiled at him.

"Thanks, Alvin." she replied. With that, they both made their way to the sunscreen puddle, where Theodore and Eleanor were skating. Simon and Jeanette were taking a break by Claire's deckchair. Alvin helped Brittany onto the sunscreen.

"Okay, it's just one foot after the other." he said, demonstrating, "Left, right, left, right. Okay, now you try it." Slowly, Brittany copied Alvin's skating movements.

"Good. Now spinning." Alvin did a slow spin on the spot. "Just turn your right foot left, and your left foot right." So Brittany tried this. She almost fell over, but Alvin caught her just in time. After a few demos, Brittany was getting the hang of it.

"That's it, Brittany!" said Alvin, "There ya go!" Brittany looked at her feet in amazement as she skated along the slippery sunscreen surface.

"Oh, my God! Ellie, look, I'm skating!" she cried in excitement, "For the first time in years, I'm skating!" Eleanor looked at her older sister in astonishment as Brittany skated in a circle on one foot.

"Whoa! I don't believe it! You _are_ skating!" she replied in surprise.

"Whoo-hoo! Go, Britt!" called Jeanette, cheering her sister on as Theodore, Alvin, Simon, and Claire clapped.

"Well done, Brittany!" said Claire proudly, watching the little Chipette skate, "You're amazing!" Brittany did a little bow to finish.

"Well, I owe it all to you, Alvin." she said with a smile, "Thank you so much for helping me." Alvin smiled back at his female counterpart.

"You're welcome." he replied with a grin.

_This is amazing!_ He thought to himself, _If I keep this up, maybe she'll love me!_ He jumped onto the trail of sunscreen and skated towards Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor who were skating on the greasy surface. He increasingly picked up speed, until he finally shot past the three chipmunks like a rocket. Theodore landed on his butt, Eleanor almost fell over and Brittany jumped in shock.

"Whoa, watch it, Alvin!" called Brittany crossly. Alvin turned around, still skating, and gave her a finger gun hand gesture, along with a little wink. Brittany smiled at this, knowing he was just having fun.

Suddenly, Dave came back onto the deck, holding a white tray of drinks. He had a cocktail drink with a slice of lemon for him, and six small drinks of squash for the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Huh, what a long queue." he muttered to himself, not noticing the trail of sunscreen on the deck. Suddenly, he saw something red slide towards him.

"Hey, Dave!" said the red thing. Dave instantly recognised his voice.

"Alvin?" he asked in surprise and confusion. He was so busy looking at Alvin, he accidently stepped on the sunscreen. Alvin slid between Dave's legs, as Dave slipped on the greasy deck.

"Waah!" he cried, as he fell onto the hard wooden deck. As Dave groaned in pain, the drinks flew off the tray and landed all over Dave, drenching his jacket.

"Oops." murmured Alvin to himself, as he stopped skating. The other five chipmunks saw what had happened.

"Uh-oh, Dave's gonna be so mad at us." said Eleanor.

"Quick! Run!" cried Brittany. With that, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all ran off down the deck to the front of the cruise ship. Dave heaved himself to his feet holding his back in pain.

"Ugh, my jacket's all wet." he complained, "I bet Alvin's behind all this." Claire stood up from her deckchair and walked over to Dave.

"Dave, they were just having some fun." she said, "They're only kids."

"Yeah, well, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, Claire." Dave replied taking off his wet jacket, "Like me for example." He placed his jacket on his deckchair and began to go in the direction where the six chipmunks had gone.

"Come on, let's go and find Alvin." he said to Claire, "He is gonna be in so much trouble when I find him."

**Well, there's the fifth chapter! I hope you liked reading it. Please review! Oh, by the way, I've seen some Chipwrecked books on Amazon and this is getting me more excited by the minute! There was a screenshot from the movie on one of them, showing the Munks and Ettes on the island. Check them out!  
>I've also created a new AATC poll on my profile. I would be grateful if you would show your love for those furry little guys by taking a vote!<br>I'm gonna try to update this story weekly now, so next week, I shall have a new chapter ready and possibly a new poll when I update.  
>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Facing Your Fears

**Hey, everyone, Awesomo3000 here! Here's the sixth chapter to Chipwrecked. I hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it. By the way, thank you all for all the kind reviews you've given me, especially you, Cokuruscana! It's really helping me to write this story! Thank you so much! Anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter 6: Facing Your Fears**

Finally, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, after five minutes of running away, quickly hid under one of the deckchairs at the front of the ship. They panted in exhaustion from all that running around the ship.

"Phew… I think… we lost him." Brittany panted, almost out of breath.

"Yeah. That was a close shave," Alvin agreed, clutching his beating chest, "I mean, can you imagine what would happen if he'd caught us. We'd be dead meat."

"What do you mean "we"?" Simon asked, "You're the one who poured that sunscreen on the floor."

"Well you could've talked me out of it." the red clad chipmunk retorted. Simon rolled his eyes. Jeanette quickly cut in between the two brothers, before an argument could start.

"Anyway, now that we're away from Dave, what do you guys wanna do next?" she asked. The six chipmunks all thought for a few seconds. Finally, Theodore spoke up.

"Ooh, I know! Why don't we go and check out the top deck?" he suggested, "We haven't had a chance to look up there yet." Jeanette's eyes widened behind the lenses of her purple glasses.

"Is that the deck with that water slide?" the purple clad Chipette asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Alvin replied.

"And I remember Alvin saying they have a golf course up there too." added Eleanor. The others all smiled at the sound of this, except for Jeanette.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" said Brittany, "Let's go!" With that, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all turned around and began to scamper towards the stairs. Theodore stopped for a second and turned around to see Jeanette, who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming, Jeanette?" asked the chubby little chipmunk. The sound of Theodore's voice made her jump slightly.

"Oh, err, why don't you go on? I'll catch up." she replied nervously, "I just need to, err… get the, er, swimming costumes. Y'know, for the big water slide."

"Oh, okay." replied Theodore with a smile, "I'll tell the others!" He then scampered up the steps after the others. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Jeanette sighed. She then darted across the deck to Dave's deckchair. She went under it and got her bikini, along with her sister's. She then went and picked up the boy's swimming trunks. She pinched the space between her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh, God." she muttered to herself, "I am,_ so_, gonna make a complete idiot out of myself."

0o0o0o0

At last, the six chipmunks made it to the top deck. They all looked around in amazement. The top deck was absolutely amazing.

Going around the edge of the deck was an incredibly long jogging track. It was a reddish-brown colour, with a couple of middle-aged women running down it.

In the centre of the oval-shaped track was a big miniature golf course. There were different sized patches of bright green grass, with wood blocks around the edges. They all twisted and curled in different shapes, finally finishing with the golf hole.

There were a couple of difficult obstacles on some of them too. One of them shaped like the front of a pirate ship sticking out of the ground. There were also small palm trees planted around the golf course too.

The Chipmunk and Chipettes' eyes nearly bugged out of their little skulls in bewilderment at their new surroundings.

"Wow! This is even better than the other decks!" Alvin cried.

"You got that right." said Brittany. Then, Simon looked around, confused.

"Wait a minute. Where's Jeanette gone?" he asked, confusion written all over his furry face.

"Don't worry, Simon." Theodore replied, "She went to get our swimming costumes. She'll be up here in a minute." At that moment, Jeanette came dashing up the steps and onto the deck. She panted as she dropped the swimming costumes at the six chipmunks' feet.

"Thanks, Jeanette." said Brittany, "We forgot about our swimming stuff."

"No problem." Jeanette replied, nearly out of breath. She then stopped and stared around at the top deck in astonishment. To her, it looked like paradise.

"Whoa…" was all she could say.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" said Eleanor with a smile. Jeanette smiled back at her sister.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Hey, look over there!" called Alvin, pointing towards the front of the deck. The six chipmunks followed the direction where his finger was pointing.

Over the top of the big white television by the pool, past the golf course was a tall object with blue and yellow paint that twisted and curled downwards.

"The water slide." they all said in unison.

"Come on then, what're we waiting for?" said Alvin excitedly, grabbing his red swimming trunks.

"Yeah! Let's go!" cried Theodore. All the Chipmunks and Chipettes quickly grabbed their swimming costumes and began to make their way to the water slide. Jeanette was the only one who didn't seem enthusiastic about it.

The six little chipmunks all scampered past the pool, which had quite a lot of holidaymakers swimming in it, some of them watching a soccer game on the giant television. Finally, they scurried up the steps to the deck where the water slide was.

The water slide, which stood in the centre of a turquoise blue tiled floor, looked even bigger up-close, from a chipmunk's point of view. On each side of the square-shaped deck, there was a short line of deckchairs, each one with a small table and an orange sun umbrella.

"Wow, that thing is enormous!" Simon said, breaking the stunned silence.

"Yeah. It's huge." murmured Jeanette nervously, staring at the giant water slide. She couldn't believe that they all wanted to ride on that gigantic, scary ride. Brittany gently placed her hand on Jeanette's shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"You okay, Jeanette?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It's okay, Britt." Jeanette lied, "I'm fine." She knew that this wasn't true though. Eleanor turned to their male counterparts.

"Okay, guys, we're getting changed." she said, "So, again, look away." The three chipmunks all turned away from their female counterparts.

"Whatever you say." Alvin replied, placing his paws over his eyes. The Chipettes then all went under one of the deckchairs and removed their vacation clothes, letting the cool sea breeze blow gently against the fur on their chests. They changed into their chipmunk-sized bikinis, and neatly folded up their clothes. They then turned around to see that the Chipmunks had changed out of their normal trademark sweaters and gotten into their swimming trunks.

The Chipettes couldn't help but stare at their counterparts in wonder, especially Jeanette. She couldn't take her eyes off Simon; in her opinion, he looked so handsome without his sweater. She stood rooted to the spot, staring in awe at his furry physique.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" asked Simon. Jeanette quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Simon." she replied, smiling at him. She felt her heart melt when he smiled back at her.

"Come on, guys!" called Alvin to them, interrupting them, "The water slide awaits!" He then turned and scampered towards the ladder going to the top of the slide. Simon followed him, as Jeanette's smile faded from her lips. Reluctantly, she followed Simon and joined him at the bottom of the ladder.

"You excited about this, Jeanette?" he asked, straightening his glasses. Jeanette looked at him and forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah. Crazy excited." she lied. But as the six chipmunks all began to climb up the ladder, she got more and more nervous by the second.

Finally they reached the top of the slide. There were two different slides: The left one ended with a long roofless tube filled with water, and the one on the right had led to a corkscrew slide at the end.

"Looks awesome from way up here!" Alvin called down to the others.

"Yeah, I know!" Theodore called back. Alvin and Brittany went to the left slide and sat on the edge, ready to slide down.

"Ladies first?" Alvin asked, in a jokey manner.

"No, no. Age before beauty." Brittany replied. Alvin looked at her for a second before his face lit up in realization.

"Y'know what? You're right." he said, "Off ya go!" He then gave Brittany a shove, sending her sliding down the water filled tube. Brittany screamed as she slipped and slid down, with Alvin behind her. Finally, their fun ended with a splashing finish into the water tube at the bottom.

"Alvin, you are so dead, when I get my hands on you!" Brittany yelled, chasing Alvin around the deck.

"Well, you said age before beauty!" Alvin called to her, "I got mixed up!" Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes at the two chipmunks on the deck.

Jeanette began to sweat slightly as Theodore and Eleanor moved up for their turn. Eleanor chose to go on the right slide, so she and Theodore readied themselves on the edge of the slide.

"I'll raced you to the bottom, Ellie." Theodore challenged, a smile on his face. Eleanor grinned at her counterpart.

"You're on." she replied playfully, "Ready, set, GO!" With that, she and Theodore shot down the tube, laughing and cheering all the way down. They both spun round and round in the corkscrew at the end, finally coming to a stop.

_Oh, they make it look so easy._ Jeanette thought to herself, watching Theodore and Eleanor play together.

"Alright, Jeanette." said Simon, interrupting her thoughts, "It's our turn now." That is when Jeanette panicked.

"Wait, on second thoughts, I don't want to do this anymore! I can't!" she cried, pulling away and beginning to make a break for it down the ladder. Simon gently grabbed her hand, stopping her. Jeanette looked into Simon's calm blue eyes, calming her down.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" he asked curiously. Jeanette decided she was tired of lying.

"No." she confessed, her voice almost a whisper, "I'm terrified of heights." She was almost on the brink of tears; she had made herself look like a fool in front of Simon. Simon stared at her.

"But I though you lived in a tree." he said, confused, "I thought you were used to heights."

"The hole in our tree was only, like, eight feet above the ground." she replied, "It's the huge heights I'm worried about. Everything looks like a peanut when I'm really high up." She felt like a complete loser; she was almost fifteen and she was scared of heights.

"Oh, Jeanette. I didn't know." said Simon gently. Jeanette sighed deeply.

"You must think I'm really stupid." she muttered, turning away from Simon, "I mean, I'm a famous chipmunk rock star and I'm scared of heights." Simon gently touched her shoulder and turned her around so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Jeanette, being afraid is nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone's scared of something." he said softly, "And you have to confront your fears to get past them. But constantly looking down isn't gonna help." Jeanette wiped a tear from her eye and gazed into Simon's deep blue eyes.

"You're right. Thanks, Simon." she replied, smiling. She looked at the entrances to the slides, still a bit uneasy about this.

"Don't worry, Jeanette." said Simon, gently taking her hand, "I'll be right beside you all the way down." Jeanette smiled at him.

"Okay." she responded, "Let's go." So, she and Simon pushed away from the edge and rocketed down the left tube. They screamed halfway down, but then Jeanette suddenly began to enjoy herself.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cried, water splashing against her furry face, "This is so fuuuuuuuun!" Finally, the two chipmunks splashed down into the tube, sending some water flying over the edge. They both laughed hysterically at their thrilling ride. Finally, they both calmed down and climbed out of the water filled tube.

"So, urm, what did you think of that, Jeanette?" asked Simon, shaking his glasses clean, "Did you like it?"

"I LOVED it!" Jeanette replied excitedly, "I don't know why I was so afraid before! Let's go again!" Simon smiled as she dragged him back towards the ladder. She stopped at the bottom step.

"Oh, and, Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much." she replied. She then leaned across to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Simon froze for a few seconds, his fingers gently touching the spot where she had kissed him. He then began to follow his female counterpart up the ladder.

Alvin, arms folded, and Brittany, hands on her hips watched the two chipmunks climb the ladder and slide down the right tube, whooping all the way down.

"Nerd love." they said in unison, looking at each other, grins on their faces.

**Well, there ya go, there's Chapter 6! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you liked it. Read and review! There'll be some Theonor in the next chapter, so prepare to be excited!  
>Oh, and there is a new poll on my profile, as promised, so you can check that out and have a vote if you want. The results from the last poll are as followed: Who is your favourite couple? Alvittany: 4, Theonor: 1, and none for Simonette.<br>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Ice Cream

**Hi, everybody! Awesomo3000 here! Here's Chapter 7 of Chipwrecked. Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I'm back at school tomorrow so updates might be a little late, because I'll be really busy, y'know, going into Year 11 (or 11****th**** Grade as you call it in America) and all. Read and review!**

**Chapter 7: Hot Ice Cream**

Theodore and Eleanor both sat on the edge of the table they had got changed under, and watched as Simon and Jeanette continuously went down the water slide, whooping and cheering all the way down. They both smiled at the sight of their siblings having fun.

"Wow, I guess Jeanette's really enjoying the water slide now." said Theodore, breaking the silence. Eleanor looked at her counterpart and smiled at him.

"Yeah. She used to be terrified of heights." she replied, "Look at her now."

"And Brittany seems eager to skate now." Theodore added, "I guess things are starting to turn out great today." He then took his hands off his lap and put them at his sides. He suddenly touched something soft and furry with his left paw. His cheeks heated up like mad when he realized he was touching Eleanor's hand. Theodore quickly withdrew his hand and blushed under his fur.

"S-sorry about that, Eleanor." he stuttered awkwardly, "I-I didn't know your hand was there." Eleanor gently placed her hand on top of Theodore's. The chubby little chipmunk froze at her touch.

"Theo, don't be." Eleanor replied, not looking cross at all, "It's fine." She smiled sweetly at Theodore who shyly smiled back at her.

Just then, Alvin and Brittany walked past the table, wearing their swimming outfits, Alvin in his red trunks, and Brittany in her pink bikini.

"Hey, lovebirds! Me and Brittany are going to the pool." he called, "You wanna come with?" Theodore and Eleanor quickly retracted their hands and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Er, yeah, maybe in a bit, Alvin." Eleanor replied. Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then. Suit yourself." the red clad chipmunk replied, making his way towards the steps that lead down to the pool with the big TV.

"That's fine, Ellie. Come in when you and Theodore feel like it." called Brittany, following Alvin.

"Will do!" Eleanor called after her. She then looked over at Theodore.

"So, er, what do you wanna do, Theo?" she asked. But Theodore was lost in thought. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, um, Ellie?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah?"

"Erm, I was just wondering, since you didn't get your drink, because Dave spilt them, maybe I could get you a drink?" Theodore asked nervously, not sure how she would respond. Eleanor beamed at her counterpart's offer.

"Aw, Theodore. That would be really nice." she replied, "Yes, please." Theodore smiled, and then jumped down from the table.

"Great! You go in the pool with Alvin and Brittany, and I'll bring you your drink." he said.

"Okay!" she replied as Theodore turned to go. Suddenly, her smile drooped.

"Wait a second, Theo!" she called. Theodore stopped and turned around.

"Dave said you're not allowed to go wandering off on your own." Eleanor reminded him. Theodore's smile also drooped at the mention of Dave's rules. He then looked up at Eleanor again.

"Aw, don't worry, Ellie. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." he called confidently, "I'll be back." With that, he eagerly ran down the steps. He scampered across the deck and down the steps to the lower deck.

0o0o0o0

At last, after getting his wallet from Dave's bag, and five minutes of searching, Theodore finally found the buffet hall. He could not believe his little eyes.

The buffet hall was absolutely huge, even bigger than he had imagined it to be. All along the walls, as far as the eye could see, were loads of stands selling different kinds of food and drinks, from burritos to chicken salad.

And by the door, going along a huge glass window, replacing a wall, were loads of tables with chairs, with millions of people sitting, conversing and eating their fancy, luxurious food. And some were slowly dancing to the peaceful music playing in the background.

The walls were a fancy red colour with golden and silver metal triangles sticking out, the lights about them making them shine. There was also a huge, sparkly chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, shining diamonds hanging from its curved arms.

Theodore couldn't take his eyes off this wonderful buffet hall. It looked like a food paradise to him.

"Whoa! This is like a Las Vegas all-you-can-eat buffet." he said to himself, rubbing his plump little stomach.

The smell of cooking food made Theodore's mouth water uncontrollably with hunger. Quickly, he snapped out of his food trance and remembered his mission to bring Eleanor a drink. He looked around until his eyes found what they were looking for: a drink stall.

Holding his wallet under his arm, Theodore scurried over to the drink stall and looked at the menu hanging from the roof. There were all kinds of different drinks written all over the menu. Finally, Theodore picked a flavour and jumped up onto the counter to place his order.

"One small strawberry and mango squash, please. With ice." he said to the man running the stall. He then waited until the man had gotten his drink, before giving him his money.

"Thank you." he said, once he received his change.

"You're welcome." the man replied. Smiling, Theodore jumped down from the counter, trying very carefully to not spill the drink. Just as he was about to go out of the door and onto the deck, he stopped. He had gotten Eleanor a drink, so shouldn't he get the others a drink they could all share, since they didn't get theirs.

"It's only fair." he murmured to himself. Quickly, he turned around and went back to the drink stall, hopping up onto the counter again.

"Hi, me again." the chubby chipmunk said, "Can I instead have a large strawberry and mango squash? With ice, please." The man smiled at his furry, little customer.

"Sure thing, no problem." he replied kindly, taking the small drink and Theodore's money out of his paw. He then gave Theodore back the money he had paid for the small drink, and replaced it with a bigger cup of squash.

"That'll be $1.50, please." said the man. So Theodore handed the man his money and waited for his 50 cents change.

"Thank you. Again." said Theodore once he had been given his change.

"You're welcome, sir." the man replied, as Theodore got six straws for the drink. Then, holding his right arm around the cup, and his wallet held under his left arm, he carefully jumped down from the counter and began to make his way towards the exit. Then, he stopped again.

"It is a hot day, so maybe I should get something cold for me and Ellie to share." he thought out loud, "Just the two of us." So, again, he turned around and wandered towards the food bars. He looked around for a suitable food stand until he saw a curious looking one: a Japanese bar.

"Hmm, I've never tried Japanese food before." Theodore said to himself, "Maybe Ellie would find it interesting." So, the fat little chipmunk made his way over to the stand and put down the drink. He then jumped up onto the bar, and looked at the food.

There was loads of bowls filled with all different kinds of food like spicy chicken, bell peppers, and herbs. Behind the bar, the chefs were busy taking people's orders and speaking in Japanese. And, judging by the food's appearance, it all looked very appetizing.

Theodore looked around for something cold, but all his eyes found were loads of hot food. Finally, he decided to ask one of the chefs.

"Um, excuse me?" One of the Japanese chefs, holding a kitchen knife, stopped what he was doing and looked at the little chipmunk.

"_Hai?"_ he asked.

"Er, what do you have here that's free?" Theodore asked, again looking around the bar. Suddenly, he noticed a small tray filled with a green substance.

"Ooh, how about that mint ice cream?" he asked eagerly, pointing towards the green stuff. The chef followed Theodore's finger.

"No, no. Wasabi." he corrected. But poor Theodore didn't understand the foreign chef.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. What's up with you?" he said. The chef just gave him a confused stare in response.

"I'll have some of that, please." said Theodore, pointing to the "ice cream." So, the chef picked out a tiny bit of it with his knife and placed it in a wooden tray. He then offered the tray to Theodore who stared at the tiny morsel.

"Um, a little more, please." he asked. The chef looked slightly surprised but he added a bit more to the morsel. Still, Theodore wasn't satisfied. The chef's eyes widened in astonishment as the little chipmunk, who was losing his patience, kept asking for more and more. Finally, the chef scooped up a huge blob of wasabi with his knife and dumped it into Theodore's tray. Finally, Theodore smiled in satisfaction.

"There you go!" he said, licking his lips, "Now that's a scoop of ice cream!" The chef bowed as Theodore picked up the tray of "ice cream".

"My condolences." said the chef in Japanese.

"Yeah, thanks!" Theodore replied, not understanding a word he just said. He made his way along the bar, picking up a teaspoon from the cutlery holder as he went. He then gently leapt down from the bar and picked up the drink and his wallet in his other arm. He then finally headed out of the buffet doors.

0o0o0o0

At last, after putting his wallet back under Dave's deckchair, Theodore finally made it up to the top deck, holding the big drink and the tray of wasabi in his arms. In the distance, he saw the five other chipmunks, playing in the pool. They were splashing about, diving into the water, and floating on their backs. The chubby chipmunk began to make his way to the pool, but stopped.

"Hmm, I'd better make sure this ice cream tastes good for Ellie." he said to himself. So, he put the drink down in front of him, and then scooped a big bit of ice cream onto the teaspoon. He then brought it to his mouth.

0o0o0o0

"Cannonball!" called Alvin, as he jumped off the edge and into the pool with a splash. Brittany laughed and shielded herself as water splashed everywhere. Eleanor sighed peacefully as she floated on her back.

"This is such a great ship, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah." Simon replied, swimming around in the water, "This vacation was such a great idea."

"Yeah, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Brittany added, "That was so thoughtful of Dave to book us a cruise on this ship." Jeanette, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, suddenly looked worried.

"Speaking of Dave, he's probably wondering where we are." she said. The other chipmunk's smiles drooped.

"Oh, yeah." said Simon, "You've got a point there, Jeanette."

"He's gonna be mad at us when he finds us." Eleanor added. Alvin didn't look too worried about this though.

"Oh, relax. This is a vacation, and we're supposed to have fun on vacations," he said, "Besides, what Dave doesn't know won't hurt him." Simon frowned at his brother.

"Well, he's gonna find out sometime, Alvin." he argued. Eleanor quickly cut in between the two brothers.

"When do you think Theodore's gonna be back with my drink?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, he has been gone quite a while." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, I think he should be back any second." Jeanette added, placing her hand on Eleanor's shoulder. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream interrupted their conversation. The five chipmunks looked up in surprise to see a screaming Theodore bolting towards them, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Water! Someone give me water!" the little chipmunk screamed. Everyone in the pool watched as Theodore leaned over the edge of the pool and stuck his mouth into the water, taking scoops of it into his mouth. People pointed and laughed hysterically at Theodore as he sighed in relief. The Chipmunks and Chipettes, on the other hand, completely dumbfounded at Theodore's strange behaviour.

"Theo, what is up with you?" asked Simon, flabbergasted.

"Whatever you do, do NOT eat the mint ice cream," Theodore replied, "It's turned!" The others looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brittany.

"I went to get Ellie and all you guys a drink, and I bought some mint ice cream for me and Ellie from a Japanese bar." Theodore explained calmly, "I tasted it to check if it was okay to eat, and it was really hot and spicy!" Alvin sighed.

"Theo, that wasn't ice cream." he said, "That was wasabi." Theodore looked at him, confused.

"It's a Japanese horseradish that's really hot." Simon explained. Theodore finally realized what his older brother meant.

"Oh." he murmured to himself.

"And you've just made a fool out of yourself in front of everybody." Alvin finished, gesturing to some people who were sniggering and whispering to each other. Theodore looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Sorry about that." he said. Then he realized what else he had done in his panic.

"I spilled your drink, Ellie." he muttered. Eleanor looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I accidently spilled your drink when I panicked." Theodore said. He turned away from Eleanor in shame, and hung his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm such a fool." he said miserably, "I've just made a complete idiot out of myself in front of everyone." He was on the brink of tears. Suddenly, Eleanor wrapped her arms around Theodore and gave him a big hug. Theodore's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Theo." Eleanor said kindly, "You're so cute. That's what I love about you." She turned him around so he was looking in her light green eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't bring my drink." she continued, smiling, "I don't need a drink to be happy." With that, she gave Theodore a kiss on the cheek and another big hug. Theodore smiled at hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ellie." he whispered in her ear.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" said Jeanette, while Alvin made a gagging noise. Brittany turned to see the vacationers in the pool still staring at them.

"What're you looking at?" she asked. The holidaymakers quickly looked away.

"Come on, guys." said Simon, "Wanna go for one last dip in the pool?" The five chipmunks smiled.

"Sure!" they all said in unison. With that, they all ran and dove into the pool except Theodore and Eleanor. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Together." they said at the same time. So, holding each other's hand, they did a run up and both took a flying leap into the pool.

"Cannonball!" they yelled together, as they hit the water, drenching their siblings in water.

**Well, there's Chapter 7! I hope you liked it. I got this chapter idea after seeing Cars 2. Great movie BTW! :) Please review!  
>Another new poll is now on my profile, so check that out and take a vote. The results from the last poll are as followed: What are the main things you want in Chipwrecked? More romance: 4, Some kiss scenes: 3, More of Alvin &amp; Brittany's relationship shown: 2, More Simonette: 1, for it to be a little more serious: 1, and none for an MJ song.<br>Until the next update, Awesomo3000 out! **


	8. Chapter 8: Fight For The Mike

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And here's the eighth chapter of Chipwrecked. Thanks for waiting patiently!  
>School is going great so far! My new lessons are really interesting! A little hard but still! I've already got a hell of a lot of homework to do, so I'm gonna try and update on the weekends during school weeks.<br>Again, sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. Read and review!**

**Chapter 8: Fight For The Mike**

After a nice, long dip in the pool, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had gotten out and were under the tables getting changed back into their clothes. The Chipettes removed their bikinis and got into their vacation clothes, while the Chipmunks slipped out of their trunks and put on their signature sweaters.

"That was nice and relaxing, wasn't it, guys?" Brittany asked, slipping into her pink and black skirt. The others all nodded in agreement as they finished getting changed.

"Yep. It certainly was, Brittany." Simon replied, as he straightened his glasses.

"Yeah. I wish this vacation would never end." Theodore added.

"Same here, Teddy." Eleanor replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Theodore responded by smiling shyly at her.

"So, where should we go next?" Alvin asked. The chipmunks all thought for a second.

"Well, I think we should all go back down to the deckchairs." Jeanette replied, "Dave and Claire are probably worried sick about us." Alvin stared at her like she was insane.

"What? Are you outta your mind?" he asked in disbelief, "Dave will be furious at us if he finds us!"

"You mean he'll be furious at _you_, Alvin. You're the reason that he's looking for us." Brittany corrected, "So he can yell at you for making him slip on the sunscreen."

"Are you saying this to try and make me agree with Jeanette?" asked Alvin, "Because this is making me wanna avoid Dave even more!" Simon sighed and placed a hand on the red clad chipmunk's shoulder.

"Alvin, you can't run forever from Dave." he said, "He's gonna have to find us sometime." Simon added. Alvin sighed deeply; he knew Simon was right.

"I hate it when you're right." he grumbled, "Well, come on then. Let's go." He then turned and began to make his way down the steps to the lower decks. The five other chipmunks all followed him.

0o0o0o0

About five minutes later, the six little chipmunks were almost back to the deck where their deckchairs were.

"Okay, we're almost there." said Simon, "Just one more flight of stairs to go."

"Yep, and we've got a lot of apologizing to do to Dave." Brittany added. Alvin sighed at the sound of this.

"Yeah. It ain't gonna be pretty." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal of excitement stopped the Chipmunks and Chipettes in their tracks. They turned to the left to see a teenage blonde girl pointing towards them.

"Oh, my God! It's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" she cried, her voice almost a squeal. Soon, loads of people had crowded around the six furry celebrities, asking questions and taking photographs. They all groaned silently in annoyance, except for Alvin, who was beginning to enjoy all the attention. He winked and posed at fangirls, a cocky grin planted across his face. Brittany elbowed him in his ribs.

"Alvin, will you stop it?" she hissed, as he rubbed his side, "We're here to relax, not act like we're at a concert."

"So, tell me. What are you all doing on a great ship like this?" asked a young man with sunglasses.

"Well, our manager Dave decided to book us a vacation so we could relax and get away from all the rockstar work." Simon replied. Then, a young brunette girl pushed through the crowd and knelt down to face the six chipmunks.

"Guys, I am such a big fan of you." she said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah, you gave good taste." Alvin replied, winking at her. Brittany rolled her eyes as the young fangirl tittered.

"Hey, Jeanette, have you and Simon kissed yet?" asked a nosy teenage boy with a short mohawk. Both Simon and Jeanette's cheeks heated up like mad at the sound of this question.

_Oh, why does every fan always ask me that?_ Jeanette thought, her face blushing under her chestnut fur.

"No, we haven't yet." she quickly answered. Her answer was met with a disappointed moan from a couple of fans.

"So, I was just wondering, will you sing us a song?" a black fangirl asked. Eleanor replied to her request.

"Well, we'd love to, but we're here to rela…"

"Sure, no problem!" Alvin interrupted her. The fans all cheered loudly as Alvin hopped up onto a table with a microphone on a small stand connected to a loud speaker. Simon groaned and facepalmed out of irritation. One of the holidaymakers placed his iPod Classic attached to a pair of small speakers on the table next to a leaflet holder with a miniature model of the Carnival Dream. Alvin switched the mike on before searching through the song list on the iPod Classic. Finally, he found the song he was looking for. Instantly, a loud electric guitar, followed by the drums, blared out of the small speakers as the crowd all whooped and cheered. Then Alvin grabbed the mike and began to sing:

_Dear mother, can you hear me whining?  
>It's been three whole weeks since that<br>I have left your home.  
>This sudden fear has left me trembling<br>Cos now it seems that I am  
>Out here on my own<br>And I'm feelin' so alooooooone._

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
>And the broken homes<br>Some call it slums, some call it niiiiice.  
>I wanna take ya through a wasteland<br>I like to call my home._

_Welcome to paradise._

The fangirls all squealed in delight as Alvin winked boastfully at them. All the fans cheered as Alvin pretended to be playing the electric guitar, sticking his tongue out as he did so. The five chipmunks standing on the deck all watched Alvin show off to the holidaymakers.

"Ugh, seriously?" Simon muttered. Brittany glared at Alvin as he sung his heart out into the mike. Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at their older sister, worried. They knew that look on her face.

"Brittany, don't…" But Brittany was already pushing through the jungle of legs towards the table, a look of determination on her face. She then hopped up onto the table where Alvin was still singing and winking at fans. Quietly, she sneaked over to the iPod and looked through the list of songs, finally choosing one.

Alvin stopped singing in shock and surprise as the heavy rock music quickly changed to a soft guitar intro. Then, Brittany shoved him out of the way and took his place in front of the microphone.

The fans screamed louder as Brittany shook her fringe out of her face. She slowly swung her hips as she began to sing:

_I never needed you to be strong,  
>I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs,<br>I never needed pain,  
>I never needed strain,<br>My love for you was strong enough  
>You should've known.<em>

_I never needed you for judgements,  
>I never needed you to question what I spend,<br>I never asked for help,  
>I can take care of myself…<em>

Alvin folded his arms and glared at Brittany as she sung into the microphone, smiling flirtatiously at her fans. Still standing on the deck, the four remaining chipmunks looked at Brittany and Alvin on the table.

"Oh, God. Not Brittany too." groaned Simon, straightening his glasses.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cruise ship, Dave and Claire were wandering around on one of the higher decks, still looking for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. And they were looking very exhausted.

"Oh, God, where on Earth are those chipmunks?" Dave muttered, moping his sweaty forehead, "We've searched everywhere and we still can't find them." Suddenly, Claire stopped, frozen to the spot. Dave looked at her, concerned.

"Claire, what's wrong?" he asked. Claire responded by shushing him.

"Shh! Listen." she whispered, "Do you hear that?" Dave, looking confused, listened closely. Very faintly, he could hear the sound of a familiar voice singing. A high-pitched voice.

"Brittany!" they both said in unison. Dave listened again.

"It's coming from the other side of the ship." he said.

"Come on. Let's go." Claire said, making her way towards the steps. Dave followed her.

0o0o0o0

Brittany, meanwhile, was still singing on top of the table, the fans and the five chipmunks still watching her and listening to her.

…_I don't want to do this any longer,  
>I don't want you, there's nothing left to say,<br>Hush, hush,  
>Hush, hush,<br>I've already spoken,  
>Our love is broken,<br>Baby, hush, hush!_

She finished off with a spin, stopping and pumping her fist into the air. Instantly, the crowd went crazy, cheering loudly and chanting Brittany's name. Brittany smiled at her jealous counterpart and bowed as her fans cheered. Meanwhile, the two Chipettes, still on the deck with Simon and Theodore, watched their sister and finally sighed.

"Simon, why don't we sing?" Jeanette asked, "Just this once." Simon looked uncertain about this.

"Well…" Theodore grabbed his arm enthusiastically.

"Come on, Simon!" he pleaded eagerly, "Just one song! Pleeeeease?" Simon smiled and sighed.

"Well, okay." he replied, "One song. That's it." So he, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor jumped onto the table and selected a song on the iPod.

"Okay, everyone." called Eleanor with a smile, "Here's a song that you all might like." With that, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all stood in front of the mike and began to sing the song playing. The Chipettes started off then the Chipmunks joined in:

_Vacation, all I ever wanted,  
>Vacation, had to get away,<br>Vacation, meant to be spent alooone._

_Can't seem to get my mind offa you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Back here at home, there's nothin' to do (ye-yeah, yeah)<br>Now that I'm away,  
>I wish I'd stayed,<br>Tomorrow's a day of mine that  
>You won't be in.<em>

_When you looked at me, I should have run (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>But I thought it was just for fun (ye-yeah, yeah)<br>I see I was wrong,  
>And I'm not so stro-o-ong,<br>I should have known all along that  
>Time would tell.<em>

_A week without you,  
>Though I'd forget,<br>Two weeks without and I  
>Still haven't gotten over you yeeeeet.<em>

_Vacation, all I ever wanted,  
>Vacation, had to get away,<br>Vacation, meant to be spent alooone._

_Vacation, all I ever wanted,  
>Vacation, had to get away,<br>Vacation, meant to be spent alooone._

Jumping to the beat, the crowd, obviously enjoying it, joined in the song by chanting "V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N". Then Alvin saw his chance.

Quick as a flash, he jumped over to the iPod and changed the song to a rock song with an electric guitar blaring over the speakers. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stopped, looking confused at the sudden change. Then, Alvin jumped between them, shoving them out of the way and he began singing a rap into the microphone:

_I'm T to the R to the O U BLE,  
>Rocking nonstop til the mike gets dull,<br>Take what I want when I want no overback,  
>Then I kick the floor, I'm all up on track. <em>

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore looked surprised while Brittany and Simon looked incredibly annoyed at the red clad chipmunk.

Desperate to have the microphone back, Brittany skidded under the mike and made a grab for it. But Alvin quickly lifted the mike up and out of her reach. Brittany angrily stood up and pointed a threatening finger at her counterpart. Alvin just shoved her hand away, spinning her around.

Alvin then continued rapping as the Chipettes surrounded him, trying not to let him escape.

Brittany ran and jumped to make another grab for the mike. She almost grabbed it, But Alvin pulled the mike towards him, so she just missed it, landing on her stomach. Alvin grinned smugly at her, while she glared back at him.

Just then, a familiar patch of black hair appeared over the head of the cheering fans. Simon and Theodore instantly recognized who it was.

"Dave!" they cried, as Dave pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the table where Alvin was. Alvin stopped singing and saw Dave, looking very cross.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, just as the music stopped on the iPod. Dave finally made it to the front of the crowd and made a grab for Alvin. The red clad chipmunk, however, quickly jumped out of the path of Dave's hands and leapt off the table, making a run for it.

Then, the Chipettes, Chipmunks, and the whole crowd, including Claire, covered their ears with their hands as and angry Dave inadvertently yelled his trademark yell into the microphone:

"_ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"_

"Not again." muttered Claire.

**Well, there's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! There's a new poll on my profile, so check it out and have a vote. The results from the last poll are as followed: Who's your favourite CGI Chipette? Brittany: 4, Jeanette: 1, and none for Eleanor.  
>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Busted

**Hi, everyone, Awesomo3000 here! Here's Chapter 9 for Chipwrecked. Again, thank you for waiting patiently!  
>Sorry for the late update! I have two reasons for this: A: I've had loads of homework to do, and B: I'm getting my new carpet laid in my room tomorrow so I had to clear all my stuff out, leaving only my bed.<br>Anyway, enough about me, on with the story! Read and review!**

**Chapter 9: Busted**

Alvin quickly scampered across the deck like a rocket, zipping through and past the legs of people and other obstacles in his way. Finally, the little chipmunk stopped and lent against one of the legs of a deckchair to catch his breath. He panted slowly, his furry head dripping with sweat from all the running.

"Oh, God…. Just when I'm having… the time of my life… Dave always has to butt in… and ruin everything…" he said to himself between pants, "And he said… vacations were supposed to be fun… when he has no clue… how to have fun." He then paused for a moment or two.

"I've really gotta learn to stop talking to myself." he muttered.

"ALVIN!" All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out over the noise of people chatting to each other. His head whipped around to see Dave pushing his way through the crowd towards Alvin.

"Oh, no. Not again." the red clad chipmunk thought out loud. He quickly looked around, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. Just then, something caught his eye.

A man and a woman were sitting on deckchairs next to a table, with plates of unfinished food resting on it. Hanging over the edge of a table, near the woman's side was a yellow and blue bandana she had taken off. Alvin's eyes lit up as an idea flew into his head.

He then turned to see Dave finally making it out of the crowd. He then began to make his way towards the chipmunk, clearly not looking happy at all.

"Alvin, you are in big trouble, young man." he scolded as he got closer and closer to his adopted son.

"Now or never." Alvin murmured to himself. Quick as a flash, he leapt up onto the table, and snatched the multi-coloured bandana up in his paw. The couple both jumped, startled by the chipmunk's unexpected presence. Just before Dave could make a grab for him, Alvin jumped up and quickly climbed up the pole near the table, holding one corner of the bandana in his paw. When he reached the top, he swung the bandana around the long wire of lights attached to the top of the pole. He then grabbed the other corner of the bandana in his other paw and began to slide down the stream of lights towards the deck below.

"Alvin, you get back here right this instant!" yelled Dave angrily as Alvin rocketed down the line of lights.

"Whoo-hoo!" the little chipmunk cried, as he shot over the heads of the people on the lower deck. Unfortunately, the bandana was beginning to become hot from sliding along the line of lights. The heat quickly burnt through the coloured material, snapping the bandana in half. Alvin screamed as he fell towards the holidaymakers below.

A woman with chestnut coloured hair and sunglasses was relaxing peacefully in his deckchair, holding her ice cold drink in one hand and holding a fashion magazine in the other hand. Suddenly, she screamed loudly as something red and furry landed upside down in her glass, splashing her drink all over the woman and her magazine. She lifted up her black sunglasses and looked at the thing in her drink. The furry object in the glass smiled sheepishly and waved at her. The woman screamed and dropped the glass onto the deck, shattering it into pieces.

"There's a rat in my drink! There's a rat in my drink!" she cried, pointing towards Alvin who was picking himself up. The red clad chipmunk then glared at the woman, clearly offended.

"Hey! Who are you calling a rat, lady?" he asked indignantly, "I'm the great Alvin Seville! Rats don't wear cool clothes like this, ya know!" Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out over the noise again.

"Alvin! Hold it right there!" Alvin quickly turned around to see Dave, running down the steps and across the deck towards him.

"Uh, oh. Here we go again." he muttered. The chipmunk quickly turned and began to make a run for it, with Dave in hot pursuit. Alvin jumped up onto the deckchairs, hopping across the heads of the people relaxing in them, like stepping stones, earning him yells like "Hey, watch it!" and "What the heck?". Every time Dave tried to make a grab for him, he missed and accidently whacked the people on the back of their heads.

Finally, Alvin leapt off the deckchairs and grabbed onto one of the umbrellas near one of the deckchairs. He swung around and let go so he was running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the umbrella tipped and landed onto top of one of the people in the deckchairs, causing him to spill his ice cream on the deck. Dave tried to stop himself but he couldn't.

Uncontrollably, Dave slipped on the ice cream and landed with a hard thud on his back. As he did so, his leg swung upwards, accidently kicking the tray that a passing lady was holding, causing drinks to go flying into the air. They all then landed on top of Dave, drenching his clothes.

Alvin grimaced as he watched the resulting chaos happening.

"Oh, God. Dave's gonna kill me when he gets his hands on me." he muttered quietly to himself. Quickly, he turned and ran away. As the red clad chipmunk scampered across the deck, he could hear Dave angrily yell his name.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIN!" The sound of his angry tone prompted Alvin to run faster. So he ran and ran and ran, until finally he could run no more. The little chipmunk stopped, panting and gasping as he leant against the wall of the ship. The hot beams of the sun heated against his brown fur as he wheezed breathlessly. Finally, Alvin sighed in relief.

"Phew. Thank God." he said quietly, looking around the corner of the wall, "I think I lost him." Suddenly, a huge silhouette stepped in front of the small red clad chipmunk, blotting out the sunlight. Alvin squinted his eyes and looked up to see who it was. When the sun cleared from his eyes, he saw it was a very wet, very angry Dave standing before him. Alvin's eyes widened and he gulped nervously.

"Uh, he, he." he stuttered nervously, "Hi, Dave. How's it going?" Dave didn't look at all amused.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, Dave and Claire had gathered all the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in the room they were staying in. Claire sat on the double bed and watched as Dave gave the six little chipmunks a very angry talking-to.

"I seriously can't believe you all. It's the first day of our family vacation and already you've caused loads of trouble on the ship." he scolded, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes all hung their heads ashamedly. Dave then turned his head towards the blue clad chipmunk who straightened his black glasses in shame.

"Simon, I'm very disappointed in you. You were supposed to make sure Alvin stayed out of trouble. And what do you do? You let him out of your sight and now here we are." Dave berated, "Even worse, you lied to me and Claire. If you want me to trust you, you have to be responsible for you and your brother's safety." Simon slowly nodded shamefully.

"Yes, Dave. I'm sorry, Dave." he replied almost inaudibly. Then Dave looked down at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, from what I heard, you caused one of the holidaymakers to drop her tray of food on the top deck." he said. The purple clad Chipette blushed bright red under her chestnut fur and looked down at her feet, struggling not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Dave." she said, her voice on the brink of tears, "It was an acidde…" Dave cut her off.

"Save it, Jeanette. I've heard it all before." he sighed, gripping the space between his eyes, "But you have to learn to be more careful in the future, alright? That way, accidents like these won't happen. Understand?" Jeanette wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, Dave." she replied quietly. Dave then turned to look at Brittany and Eleanor.

"Brittany, Eleanor, you two both went on the water slide on the top deck without asking me first." he scolded. Now Eleanor and Brittany looked almost as embarrassed as Jeanette did.

"And I specifically made it clear to you: No going anywhere like the top deck without asking me first. You have to learn to follow the rules I set you." Dave continued, "I'm only doing this because I want you to be safe. And following the rules is one of the ways to be safe. Especially in a big place like this. Do you both understand?" The two Chipettes both nodded their heads shamefully.

"Yes, Dave." they said simultaneously. Next, Dave looked down at Theodore who was trying really hard to not look at Dave and show his tears.

"Theodore, I'm very disappointed in you as well. I told you very clearly not to go wandering off on your own. You could have gotten lost or maybe even hurt." he said crossly. This made Theodore feel even worse. Seeing this, Dave softened a bit and lowered his voice slightly.

"Look, Theodore. I'm not furious at you, but you're too young to go wandering off all alone." he said gently. The green clad chipmunk sniffed, sucking back tears.

"I'm sorry, Dave." he said, "I was just trying to get a drink for Ellie."

"I understand, Theodore. But you should have asked one of your brothers or one of the Chipettes to go with you." Dave replied softly, "I'm only telling you this for your safety. Okay?" Theodore wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, Dave." the chubby chipmunk replied quietly. Dave smiled at him. His gentle mood changed though when he looked down at Alvin.

"Alvin, I am extremely disappointed in you the most." he said angrily.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Alvin muttered, trying to be funny.

"I'll ignore that." Dave replied, "Alvin, out of all your brothers and sisters, you have caused the most trouble today on the ship. You disobeyed me, went off on your own, went on the top deck without my permission, caused me to slip on your sunscreen trail, did karaoke without asking…" Alvin cringed each time Dave mentioned the things he did, his voice getting louder with anger.

"…stole someone's bandana, scared a woman and made her drop her drink, made me slip again, got me all wet…"

"Are you finished?" Alvin interrupted. Dave glared down at him, before finishing.

"And you broke all the rules that I laid down." he concluded, "What do you have to say for yourself, Alvin Seville?" The red clad chipmunk looked up at him.

"Well, you did say that family vacations were all about fun, Dave." he replied mischievously, "So I decided to have some fun." Dave didn't look at all amused at Alvin's jokey behaviour.

"Alvin, I am not joking around." he scolded, "That's your problem, Alvin. You are irresponsible. You treat everything like a joke, always ending up with you and the others getting into trouble. We're all here on this ship to relax, not cause trouble. I have had it with you and your fooling around, Alvin. When will you learn?" Alvin looked shocked by Dave's words. Claire finally stood up and placed a gentle hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Dave, don't you think you're being a little rough on Alvin?" she asked softly, "I mean, he didn't mean to cause any trouble today. It's the first vacation he's had in a long time. And he was just enjoying it."

"What she said." Alvin added, pointing to Claire.

"Well I think he was enjoying it too much." Dave replied, calming down a bit, "But still, I am very disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Alvin." The red clad chipmunk looked down at his feet, still feeling a little stung by Dave's scolding words.

"And as punishment, you're all not allowed to go out onto the deck for the rest of the evening." Dave added. His punishment was met with disappointed groans from the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"What? But, Dave…" Alvin began, but Dave cut him off.

"No buts, Alvin. Rules are rules." he said, "And you need to learn to follow them." He then turned and began to make his way towards the door. Just before he could touch the door handle, he stopped and turned around.

"Claire, can you keep an eye on them please?" Dave asked, "I'm going out onto the deck to calm down." Claire smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Dave." she replied. Dave smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Then, he turned around and went out of the door, closing it behind him. Claire turned her head towards the six little chipmunks who were all sitting on the bed, sulking. Claire sat down beside them.

"Guys…" she began.

"Dave treats us like a bunch of babies." Alvin moaned, "He never lets us do anything fun."

"I agree with you, Alvin." Brittany replied, "It's not like we meant to cause trouble today. Well, you did." Alvin shot her a dirty look.

"Guys, listen, I know Dave can be kinda…" Claire paused, searching for the right words.

"Boring?" Alvin offered cheekily.

"…Strict at times, but he's only like this because he wants to protect you, make sure you're safe." Claire said, "You're his family." The Chipmunks and Chipettes all sighed.

"I guess you're right." Eleanor replied, "Thanks, Claire." Claire returned Eleanor's smile, and then stood up and walked out of the door to join Dave on the deck. As soon as she was gone, Alvin grinned mischievously at the others.

"Hey, guys, you wanna…"

"No, Alvin." came the simultaneous reply from all five chipmunks.

"I think we've cause enough trouble for today, Alvin." said Jeanette sternly.

"Yeah." Theodore added. Alvin groaned in annoyance and slumped down on the bed.

"You're no fun." he muttered as he stared up at the ceiling.

**Well, there's Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it feels a little rushed, cos I got school tomorrow and I need to get to bed. Please review! There's another new poll up on my profile, so go and have a vote. The results from the last poll are as followed: What's your favourite song from Chipwrecked? Vacation: 4, Alvin's rap: 1, and none for Bad Romance.  
>Until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Too Cool For Rules

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And here is the tenth chapter of Chipwrecked! Again, sorry about the late update. I've been really busy today and tonight.  
>I had my new carpet laid in my room on Monday, and I have to say it looks SO awesome! So much better than hard wooden floorboards! A nice creamy colour too!<br>Also, I'd like to give a shoot-out to Cokuruscana! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm glad that you like my story so far! Without you and your support, I never would have got this far!  
>Anyhoo, on with the story! Read and review!<strong>

**Chapter 10: Too Cool For Rules**

That night, it was 8:40pm as the humongous Carnival Dream drifted elegantly through the even bigger ocean, slowly splitting the waves in half like a knife on a cake. The millions of bright lights from the ship's windows and decks lit up the entire cruise ship like a gigantic Christmas tree. The moonlight shone down on the ocean, its reflection rippling in the waves and reflecting off the ship's shiny white sides.

Everybody on the ship was enjoying themselves out on the brightly lit decks. Everybody, that is, except six.

0o0o0o0

Alvin slumped onto his back on the double bed and let out a long bored groan for the possibly hundredth time that evening. Simon glanced over at his brother from the other side of the bed and rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Alvin, we know you're bored. But you can't keep making that irritating noise all evening." Claire said, before going back to reading her magazine on the chair. Alvin turned his head towards his brother.

"But, I can't help it." he groaned, "I'm just soooooo boooooored!" Simon just sighed in response.

"Alvin, we do feel the same as you too." said Theodore who was helping himself to a biscuit.

"And besides, Alvin, it _is_ your fault that we can't go out onto the deck tonight." Simon said as he slipped into his blue pyjama top. Alvin sat up and glared over at the blue clad chipmunk.

"God, Simon! I said I was sorry!" he said, "What more do you want?"

"For you to stop being all…" Simon motioned his furry little hands towards Alvin's entire body. "…this." Alvin looked offended.

"But you just gestured to all of me." he replied. Simon nodded.

"Yes. That's right." he replied, "Stop being all of you." Alvin narrowed his eyes at Simon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked dangerously. Claire looked at the two chipmunks, a worried expression planted on her face.

"Guys, please don't…"

"I'm saying you need to grow up, Alvin!" Simon interrupted, "You need to stop acting so immature all the time. You're fifteen and you act like you're four! It's because of your childishness that we all got into trouble tonight!"

"Simon, for the last time, I'm sorry! Okay?" Alvin yelled, "I've apologized, like, a thousand times, but you won't accept my apology!" Simon shot Alvin a dirty look.

"It's because I lost Dave's trust because of you, Alvin!" he yelled back, "Now he can't trust me to keep an eye on you!" Theodore, who had been watching the whole thing, quickly leapt across onto the bed.

"Guys, please don't fight." Theodore begged, stepping between the two arguing brothers, "This is a vacation. We're supposed to relax, not fight." Simon looked down at Theodore's pleading eyes and his angry expression softened. He then sighed deeply.

"You're right. Sorry, Theo." he replied, ruffling Theodore's hair. Alvin's expression softened too.

"Yeah, sorry, Theodore." he said gently. Theodore and Claire smiled.

"He's right, Alvin." said Claire, "You need to calm down. I know this has been kind of a stressful day for us. But now, you need to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening." Alvin sighed deeply.

"Okay, Claire. You're right." he replied.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the Chipettes were running themselves a nice hot chipmunk-sized bath in the sink. Finally, Brittany turned off the taps and tested the water with her paw.

"Okay, girls. I think the water's ready." she said. Jeanette and Eleanor both jumped up onto the top excitedly.

"At last!" Eleanor said. The Chipettes then removed their vacation clothes, exposing their furry chipmunk bodies. They then all got into the small bath and sighed contently as the warm water engulfed the bottom halves of their bodies. Brittany leaned against the edge of the sink and sighed deeply.

"Just what the doctor ordered." she said.

"Yep, a nice relaxing end to a fun but stressful day." Jeanette added. Brittany's relaxed smile faded from her face at the mention of this.

"Ugh, don't remind me." she muttered. Eleanor looked over at her sister and sighed.

"Brittany, I know that you're still mad at Alvin because we can't go out onto the deck tonight." she said, "But that doesn't mean you have to keep hating on him." Brittany looked at her younger sister crossly.

"Eleanor, it's all his fault we can't do anything fun tonight." she replied angrily, "We all got into trouble because of him."

"Brittany, don't you think you're being a little too hard on Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"Too hard?" Brittany spluttered in anger, "Jeanette, he's the reason that we got in trouble! All because he just couldn't resist breaking "a few" rules! Don't you get it?" Brittany's anger quickly faded away when she saw that her sister looked hurt. She gently placed her paw on Jeanette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. I didn't mean to get angry at you." she said softly. Jeanette wiped away a few tears from her right eye.

"It's okay, Brittany." she responded.

"Britt, you just need to cut him some slack. After all, he didn't mean to get us in trouble tonight." Eleanor said, "Being fun and wild is just who he is. You can't force people to change." Brittany looked over at her sister and sighed deeply. It was true; even though Alvin annoyed her at times, she still never wanted him to stop being him.

"You're right, Ellie. I should give him a break tonight." she said. Just then, the Chipettes flinched and turned around as the door handle rattled slightly. Then the two doors both opened, revealing Dave in a white buttoned shirt with a black bowtie with black trousers and smart black shoes.

"Oh, hi, Dave." said Jeanette, smiling at him.

"Hey, girls. Are you nearly finished in here?" Dave asked, "Because I need to get ready."

"Oh, sorry." said Brittany. The three girls jumped out of their sink bath and quickly wrapped themselves in their chipmunk-sized towels. They were each their signature colour with their initials on the corner in silver writing. The Chipettes then picked up their vacation clothes in their arms.

"So, what are you getting ready for, Dave?" asked Brittany, as she and her sisters jumped down onto the floor and walked out of the bathroom. They then dumped their clothes next to the bed.

"I'm getting ready for my dinner with the captain tonight." Dave replied, stepping into the bathroom. Brittany was so surprised, her towel fell off, revealing her naked chipmunk body. She hastily picked it up and wrapped it around her when she noticed Alvin was staring at her from the bed.

"We're having dinner with the captain?" she asked excitedly, turning towards Dave. Ever since they had got on the ship, she had wanted to meet the captain.

"No, _I_ am." Dave responded, "You're staying here. I have to go apologize for everything _Alvin _did." He looked at Alvin sternly when he said that. With that, he shut the two doors to the bathroom to get ready. Brittany's excited expression faded into disappointment, then anger.

"This is _so _not fair!" she said crossly, straightening her pink towel, "I really wanted to meet the captain!"

"Don't worry. There's always next time, Brittany." Eleanor said, trying to calm her sister down.

"Who knows when next time will be, Ellie?" Brittany asked.

"We know how you feel, Brittany." Simon replied, "We really wanted to go to the dinner as well. But, we can't, thanks to a certain chipmunk." The five chipmunks all turned to look at Alvin on the bed.

"Oh, come on! I said I was sorry!" Alvin said, holding up both his hands in defence.

"Guys, listen. I know you're disappointed that you can't go." Claire said, putting down her magazine, "But Dave is already stressed out enough. The least you all can do is let him calm down for the rest of the night." The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, Claire." Theodore replied. The Chipettes leapt up onto the bed, and got into their clothes. Alvin, of course, looked away until they had gotten changed. Alvin looked across at Brittany and thought to himself.

_She's probably still angry at me. I have to make it up to her so she'll love me. I don't want her to hate me. _he thought. Then, gaining his confidence, Alvin gently took Brittany's hand in his. He felt her flinch slightly at his touch.

"Brittany?" he asked, "Can I talk with you? Alone." Brittany looked surprised at his question.

"Um, okay, Alvin." she replied. With that, Alvin jumped down off the bed and led her out of the room and into the corridor. He then shut the door behind them and turned to face his female counterpart.

"Brittany… are you… still mad at me?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Well, I was a little mad at you before." she replied, "Why? Why do you ask?" Alvin took a breath in and then sighed deeply.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry for my behaviour today." he said at last. Brittany looked surprised as Alvin continued.

"I only meant to have some fun, since this was a vacation. But all I did was get us into trouble." Alvin carried on, "And I'm sorry I snatched the mike from you today. I just can't help myself sometimes. And now it's because of me you can't have dinner with the captain. Can you forgive me?" Brittany looked at Alvin, her electric blue eyes unblinking in surprise. Then, she grabbed Alvin and pulled him into a hug. Now Alvin was the one who looked surprised.

"Of course, Alvin. How can I not?" she replied with a giggle, "Besides, that's just who you are: Fun, wild, hyperactive. I can't force you to change. I wouldn't want you to anyway." Alvin then smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank, Britt." he whispered. He then mouthed a silent "Yes!" to himself.

_If I keep this up, she's sure to love me back!_ he thought. Just then, the door to the room opened and Dave stepped out, all dressed in his clothes for the dinner with the captain. He looked down at the two hugging chipmunks and cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked sarcastically. Finally noticing him, Alvin and Brittany quickly broke apart and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Er, nope." Alvin replied nervously.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dave." Brittany added. Dave gave them both a disbelieving look, before kneeling down to face the two of them.

"Okay, now listen. I'm going to my dinner with the captain now." he said, "And I want all of you to behave while I'm gone. Especially you, Alvin. No causing trouble this time."

"Don't worry, Dave. I guarantee you that I will behave tonight. I've learnt my lesson. Honest!" Alvin replied. Dave looked at him sceptically before standing up.

"Good. Now go back inside. Claire will take care of you." he said, "I'll be back at ten-ish. And I want you all in bed by then."

"Okay, Dave." Alvin and Brittany said in unison as they walked back into the room. Dave then shut the door and walked away to the dinner. Alvin and Brittany both turned around and jumped up onto the bed. They then slumped onto their backs with the others. There was silence. Ten seconds passed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Jeanette, breaking the silence.

"To be honest, Jean, I don't really know." Simon replied. Another ten seconds passed. Finally, Claire spoke up.

"Guys, I'm getting thirsty. I'm gonna go get myself a drink from the buffet." she said, standing up, "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, no thank you, Claire. We're fine." replied Eleanor kindly. Claire smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." she said, making her way towards the door, "Simon, you're in charge until I get back." Simon looked surprised, while Alvin looked annoyed.

"Again, why does everybody always put Simon in charge all the time?" he asked.

"You're putting me in charge?" asked Simon, ignoring his brother.

"Sure. I still trust you, Simon." Claire replied kindly, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay. Bye, Claire!" called Theodore as Claire walked out of the door, closing it behind her. Silence filled the air once again.

"Oh, God. This is sooo boring." groaned Brittany.

"Welcome to the club, Britt." Alvin replied. Just then, he sat up.

"Hey, guys." he said, "I got an idea." The five chipmunks all sat up.

"Oh, no." muttered Simon. Alvin ignored him.

"Since we can't have fun in here, why don't we have some fun out on the deck?" he asked. The others all looked at each other, surprised and slightly worried at the sound of this idea.

"But, Alvin, Dave said we can't go out onto the deck tonight." reminded Eleanor.

"Yeah. We have to stay here." Theodore added.

"Come on! It's alright, Theo." Alvin replied, not worried at all, "It's only for a few minutes. Besides, Dave doesn't know won't kill him."

"No! Absolutely not, Alvin!" Simon said sternly, "I think we've had enough of your ideas for today."

"Oh, come on, Simon!" Alvin protested. But Simon turned away from his brother, both his arms folded across his chest.

"No." he replied. Jeanette gently placed her hand on Simon's right shoulder.

"Come on, Simon." she said, "I admit, it is breaking the rules Dave gave us, but it is better than being cooped up in this room all night." Simon had to admit, Jeanette did have a point. But he still looked a little doubtful.

"Well… I don't know…" he muttered.

"Yeah, come on, Simon." Brittany said, "We have to have some fun this evening." Still, Simon couldn't decide.

"Well…" Then Theodore stepped in front of him and looked at him, his eyes all big like a puppy.

"Come on, Simon. Just for a few minutes?" he begged, "Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?" Simon smiled at his younger brother; he just could never say no to Theodore's puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright." he said at last, "But just for a couple of minutes." His answer was met with cheers from the Chipettes and Theodore.

"Good, Simon! Now you're talking!" Alvin said, "Besides I'm too cool for rules." He then leapt down from the bed and began to make his way towards the door. The five other chipmunks all followed him.

"So, what do you have in mind, Alvin?" asked Brittany curiously. Alvin grinned at her.

"Karaoke!" he replied. The others looked confused.

"Again?" asked Jeanette and Eleanor at the same time.

"But this time, we'll all take turns at singing." Alvin added. Simon looked suspicious about this.

"Wait a minute. Since when do you ever want to take turns at sharing the mike, Alvin?" he asked.

"Since five minutes ago." Alvin responded, looking over at Brittany and smiling at her kindly. She then returned the smile.

"Alright then, let's go." said Eleanor. With that, the six little chipmunks all scampered out of the door. Simon was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, God." he muttered to himself, "Here we go again."

**And there it is, Chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
>I must say, the results from the last poll are amazing! For the first time, I have gotten a three way tie! Which Chipmunk group do you think is better? Alvin and the Chipmunks: 2, The Chipettes: 2, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes: 2. Thank you all so much for taking votes on my polls! As always, there's a new poll on my profile. You know the drill. :)<br>Until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Karaoke Night

**Hi, everyone, Awesomo3000 here! Here is Chapter 11 for Chipwrecked! I hope that you like it! I've included some of my favourite songs!  
>God, this week has been really tough for me! A: I've got lots of homework to do. And B: After four years of performing in my school's productions, I finally got a lead role as Fezziwig in A Christmas Carol. But my music teacher, who organised it, has been away ill, so we've been put about 45 hours behind schedule. And a few people dropped out, so they've cancelled it! Seriously, WTH? I've waited 5 years for a lead role, I finally get one, and they cancel the production! It's just not fair! But the drama teachers don't think it would be fair on the students, especially during exams.  
>But what are we talking about me for? You guys came here for the story, right? Read and review!<strong>

**Chapter 11: Karaoke Night**

Soon, Alvin and the five other chipmunks made it out onto the deck. They were surprised; the decks were even better at night. The long light streamers hanging over them lit up brightly in the dark night, shining like the stars. They were all lit in different colours from purple to green to red, and any other colours. Quite a lot of people were walking around on the deck, talking to each other or eating food.

"So, who's in the mood for some singing?" Alvin said at last, rubbing his paws together enthusiastically. Simon was beginning to have second thoughts about this.

"Um, Alvin, on second thought, maybe this isn't such a good idea." said Simon, "What if Dave hears us and we get into trouble again." The Chipmunks and Chipettes all began to look slightly worried about this. Alvin, on the other hand, looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Oh, Simon, you worry too much." he replied, "Besides, Dave's on the top decks with the Captain inside. I doubt he'll be able to hear us." The five chipmunks relaxed a bit.

"You do have a point there, Alvin." Brittany said.

"But what about Claire?" asked Theodore, "What if she comes back to the room and we're not there?" Alvin, again, didn't look worried at all.

"Don't worry, Theo. We'll just sing a couple of songs for the fans, and then go back." he replied calmly, "She won't even know we were gone. Okay?" Theodore smiled at this.

"Okay, Alvin." he replied.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for?" Alvin said excitedly, "Let's go!" With that, he took off like a rocket through the crowd's legs. The five chipmunks quickly followed him.

"Hey, Alvin! Wait for us!" called Eleanor as they all ducked, weaved and scampered through the towers of legs. Simon still didn't feel okay with this.

"I just know this isn't gonna end well." he muttered to himself as they finally found Alvin. He had jumped up onto a table at the end of the deck with a microphone on top of it. Next to the mike on the right was a small speaker and on the left was a big dance light machine, the kind that flashes to the beat of the music.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all leapt up onto the table, and scampered up next to Alvin.

"So, we're gonna do some karaoke now, Alvin?" asked Theodore eagerly. Alvin grinned down at his younger brother.

"Yes, we are, Theo." he replied.

"So, who's performing first?" asked Eleanor. Alvin responded by taking a step away from the mike and gesturing towards it with his paw.

"Ladies first." he said in a posh voice. Brittany giggled at this.

"Thanks, Alvin." she said to him.

"Um, Alvin. I'm starting to agree with Simon." Jeanette stuttered nervously, "Maybe this wasn't a very good idea." Simon nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." he replied, "Alvin, we could face severe consequences from Dave if we do this karaoke thing all over again." Alvin looked at his brother and laughed.

"I like you!" he laughed with a grin, "Nothing you say makes any sense." Simon groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes as Alvin then turned on the microphone. The red clad chipmunk then cleared his throat before speaking into the mike.

"Alright, everybody! Listen up!" Alvin called into it. Instantly, everyone on the deck stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the little chipmunk on the table. A few of the vacationer cheered at the sight of the six little chipmunks.

"Just for you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes will be performing some songs tonight before we head off to bed." Alvin said. The holidaymakers all cheered and whooped as Alvin backs away from the microphone. Then Brittany stepped forward to take the mike.

"And this time, we're all gonna be taking turns to sing." she spoke into it, "And we, the Chipettes, will be performing first. Do you have any requests?" Quickly, some of the people in the crowd shot their hands up. Brittany scanned through the hands before picking a black man with two daughters by his sides

"Yes, you?"

"Me and my family are going to Brazil. Can you sing a song from the film Rio?" the man asked, "They love that film!" His suggestion was met with murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Brittany smiled in response.

"Alright then!" Brittany replied.

"Yeah, we love that film too!" Jeanette added. Brittany then turned to face her two sisters.

"Okay, girls, let's go!" Quick as a flash, the music started on the speakers, and the girls began to sing into the microphone, doing dance movements to match the lyrics as they sang:

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_All in together now  
>How ya like the weather now<br>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)  
>Right here, show me now<br>You know how to put it down  
>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)<br>You got a light, girl, turn it on  
>Here's mine, turn me on<br>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)  
>You got a wild side, let it out<br>Imma make you bring it out  
>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, na, na, na)<em>

_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now  
>Just move your body girl<br>Work it to the floor  
>Let your body go now, now, now,<br>O-o-oh_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_See that you like it now  
>By the way, you're dancin' now<br>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)  
>Go ahead, make it count<br>Move your body, make it bounce  
>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)<br>You got a light, girl, turn it on  
>Here's mine, turn me on<br>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, Rio)  
>You got a wild side, let it out<br>Imma make you bring it out  
>(Rio, Rio-o, Rio, na, na, na)<em>

_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now  
>Just move your body girl<br>Work it to the floor  
>Let your body go now, now, now,<br>O-o-oh_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio  
>Show you all around De Janeiro<br>Teach 'em up, now be like a drummer  
>Don't act shy, girl, you know you wanna<br>dance-da-da-dance-da-da-dance-dance  
>Girl you know you wanna<br>dance-da-da-dance-da-da (O-o-oh, na, na, na)_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Say it one more time_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,  
>Fly o'er the ocean like an eagle, eagle,<br>Then we can chill in a gazebo, gazebo,  
>O-o-o-oh, na, na, na!<em>

Finally, the Chipettes finished their performance by doing a little spin and then pumping their fists into the air. The crowd instantly went crazy, whooping and cheering with glee. The Chipettes looked at each other and smiled, before taking a bow. Brittany then spoke into the microphone, silencing the excited crowd.

"And now, next up is the Chipmunks!" she said. The crowd cheered as the Chipettes stepped out of the way, revealing the Chipmunks. While the Chipettes had been performing, they had collected up some tin cans for drums, and Alvin had gotten an old bottle cap from a nearby table. Simon and Theodore began to tap lightly on the cans, as Alvin turned towards the crowd.

"Party in Ipanema, baby." he said coolly. Then the drumming instantly became louder and more upbeat, making the crowd cheer loudly. The chipmunks then began to sing:

_I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<br>I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<em>

_I wanna party  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And flyyyy<em>

Alvin then began to tap on his bottle cap like it was a small drum. Then, he began to sing:

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
>(But you're not a bird!)<br>Oh, yeah, you're right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket then (okay!)<br>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey!)  
>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' then (hey!)<br>_

_Cause I just wanna live my life and party (hey!)  
>All I want is to be free, and rock my body (okay)<em>

_Ain't nowhere round the world that I wanna live my life  
>In Rio<br>Cause in Rio  
>In Rio, I realize<em>

_I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And flyyyy<em>

Then Simon began to sing into the mike, taking Alvin's place:

_I'm that samba, samba master  
>Master, master, master, master<br>Who shouts out? Imma get your blaster  
>Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster<br>You dance fast, but I dance faster  
>Faster…<em>

As Simon sang, Alvin walked over to Brittany on the other side of the table and took his paw in hers. Again, Brittany flinched at his touch.

"Hey, um, Brittany. I was just wondering if, um…" Alvin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Brittany grinned at her fidgeting counterpart.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"You wanna have a dance with me?" Alvin finally asked. Brittany smiled at him.

"Sure." she replied. Smiling, Alvin pulled her into the middle of the table and began to dance to the music. They both twirled and danced together as Simon sang into the microphone, Theodore backing him up:

_You too slow  
>You need to catch up<br>You can dance and dance, but I..._

_I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>I wanna samba (party)<em>

_I wanna party (party)  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I wanna party (party)  
>And fly<em>

Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other as they both danced. Then, Jeanette and Eleanor both held Brittany's waist and held her up above their heads. Then Brittany began to sing a beautiful, atmospheric melody, the lights from the streamers shining down on her as Theodore and Simon both played the tin can drums.

Alvin stared at his female counterpart in awe and amazement. He knew Brittany was beautiful already, but from his point of view, she looked like an angel. Not to mention she was singing like one too. Her voice just melted his heart completely.

The bright lights reflected off Brittany's shiny auburn fringe as her two sisters lowered her slowly back onto the surface of the table. Alvin took Brittany's hands in his as he looked into her calm electric-blue eyes. Brittany gently looked back into his dark brown eyes. They both smiled at each other as the funky music played in the background.

Then, the two chipmunks began to move towards each other as the song neared the end. Alvin's head tilted as he got closer to Brittany. Both their eyes slowly began to close as their lips got closer and closer to each other until…

**Ooh, cliffhanger! There's Chapter 11! Hope you liked it! Please review! As you can tell, I am a huge fan of Rio! After seeing it, I fell in love with the movie, the songs and the place! Nico and Pedro are the best!  
>By the way, MisterChipmunk2000 has found the new Chipwrecked trailer on YouTube! Not a clear HD version, but still he found it! So thank you! Haven't seen it? Watch it! Here's the link: .comwatch?v=WMCreHECWXg&feature=feedf****  
>Here's the results from the last poll: If you could include an MJ song in Chipwrecked, what would it be? Beat It: 3, Thriller: 1, and none for the others. And, as always, there is a new poll on my profile, so go and have a vote.<br>Until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Munk Overboard

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And here is the twelfth chapter for Chipwrecked! I hope you like it!  
>I'm terribly sorry for the late update! AGAIN! Another busy week for me! Again, tons of homework to do! And I've got my Mock Interview, my Maths retake, and my Music recording session coming up! But that's the thing about being in Year 11. You're really busy.<br>Anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter 12: Munk Overboard**

But all of a sudden, Alvin and Brittany's romantic moment was suddenly interrupted by a large, ear-splitting boom, making both of them and everybody around them jump in shock.

"What the heck?" Brittany thought aloud as the music instantly stopped playing. Everybody on the deck all turned to see what the noise was that had ruined the karaoke.

They all saw that the dark clouds above the cruise ship were flashing brightly, letting out a deafening clap of thunder each time, followed by a flash of lightning.

"Uh-oh. It looks like there's a storm coming." Simon muttered, as rain began to fall around them.

"Oh, gee, thank you, Captain Obvious." Alvin replied sarcastically. His sarcastic remark towards his brother was quickly followed by another loud thunderclap. Theodore screamed in fright and gripped tightly onto Simon's arm. The holidaymakers on the ship quickly turned and began to scramble towards the entrances into the ship.

One woman's dress, a red one with sequins, got caught on a corner of the table. Frantically, as the thunder got louder, she pulled at the hem of her dress until she finally ripped it away, tearing off a big square of it. The square of sparkly material then got blown away in the strong winds beginning to appear.

The only vacationers outside on the deck were the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Come on, guys! We gotta head inside!" called Eleanor over the noisy weather, as the rain pelted down all around the six little chipmunks. Quickly, they all began to run towards the door. But the wind had other ideas. It crept around the edge of the door until finally, it blew it shut.

The six chipmunks stopped and stared in horror as Alvin desperately grabbed the edge of the door and tried to pull it open again, but the stubborn wind wouldn't let him.

"It won't budge!" Alvin yelled over the noise of the thunderclaps.

"Oh, no! We're stuck out here!" Jeanette cried. Suddenly a bright flash of lightning lit up the drenched deck, startling the six of them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Theodore called to no one in particular, trying to make himself heard over the loud wind.

"I don't know, Theodore!" Simon replied. The six chipmunks all stood and thought for a moment as the thunder and lightning flashed, the raindrops rapidly bombarding the deck all around them.

Suddenly, the door to the inside of the ship flew open. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all turned to see Claire step out onto the deck. And she did not look happy. She looked angry and relieved at the same time.

"Guys, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she called over the howling wind, bending down to face the six chipmunks. They all looked down at their feet guiltily.

"Sorry, Claire." Brittany replied, "We got bored so we decided to do some karaoke out on the deck." Claire then stood up and gestured towards the door.

"Well, why don't you all come in now?" she said, "Dave's gonna be back from his dinner with the captain soon and he'll be wondering where you all a…" Suddenly, an ear-piercing clap of thunder interrupted her, making them all jump in fright. The ocean waves pounded furiously against the edges of the cruise ship, making it rock slightly. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Claire all cried out and waved their arms about, desperately trying to keep their balance. Unfortunately, Alvin couldn't keep his any longer.

The red clad chipmunk cried out as he slipped over onto his back and began to slide uncontrollably across the soaking wet deck.

"Alvin!" cried Simon, dashing to help his brother, quickly followed by Theodore, Brittany and the others. Alvin looked up as he slid and looked in the direction he was sliding in. He wished he hadn't. He gasped in horror as he realised he was sliding towards the edge of the ship.

Alvin quickly flipped onto his stomach and frantically tried to grip the wet deck with his claws, without any success. Alvin screamed as the lower half of his body went under the railing and over the edge of the ship. Fortunately, he quickly managed to grab onto the wooden edge, gasping and panting as he looked down towards the crashing waves below.

"Oh, God, help me! I'm gonna die!" he cried as rain blasted his furry face. Quickly, to his relief, Simon appeared over the edge, holding onto the railing with his right hand and holding out his left towards his brother.

"Alvin, grab on!" he called. Quick as a flash, Alvin grabbed Simon's paw and began to climb back onto the ship. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on the edge. Alvin screamed as he fell towards the crashing water below, taking Simon with him.

"ALVIN! SIMON!" Jeanette, Brittany, Claire and the others screamed in horror, running to the edge. They frantically looked down at the waves, trying to find the two chipmunks.

"Where are they?" Eleanor cried.

"I don't know! I can't see them!" Claire replied.

"Alvin, where are you?" Brittany called desperately. Suddenly, she saw two familiar heads appear in the water below.

"There! There they are!" she cried, pointing towards the two chipmunks. The others followed her finger until they saw them.

"Help! Help! Munk overboard!" Alvin cried, waving his arms above the water.

"Oh, God! What are we gonna do now?" cried Jeanette, who was panicking like mad. Theodore looked around the deck, trying to find something that could help. Then, something caught his eye. Wedged underneath one of the deckchairs was an inflatable boat, about the size for a toddler to sit in.

"Perfect!" he said, rushing towards it. Quickly, he yanked it out from under the deckchair and ran back to the edge of the ship. The others looked confused.

"Theodore, what are you doing with that?" Eleanor asked. Theodore ignored her.

"Alvin! Simon! Climb into this!" he called down to his brothers. With that, the chubby chipmunk threw the inflatable over the edge and into the ocean. Quickly, Simon and Alvin both climbed into it, the two of them dripping wet.

"Thanks, Theo!" Alvin called up to his younger brother. On the deck, the others smiled at Theodore.

"Good thinking, Theodore!" said Brittany. Theodore smiled. Suddenly, the ship rocked again. This time, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette slipped. Claire made a grab for them, but she missed. And as they went over the edge of the ship, they didn't manage to grab onto the wooden side.

The three of them screamed as they all plummeted towards the waves below. They landed with a splash in the ocean, the waves crashing around them.

"Theodore!" Eleanor cried as her sisters and Theodore quickly clambered into the small inflatable boat. Claire quickly yanked the chubby Chipette away from the edge of the ship.

"Stay away from the edge, Ellie!" she said, "I'm not gonna lose you too." But as she stood up, her high heel shoes slipped on the wet deck. As Claire fell, Eleanor fell out of her hand and slid across the soaking wet deck. She desperately tried to hold onto the wooden edge, but her weight kept pulling her down until finally, she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ellie!" Claire screamed as Eleanor fell into the ocean before being helped into the inflatable boat by her sisters. Claire felt extremely helpless. There was nothing she could do. Claire wanted to dive in and save the six of them but she could only watch as the waves carried the inflatable out to sea, the high-pitched calls of the Chipmunks and Chipettes fading into the distance.

"I gotta get Dave." she thought out loud. Quick as a flash, she turned around and flung the door to the ship open, dashing inside.

0o0o0o0

"Claire! Dave! Anybody! Help us!" Alvin cried desperately towards the cruise ship, getting further and further away from them.

"Alvin, it's no use." Simon interrupted him, "No one can hear us." So Alvin slumped into the inflatable boat, looking defeated. Jeanette pulled Simon into a tight hug, tears streaming down her wet furry face. Simon gently hugged her back, rocking her slightly.

"This is the worst vacation ever." she said between sniffs, "I want to go home."

"Don't worry, Jeanette." Simon replied softly, "We'll be okay. I promise." Theodore tucked himself up into a ball next to Eleanor, who pulled him close.

"I'm scared, Simon." Theodore whimpered, "What are we going to do?" Simon gently pulled out of his hug with Jeanette and tussled Theodore's head.

"Theodore, don't be. We won't be stuck out here forever." he said, "We'll be fine." Theodore stopped whimpering for a second and looked at his older brother.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Simon replied. But he wasn't sure if that was all true. The six little chipmunks then snuggled down into a deep sleep, the inflatable rocking in the waves.

0o0o0o0

Claire finally made it to the captain's headquarters on the top decks and burst through the door. Her entrance was met with surprised facial expressions from both the captain and Dave, both dressed in smart suits and sitting at a big dinner table with plates of fancy food scattered across it,

"Claire, wh-what are you doing here?" Dave asked, clearly confused. Claire stopped for a moment to catch her breath before talking.

"Dave, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went overboard." she replied. Dave stared at her in shock, his face completely frozen.

"What?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"They went onto the deck to do karaoke and there was a storm." Claire explained, "It was raining and the deck got wet. Then they all slipped and fell overboard. And now they're out there, lost at sea." Instantly, Dave burst out of his seat and began to run towards the door.

"No! That's not true!" he cried, facing Claire. Claire's face remained solemn.

"It is, Dave. I was there." she replied softly. Dave now looked horrified at this point.

"Oh, no! What are we gonna do now?" he cried. He then turned towards the captain.

"Captain, we have to find my sons and daughters!" he said frantically, "They're out there, lost in the ocean! We have to find them!" The captain shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Seville, but the sea's too rough to send out the lifeboats." he replied.

"But we can't just leave them out there!" Dave yelled, advancing towards him, "They're just kids!" Claire quickly held him back.

"Dave, just calm down for a moment." she said gently, "Look, I understand you're upset. I'm as traumatized as you are about this. But the captain does have a point, you know." Dave glared at her, before taking a deep sigh.

"Exactly, Mr. Seville. And how are we going to find six tiny chipmunks out here in the middle of a huge ocean?" the captain added, "It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. And for all we know, they could be anyway."

"Well, we have to do something, captain." Dave said, "They're my family."

"Oh, captain, isn't there anything that we can do?" Claire asked sadly. Gravely, the captain stood up and walked over to the window of the room, looking out into the roaring ocean, the moonlight shining brightly on the water.

"We can hope." came the solemn reply.

**Oh, no, what are they gonna do now? Well, there's Chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I've had loads of homework to do today. Read and review!  
>I've got my first French writing exam this Friday! I'm so nervous! :( Wish me luck!<br>Here are the results from the last poll: Who is your favourite CGI chipmunk? Alvin: 4, Theodore: 3, and none for Simon. Again, there's a new poll on my profile, so go and have a vote!  
>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Chipwrecked

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And here is Chapter 13 of Chipwrecked! Hope ya like it! OMG, thank you SO much for the reviews! I now have over 100! Hopefully I should have over 200 by the time this story is finished!  
>Now I know what you're gonna say: You're gonna say (or shout) "Awesomo3000, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Well, my internet has been down for a week, cos there's been a problem with my BT Broadband connection. Please don't kill me! *gets chased by angry mob* But I can finally update not that half term is here and my internet's back! *mob stops*<br>Phew, I had a hell of a lot of unread emails in my inbox to read and catch up on, some of them being story alerts like for jessicaluvzchipmunks and Cokuruscana and friend invites and replies on YouTube like AATCCHIPWRECKED. I had 44 unread emails! 44! So I've had a LOT of catching up and reviewing to do!  
>BTW, I had my French writing exam on Friday! And I have to say, it went really well! I managed to remember everything I'd been practicing! I hope I get a B or hopefully higher! :) But now I've got my Maths retake exam in November to worry about. :(<br>Anyway, on with the new chapter! So, read and review!**

**Chapter 13: Chipwrecked**

The next morning, the horrendous stormy weather had finally stopped, fading away along with the dark night, and the bright sunshine had taken over for the rest of the morning. The sunlight shone down brightly from the blue sky, its rays gleaming through the clouds and shimmering in the calm, rippling ocean waves. There was absolutely nothing in sight, except for the blue sky and clear waters.

The small inflatable boat, meanwhile, bobbed up and down gently in the peaceful sea, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all fast asleep inside it. After a long, rough and terrifying night of raging storms, howling wind, pelting rain, and crashing waves, they had all finally managed to get some sleep in the uncomfortable inflatable.

As the yellow pool toy floated around gently on top of the waves, Alvin lay on his back upon the cold, wet surface of the inflatable, breathing quietly as he slept. Suddenly, his peaceful slumber was interrupted by a soft sound. Alvin groggily opened his eyes slightly and listened. It sounded like somebody was crying. Alvin's brown eyes followed the source of the crying noise, until he saw Brittany at the end of the blow-up boat. She was curled up in a ball, facing the yellow edge of the inflatable and crying to herself softly.

Gently, Alvin crawled over to where she was and watched his female counterpart sob quietly, not aware of his presence. He hated to see her upset. Whenever she was sad, it made Alvin sad. The red clad chipmunk placed his paw on Brittany's arm and shook her gently. Instantly, the crying stopped.

"Brittany? Are you alright?" Alvin whispered to her. Brittany slowly rolled over to face him. Alvin could clearly see that her normally soft electric-blue eyes were wet from crying so much.

"Oh, hi, Alvin." she replied, her voice sounding quite choked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Cos from what I heard, it sounded like you were crying." Alvin said, looking at her still wet eyes, "You look like it too." Hastily, Brittany wiped her eyes.

"Oh, I was just having a nightmare." she responded innocently. Alvin looked into her eyes, a disbelieving look planted on his face.

"Brittany, why are you really crying?" There was silence for almost ten seconds. Then, Brittany threw herself at Alvin and hugged him tight, tears pouring down from her eyes as she cried softly. Alvin gently returned the hug, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm scared, Alvin." she whimpered, sounding like a five year old, "We're stuck out here in the middle of the ocean and no one knows where we are. What if we're stuck out here forever?" Alvin gently pulled out of the hug and looked deep into her blue eyes. He could see them soften slightly at his touch.

"Now, Brittany, listen to me." he said quietly, "I know this all seems hopeless. But if you just believe hard enough, then we'll be able to get through this. Together. You just need to be strong for me and your sisters. Don't give up hope, and we'll be fine." Brittany instantly smiled at her counterpart.

"Thanks, Alvin." she replied, hugging him, "I needed that." Suddenly, there was a loud pop from the bottom of the inflatable boat. The unexpected sound instantly woke the four other chipmunks up.

"What the…? What happened?" asked Alvin. Simon rubbed his eyes and then looked down at the floor of the inflatable. There was now a small hole in the bottom, and water was gushing through it and filling up the boat. Simon's eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh-oh, I think a rock's punctured the boat." he replied.

"Oh, great!" Eleanor cried, as seawater rushed around her ankles, "First we're stuck at sea and now we have a puncture. How could this get any worse?" All of a sudden, a big wall of water began to grow from the sea next to the boat, slowly growing and pushing the inflatable along the water, causing it to tilt to the left.

"Whoa! We're tipping!" Theodore screamed, trying to keep his balance.

"Oh, no, we're gonna capsize!" Jeanette cried, as the boat tipped even more. Finally, the wall of water came crashing down on the punctured boat and the six screaming chipmunks, engulfing them in a small explosion of frothy seawater.

The six little chipmunks clenched their eyes shut under the raging water and struggled to swim to the surface as the underwater force from the wave kept pushing them along. Then, just as they all burst above the water gasping for air, another wave crashed down on their surfaced heads, forcing them underwater again and pushing them along.

Finally, the water around them washed away and they now found themselves lying on dry sand. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all coughed and spluttered on the sand, spitting out seawater. Theodore spat out a mouthful of seawater, as Eleanor gently rubbed his back. Alvin stood up and shook the sand off his drenched red sweater, as Simon straightened his black glasses.

"Well, that was some ride." Alvin said at last, trying to lighten the mood. Brittany glared at him as she stood up.

"Oh, great! Now my hair's all wet! And my outfit, ruined!" she muttered to herself, wringing the water out of her soaking wet skirt.

"Brittany, we're lucky we survived." Jeanette said, before coughing up some water.

"Yeah. We just went through a rough stormy night out at sea, and all you can worry about is your clothes?" Alvin asked jokingly. Finally, Brittany stopped worrying about her look and stared at their new surroundings in wonder and awe.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all standing on a long sandy beach, the waves gently rolling back and forth onto the dry sand then back into the ocean. Brittany looked up and down the beach; it stretched from one end to the other as far as she could see. There was also a long line of tall tropical trees with long leafy branches, stretching all the way down the edge of the beach. From the looks of it, it all looked like a jungle.

The six little chipmunks all gazed in amazement at the strange, exotic environment before them.

"Where the heck are we?" Eleanor asked at last, not taking her eyes off the beach and trees.

"Eleanor, I think we're stuck on a desert island." Jeanette replied, standing up and cleaning his glasses.

"No duh, Einstein." Alvin said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, no. What are we going to do now, Simon?" Theodore asked nervously, turning towards his older brother.

"Don't worry, Theo. We won't be here forever." Simon replied reassuringly, "We'll think of something." Suddenly, Brittany turned around sharply, an angry expression planted on her face. With an enraged growl, she shoved Alvin really hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the sand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Alvin asked. Before he could get back up, Brittany pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"We're stranded, Alvin! Stuck! Marooned! On a deserted island with no way home!" she yelled, positively livid, "We're gonna die and it's all your fault!" Alvin stared at his furious female counterpart, clearly confused.

"Wait a minute, MY fault?" he spluttered, "How is all this my fault?"

"Oh, please! Don't play stupid, Alvin! If you hadn't decided to go out onto the deck last night to do karaoke, we wouldn't be stuck here!" Brittany replied angrily, "And now, thanks to you, we're gonna starve on this stupid island! I mean, out of all the stupidest things you've done in your life, Alvin, this one is the worst!" Alvin held up both his hands in defence.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Britt!" he protested, "It's not like I was trying to get us stuck here! I'm sorry, alright?" But Brittany just continued to rant at her male counterpart.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Alvin!" she yelled, "Sorry's not gonna get us off this island, is it? Now we're gonna be stuck here forever, just 'cos you can't follow a few simple rules!"

"I think that's already been established." Alvin replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up!" Brittany snapped, "We'll starve to death on this island! We're gonna be in tomorrow's headline: Chipmunks and Chipettes get Chipwrecked! Because! Of! YOU!" With that, she kicked some sand into Alvin's face. Quickly, Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed Brittany by her arms and held her back.

"Let me go!" she yelled furiously, "Lemme at 'im!"

"Brittany, will you just calm down for two seconds?" Eleanor cried, struggling to hold her fuming sister back. Brittany glared at her younger sister as she tried to break free.

"How can I calm down when HE'S the reason we're in this mess?" she said, pointing at Alvin who was picking himself up and wiping the sand out of his eyes.

"Brittany, like he said, he didn't mean to get us stuck here." Jeanette put in, "It was just an accident."

"Brittany, as much as I agree with you on it being Alvin's fault we're on this island, Jeanette's right." Simon added. Then Theodore joined in.

"Yeah. He wasn't trying to get us stranded. Just cut him some slack." Alvin sighed in relief, as he brushed the sand off his sweater with his paw.

"Thanks, Theodore." he sighed. But as soon as Brittany heard Alvin's voice, she snapped again. Livid, she broke free of her sister's grip and began chasing Alvin around in circles.

"Oh, God! Help! She's trying to kill me!" Alvin cried.

"Brittany, stop it! This isn't helping!" Eleanor cried, but Brittany wouldn't listen to her. She just kept chasing Alvin furiously.

"I'm gonna kill you, Alvin! I'm gonna claw your eyes out!" Brittany shouted, as she chased him, "I'm gonna kill you, bury you, dig you up, clone you, kill all your clones, then I never want to speak to you again!" Finally, Simon reached out and grabbed Brittany's arms, and looked into her eyes.

"Brittany! STOP!" he yelled into her face, "Just. Calm. DOWN. We're just gonna find a way off this island, and then we can all go home." Then he released his grip. Brittany sighed and turned around to face the line of trees at the end of the beach. She then dropped onto her knees.

"Oh, great. This is perfect. Stuck on a desert island out in the middle of the sea, and nobody knows we're here. What could be worse?" Brittany muttered, "We'll be stranded here forever!" She punched the sand out of frustration, creating a small fist shaped crater in the sand. Brittany then turned around and pointing an accusing finger at Alvin, who quickly hid behind Jeanette, in case she tried to pounce on him.

"It's all your fault, Alvin!" she yelled, "You've ruined us!" She then turned around and buried her face into her hands, groaning despairingly. Alvin came out from behind Jeanette and cautiously walked over to Brittany.

"Brittany, just listen to me. I didn't mean to get us stuck here." he said, "I never meant for any of this to happen. You want me to say I'm sorry? Alright. I'm sor…" Brittany interrupted him.

"Shut up, Alvin." she said through the paws still covering her face. Alvin quickly backed away from his still angry counterpart.

"She just told me to shut up when I was apologising!" he said in both hurt and anger. Simon gently placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Just let her cool down for a while, Alvin." he replied gently. He then turned around to face the others.

"Okay, guys. Since we're stuck here, we might as well make ourselves useful." he said, "Let's get some wood for a fire and something to sit on."

"Alright then." Eleanor responded, making her way towards the trees. Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, and Theodore all followed her, except for Brittany who stayed on the beach to find a place for the fire.

In the jungle, Theodore scurried up to a big bush and broke a small, thin twig off one of the branches. He then presented it to Simon hopefully.

"How's that, Simon?" he asked.

"Theodore, we're gonna need bigger sticks than that." Simon replied gently, picking up a bigger stick from the ground and showing it to him helpfully, "Like this."

"Oh. Okay." Theodore replied. Simon smiled as the chubby little chipmunk put down the miniscule twig in his hand and began to search the muddy ground for the more bigger ones.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, the five chipmunks all met up on the beach and presented what they had found. Eleanor held out her stuff.

"Alright, I've collected some small sticks for the fire." she said. Then Theodore held out his sticks.

"Yeah! And I've got some bigger sticks!" he added eagerly. Simon smiled at his younger brother.

"Okay, good." he said, then turning to Jeanette and Alvin, "Alright, what have you two got?" The two chipmunks both held out what they had found.

"I've got some leaves for us to sit on. Big ones." Jeanette said, taking one of them out from under her arm and holding it out.

"Okay." Simon replied, impressed. He then turned to Alvin. "And you?" Sheepishly, Alvin held up in his paw what he had gotten. It was a long bony stick with a pointed end, about half the size of Simon. Simon's impressed smile disappeared.

"Alvin, what the heck is that?" he asked crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's a fire poker." Alvin replied, "We want the fire to be good, don't we?" Simon groaned, slapping his hand on his face and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Alvin, we're stuck on this island and you're being lazy." the blue clad chipmunk said, "Don't you want to get off this island?"

"Of course I do, Si." Alvin replied, holding up his hands in defence.

"Then you need to cooperate more, Alvin. Take responsibility." Simon replied, "Then we can rely and trust you. And then we can get off this island and go home!"

"Alright, alright! Take a chill pill! Jeez." Alvin replied hastily. Theodore quickly put down his sticks for the fire and cut in between his two arguing brothers.

"Guys, please don't fight. Things are bad enough already." he said worriedly. Alvin and Simon looked down at their younger brother and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Alvin replied with a sigh.

"We're sorry, Theodore." Simon added kindly, rubbing Theodore's hair.

"Come on, guys." Jeanette interrupted, "Brittany's got the space for the fire ready." Quickly, they all ran back onto the beach and made their way over to Brittany who had found a large empty area of the beach. The six little chipmunks all laid their large leaves down in a circle and then made a cone shaped stack out of the sticks in the middle.

"Okay, that's over and done with." Simon said, studying the stack for the fire, "Now to light it."

"Yeah. Except how do we do that?" Brittany asked. Alvin looked over at Brittany and then looked at the stack. Then suddenly, an idea popped into his little chipmunk brain. Quickly, he swiped Simon's glasses off his face and knelt down.

"Hey, those are my glasses!" Simon cried, feeling the air around him blindly.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Eleanor asked, clearly confused. Alvin ignored her and intently focused the glasses at the stack of sticks.

"Just watch." he replied, "I saw this is a movie once." Alvin moved the glasses back and forth carefully until he finally got them in the position he wanted them. Alvin then moved his head out of the way so that the sun was shining through the lenses, focused on the stick pile. He waited for a few seconds until finally, a stream of hot smoke began to emit from the stack of sticks, twisting and curving into different shapes. Finally, a burst of flames erupted from the small sticks on the inside of the pile. Alvin victoriously pumped his furry fists into the air.

"Whoo-hoo! We have made FIRE!" he cheered.

"Fascinating." Brittany replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Alvin glared at her as he stood up.

"You're welcome." he muttered. Simon then snatched the glasses out of Alvin's paws.

"Gimme those." he grumbled. Simon then placed the glasses back on his face and sighed in contentment.

"But I have to admit I'm impressed though, Alvin." he added, straightening his glasses.

"Thanks, Simon." Alvin replied with a smile, "I'm glad someone appreciates my work." He glared over at Brittany when he said this. Brittany just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Then the Chipmunks and Chipettes all sat down on their leaves around the fire, watching the small flames in the stack flicker. Five minutes passed. Then, the Chipettes began to sing:

_I'm a survivor,  
>I'm not gon' give up,<br>I'm not gon' stop,  
>I'm gon' work harder.<em>

_I'm a survivor,  
>I'm gon' make it,<br>I will survive,  
>Keep on survivin'.<em>

_I'm a survivor,  
>I'm not gon' give up,<br>I'm not gon' stop,  
>I'm gon' work harder.<em>

_I'm a survivor,  
>I'm gon' make it,<br>I will survive,  
>Keep on survivin'.<em>

Alvin looked over at Brittany and smiled slightly to himself. Even though she drove him nuts sometimes with her temper and stubbornness, he still loved her for both her looks and her voice.

"What are you looking at, Alvin?" Alvin quickly snapped out of his trance at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Nothing." he replied, hastily turning away, "Err, I was just gonna say, way to keep the spirits up, guys!" Brittany looked at him suspiciously before turning away. Alvin could tell, from the tone of her voice that she was still angry at him for getting them stranded.

"So what do we do now? I'm so hungry." Theodore asked anxiously. Alvin sighed.

"Theodore, you're always hungry." Ignoring him, Eleanor looked over at her male counterpart and gently placed her paw on his shoulder.

"We wait for Dave to come and rescue us, Theo." came the calm reply.

"Yeah, somehow, I doubt Dave will wanna find us, Ellie." Brittany interrupted. Everyone looked at her, obviously confused.

"Why?" asked Simon, puzzled.

"Because Alvin always drives him nuts." she replied, glaring over at Alvin. She then turned her head forward to face the flickering fire again. Alvin didn't look at her; he was too busy staring into the dancing flames, thinking to himself.

_She's still mad at me. I cannot lose her!_ Alvin thought, _I have GOT to get her to love me back! Looks like it's time for the Love Doctor to prove himself._ Boldly, he stood up and puffed out his chest like a god.

"Listen to me, everyone." he boomed in his high-pitched voice. Instantly, the five other chipmunks turned to face him.

"Guys, since we're stuck on this island because of me, we have to survive so we can get through this together!" the red clad chipmunk continued, "We are not gonna get anywhere by just sitting around this fire in despair. We need to work together if we're going to get off this island alive!" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, especially Brittany. They had all never seen Alvin so serious before. He was actually looking out for them all.

"Whoa. Who died and made you leader?" Simon asked, clearly surprised. Alvin whipped his head around to face his younger-by-five-minutes brother.

"The previous leader." came the serious reply. He then turned to face the others again.

"Alright, now listen up. If we're gonna survive on this island, we need food, shelter, and water." he said, counting with his fingers.

"Um, Alvin, we're chipmunks." Jeanette cut in, "We know how to survive in the wild…" But Alvin quickly interrupted her.

"Ah, bup-bup-bup-bup! Don't question me, Jeanette." he said, waving his hand in her face in dismissal, "As of right now, I'm taking charge, so I make the orders. And if you want to survive until Dave comes, you have to listen to me." Simon stood up next to his brother.

"Guys, as much as I hate to say it, for once, Alvin is right." he said, earning him a glare from Alvin. Simon ignored it, straightening his glasses.

"If we're going to survive this island until Dave comes and rescues us, we have to get some survival supplies." he continued, "So let's get off this beach, and find some real food!" Instantly, Brittany stood up.

"I agree!" she replied, then turning to face her sisters and Theodore, "Come on, guys! Let's get some survival supplies!" Bravely, Eleanor and Theodore both stood up and joined their siblings. Jeanette, however, stayed sat on her leaf, her legs tucked into her chest.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked up at her male counterpart nervously.

"Uh, I don't know, guys." she stuttered, shakily straightening her purple glasses, "What if we get lost? It's like a jungle out there."

"That's because it is, Jean." Alvin sighed, "Now come on!" Jeanette remained on her leaf mat, still cautious. Simon knelt down to face her and gently tilted her chin up towards him.

"Jeanette, don't you want to survive on this island until Dave comes for us?" he asked softly. Jeanette sniffed and nodded slowly in reply.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then you need to be strong if we're gonna get off this island alive." Simon continued, "Besides, you lived in a forest all your life until you met us. Why should a jungle be any different?" Jeanette continued sitting and remained silent for a moment. She then gently took Simon's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"You're right, Simon. I'm in." she replied at last. Simon smiled kindly at Jeanette.

"That's the spirit." he said kindly. Jeanette blushed like mad under her chestnut fur and returned the smile.

"Alright then! What're we waiting for, lovebirds?" Alvin interrupted loudly, "Let's go!" He then began to make his way towards the tall, jungly trees, the others all following behind. Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance, and followed the others towards the jungle, Jeanette still holding his hand.

"You ready?" he asked, as they all got closer to the wall of trees. A tiny, almost inaudible gulp emitted from Jeanette's throat as she smiled nervously at Simon.

"Yep." she replied, as the six little chipmunks finally entered through the trees and into the strange wilderness.

**Well, there's Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it! Phew, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Next update will be quicker, I promise! Read and review!  
>Yes, in the next chapter, they're gonna fight over the food like in the trailer. BTW, what do you think that food is that they fight over, cos to be honest, I have absolutely no idea. Is it a mango or something? Write your responses in your review.<br>Also, MisterChipmunk2000 has found and revealed the official songs for the Chipwrecked movie soundtrack! And a big thank you to him! Thanks, MisterChipmunk2000, you're awesome!  
>Here's the results from the last poll: Which ChipmunkChipette are you like? Brittany: 3, Theodore and Eleanor: 2, Alvin: 1, and none for Simon and Jeanette. Once again, there's another new poll on my profile, so go and take a vote!  
>Oh, one more thing! The full length 3<strong>**rd**** trailer for Chipwrecked is now on YouTube in high quality! Plus the 4****th**** one! And I have to say, they are SO AWESOME! I can't wait now! Here are the links, in case you haven't seen them yet: Just type .com/watch?v=HOswJcZvAiE&list=FLuxOelsy-g-Y_dbMvhneaow&index=2 for the 3rd trailer and .com/watch?v=d14HeRlrV9A&feature=related for the 4th! Enjoy!  
>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Food Fight

**Hi, everyone! Awesomo3000 here! And here is the 14****th**** chapter for Chipwrecked! I hope you like it!  
>So sorry for the late update! I've been busy doing my GCSE Art homework! It's very important. But, hey, it's better than not updating for a whole week! :)<br>Also, I wanna give a shoutout to Squeakuelrocker for giving me support for my French and Maths exams! You've helped me so much and boosted my confidence! So, thank you! In the words of The Scary Guy, you rock the world, man!  
>So anyway, Chapter 14! Read and review!<strong>

**Chapter 14: Food Fight**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes wandered further and further into the giant strange jungle, gazing at their exotic surroundings in wonder. Everywhere they looked, there was vegetation, a few rocks, and loads of tall trees with long, weird branches that twisted and curled in different shapes and thick whip-like vines that hung down from the very tops of the trees, some of them almost touching the ground. Also, the leaves growing on the branches on the trees were different sizes; some were big and wide, and some with short and thin. Strange leafy plants, like ferns and other exotic plant life, stuck out of the muddy ground around them, the sunlight peeking through the tree leaves and reflecting off their leaves.

Theodore stopped for a moment to take a peek at a big Venus flytrap sticking out of a bouquet of plants. It was green and had long needle-like teeth around the edges, with a dark pink centre. Curious, Theodore leaned forward to have a closer look at this strange plant. Seeing him do this, Eleanor panicked.

"Theodore!" Quickly she grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back away from the dangerous plant, his whiskers just touching the fuzzy surface, making it snap shut in a flash. An laughing smile spread across Alvin's face.

"Wow, that's the first time something's tried to have _you_ for dinner, Theodore." he chuckled. Brittany irritably elbowed him in the ribs, clearly not amused.

"Ow! Okay, jeez." Alvin muttered, as he rubbed his side better. The others all ignored him.

"Teddy, you need to be careful on this island!" Eleanor scolded at her counterpart, helping him to his feet. Simon nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Theo." he added, "You never know what you might find in a strange place like this." Theodore looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"Sorry, Simon. I didn't know." he said, "I was just curious." Simon smiled gently and patted Theodore on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Theodore. I understand." he replied kindly. Alvin interrupted them.

"Come on, guys. We're trying to find some food here, remember?" he said.

"He's right, guys, let's find something. I'm starving." Brittany agreed, following him. Alvin mouthed a silent "Yes!" to himself as the others all followed him.

"Okay, so where are we gonna find some food on this island?" asked Jeanette, looking around. Alvin quickly jumped on top of a large twisty arch-like log and then turned around to face everyone.

"Okay, everybody. Search everywhere for food." he ordered, "The trees, the ground, the bushes. Mostly the trees. We'll signal and all meet back here when we find something. Go!" So the five chipmunks, along with Alvin, split up and all ran into the jungle in different directions, Simon with Jeanette, Theodore with Eleanor, and Alvin with Brittany.

Jeanette wandered further into the jungle, looking very cautious about her surroundings. Simon, on the other hand, looked perfectly cool about this.

"Err, S-Simon?" Jeanette asked, breaking the silence. Simon stopped walking and turned to look at his female counterpart.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Are you sure we're gonna survive on this island until Dave comes?" she asked nervously. Simon smiled and placed his hand gently on Jeanette's slightly trembling shoulder.

"Of course we are, Jeanette. I know we will." he replied, "You just need to stop worrying all the time and be strong for your sisters and for yourself. And then you'll be fine. And like I said before, you've lived in a forest before. Why should a jungle be any different?" Jeanette smiled at her male counterpart.

"Thanks, Simon." she said. Suddenly, she flung herself at him and gave him a big hug. Simon, although surprised, returned the hug.

"Erm, you're welcome, Jeanette." he responded, clearing his throat. Realising what she was doing, Jeanette quickly broke apart from the hug.

"Err, sorry, I-I don't know what came over me, Simon." Jeanette said, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"That's alright. It happens." came the reply, "Well, mostly in movies, but still…" Jeanette gave him a smile in response.

0o0o0o0

10 minutes later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all met back at the rock where they had started.

"Okay, so what have we all found?" Alvin asked, as he and Brittany presented what they had gotten, "We only found a couple of berries, but I don't think it's enough for us all."

"That and we don't know whether they're poisonous or not." Brittany added. Next, Theodore and Eleanor presented the things they had found.

"Me and Theodore found a few small mushrooms." Eleanor said, "But, like you, we didn't know whether or not they're poisonous." Finally, Simon and Jeanette spoke up.

"To be honest, we didn't find any food." Simon explained, "Just dirt and twigs." Alvin sighed and looked up at the trees.

"Oh, God, there must be _something _edible on this island that we can eat without getting poisoned." he muttered, "Anything!" Suddenly, Eleanor pointed up at something in the trees.

"Look! Up there!" she cried, "There's some food!" The others all followed her finger and looked at where she was pointing. They all gasped at what they saw.

Up in the tall trees in the distance, through the leaves, and growing off a single branch was a small yellow and red mango, about the size of a tennis ball. The sunlight reflected off its shiny yellow surface, giving it a little glint on the side. And it looked ripe enough to eat.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all looked at each other wide-eyed, silent for about ten seconds, until finally…

"FOOD!" Theodore screamed, running towards the tree with the mango growing on it. Instantly, the other chipmunks, except for Jeanette all ran after the chubby little chipmunk, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they tried to reach the mango first.

They all took a flying leap off a big fallen log, wild crazy looks planted on their faces as they flew through the air, yelling like wild animals. When they landed, they then all began to run towards the tree on two legs, again shoving and elbowing each other, all of them trying to push past each other as they ran to the tree. Jeanette lagged behind the five food-crazy chipmunks, panting and trying her best to catch up with them.

Finally, the five hungry chipmunks all leapt up and dug their claws into the bark of the trunk, gripping on tight. They then began to scurry up the side of the tree to the top where the branch with the mango was. Alvin was almost there, but suddenly Brittany leapt up and grabbed onto the branch, snatching the mango up under her arm.

"So long, suckaaas!" she called smugly, as she leapt off the branch and grabbed onto one of the vines hanging down from the trees, swinging away like Tarzan.

"Damn you, Brittany!" Alvin yelled, just climbing onto the branch, the others close behind him. Quickly, he jumped out of the tree and grabbed onto another vine, swinging after Brittany.

Brittany swung through the air, whizzing past the trees and jungle greenery, the cool breeze blowing against her fur. Suddenly, a red blur appeared behind her, and already, Brittany could tell who it was.

"Going somewhere, Brittany?" he called from behind her. Brittany looked over her shoulder at him smugly.

"Yep, I was just going to enjoy my food, thanks very much." she replied coolly. Suddenly, Alvin leapt off his vine and grabbed onto another vine, this time closer to her.

"Don't you mean, MY food?" Alvin said, as he swung past her, grabbing the mango out of her paws.

"Ha, ha! Later, Britt!" he yelled triumphantly as he swung away from her.

"Alvin! Get back here with my mango!" she screamed angrily, jumping and grabbing onto a new vine as she gave chase to her counterpart.

"Your mango? I'm sorry, I don't see your name on it!" Alvin sneered with a cheeky grin as he swung through the air on his vine.

"Alvin, hand it over!" Brittany yelled to him, swinging close behind him.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, and, uh, why would I do that, Brittany?" Alvin called back to her.

"Because I saw it first, Alvin!" came the reply. Smugly, Alvin turned around on his vine and grinned at her.

"Yeah, well, I grabbed it first, so you can kiss every square inch of my furry b-OOF!" His smug reply was suddenly interrupted by him turning around and smacking face first into one of the tall trees. Both the vine and the mango flew out of his paws.

"Ow." he muttered, as he slid down the face of the tree and hit the hard dirty ground.

"Okay, he's useless." Brittany muttered to herself with an amused smile, dropping down from her vine. Suddenly, Eleanor, along with Simon, Theodore and Jeanette burst out of the bushes, just in time to see the juicy mango flying through the air.

Simon and Theodore both ran underneath the mango to catch it as it fell towards the ground. But Eleanor quickly ran and leapt at the tree, launching herself of the surface towards the falling mango. Before it could fall into Theodore and Simon's outstretched paws, Eleanor batted it out of the way back up into the air, launching herself off Simon's back, knocking him flat onto the ground. Eleanor flew through the air, trying to grab the airborne mango.

Jeanette looked on in horror and shock at the fight over the mango making place before her eyes. They had only been on this island for a day, and already they were all acting like savages.

Quickly, Alvin and Brittany both ran and launched themselves off of the trees too, flying through the air towards Eleanor and the mango too. Theodore helped Simon up and they both leapt upward towards Eleanor, both making a grab for the flying mango.

Eleanor finally grabbed the mango and tucked it into her chest, doing a forward roll in mid-air. Alvin and Brittany tried to grab the mango out of the chubby Chipette's hands, but she flew through the wide gap between them, both of missing her by a centimetre. Instead, they both accidently collided with Simon and Theodore, crashing into and landing on top of them in a groaning furry heap on the ground.

Eleanor, meanwhile, landed on the ground, rolling and dropping the mango. Before anybody could make a grab for it, she quickly leapt at it and seized it, holding onto its shiny surface tight. She had a crazy, wild look in her eye, obviously where she hadn't eaten for hours.

"My precious! My precious!" she cried maniacally, her voice quite raspy. Yelling wilding, the other Chipmunks and Chipettes, including Jeanette leapt at Eleanor, all of them grabbing the mango and trying to snatch it away from each other.

"Let go of it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Says who!"

"I saw it first!"

"Gimme it!"

Finally, Jeanette couldn't stand for this any longer. Using all her strength, she yanked the mango out of everyone's grasp and leapt up on top of the rock next to them, holding the mango above her head.

"Enough is enough! God, I seriously can't believe you, guys!" she cried, "One day on this island, and we've become… animals!" The others looked incredibly surprised at Jeanette's sudden outburst. Alvin spoke up.

"Well, we are animals, Jeanette, so technically…" Simon elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Be quiet, Alvin!" Jeanette interrupted, "Look, I understand that we're all hungry, because we haven't eaten for hours. But come on, show some humanity, guys! There's no need to act like savages if we're gonna survive! We have to work together!" She turned and looked up towards the trees.

"And besides, look, there's a whole bunch of mangos up there!" Dropping the mango she was holding, Jeanette pointed up at the trees, to where loads of mangos were growing from the branches. Everyone looked where she was pointing.

"Oh." said Theodore sheepishly.

"I'll get some!" cried Eleanor eagerly, leaping onto the tree trunk and making her way up towards the top of the tree. Jeanette, meanwhile, sighed and mopped her forehead.

"Wow. That felt pretty good. No wonder you do it." she said, looking at Simon, who smiled back at her.

Eleanor climbed to the very top until she reached the top branched where most of the mangos were.

"Be careful up there, Ellie!" Theodore called up to her anxiously.

"Yeah, those branches at the top aren't very strong!" Brittany added. Eleanor looked down at them both and smiled.

"Don't worry, guys, I will!" she called down, "I'll be fine!" Then, keeping her balance, she walked along one of the branches and grabbed one of the mango branches next to her. Then she gave it a firm shake, shaking some of the mangos off the branches. Down below, the Chipmunks and Chipettes cheered as the mangos rained down all around them.

Pleased, Eleanor grabbed onto a small twig sticking out of the branch she was standing on, and leaned over the edge towards another long branch filled with delicious mangos. Her tiny fingers almost reached it, but suddenly, the twig she was holding onto snapped.

Eleanor screamed as she fell off the branch and plummeted towards the ground below. Frantically, she stuck out one of her legs to break the fall. Big mistake.

As she landed on her right leg, a burning pain serged through her bones, up her leg, and into her body. She cried out in agony as she fell onto her side, clutching her leg.

"Oh, my God! Ellie!" cried Theodore, rushing over to help her. Jeanette, Brittany, and the others quickly followed behind him.

"Are you alright?" Jeanette asked, concern present in her voice. Eleanor winced as she rolled onto her back, gripping her leg in pain.

"No." she replied, trying not to cry, "Ow, I think I've broken m leg." Alvin smiled like it was a joke.

"No problem, Ellie." he said calmly. With that, he turned and leapt up onto the tree, the others watching him in confusion. Finally, Alvin leapt back down, presenting a twig to Eleanor.

"It's a crutch." he explained, handing it to the injured Chipette, "You'll need it for the time being." Eleanor smiled and winced at the same time as she stood up with her new crutch tucked under her right arm. The others all looked surprised.

"Wow, Alvin." was all Simon could say.

"Yeah, I didn't know you cared." Brittany added. Alvin pretended to look offended.

"Well, of course I do!" he replied, "What, you thought I'd treat this like a joke? Don't answer that." Then, he turned around and began to make his way back in the direction of the beach.

"Come on, let's head back." he said.

"Wait a minute! Stop!" Simon called, noticing something. The others stopped and turned to where Simon was looked.

There, half buried under some leaves and dirt, was an old ring. It was a small golden ring, the size of a normal wedding ring, except with a bit of the ring missing at the back. The ring had two diamond shape holes in the edges, either side of the curly Christmas tree shaped pattern on the front. The tree shape has a shiny red jewel embedded in the middle, shining in the bright sun, making it look like a sort of crown.

Simon picked it up off the ground and wiped the mud off it, before presenting it to the others.

"I think this is what you landed on, Eleanor." he said, holding it out for them to see. Smiling, Simon then handed the ring to Jeanette, who looked taken aback.

"For you, Jeanette." he said in a posh British accent.

"W-What for?" asked Jeanette, looking surprised. Simon smiled at her again.

"For being strong and standing up for yourself." he replied, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Jeanette tittered and blushed deep scarlet under her fur.

"Thanks, Simon." she responded. Jeanette then gently placed the crown on top of her head. Simon couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Wow. That looks… beautiful on you, Jeanette." he said, "I-It goes great with your… eyes." This caused Jeanette to giggle some more.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up." Alvin interrupted, "Let's go!" Simon frowned at him.

"You always have to interrupt us when things are getting good, don't you?" Simon asked.

"Yep. It's what I do." Alvin replied with a grin. Simon just rolled his eyes, and he along with the others began to make their way back to the beach. But, on the way, Alvin couldn't stop staring at the ring crown on Jeanette's head. It was like he had seen it before.

**And there's Chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!  
>Also, just to let you know, I'm going to a holiday park in Cornwall on Monday and I'll be back on Friday. Then I'll update another chapter on Sunday, if I can get my GCSE Art final piece AND my English finished on time for when I go back to school on Monday.<br>Also, a new screenshot from Chipwrecked has been released! If you haven't seen it, here's the link! (Obviously, remove the spaces): http:/ images3. wikia. nocookie. net/ _cb20111023112311/ alvin/ images/ 5/55/ Jean . jpg****  
>And one more thing: For those of you who buy the Chipwrecked books when they come out on the 25<strong>**th ****of October, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS. I want to see what happens for myself, not to be spoiled.  
>Here are the last poll results: Which AATC mixed couples do you hate the most? Brimon and Theottany: 5, Alvinette: 4, Alvinor: 3, and Simonor and Theonette: 1. Again, there is another new poll on my profile, so go and have a vote!<br>So, until Chapter 15, Awesomo3000 out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! Happy Halloween! And here's Chapter 15 for Chipwrecked! Hope you like it!  
>I'm sorry for the late update! I've been finishing my final piece for Art! It's due in tomorrow and it's a very important, not to mention very BIG, piece. That and I've been doing my English.<br>Cornwall was good, little rainy but still! Great town, nice beaches, awesome surfing! Saw The Adventures of Tintin and I really enjoyed it! It was better than I expected! Now I've got three films to look forward to this year: Chipwrecked, Happy Feet 2, and Puss in Boots!  
>And as for your question, Squeakuelrocker, I am going as Ghostface for Halloween!<strong>**  
>Anyway, on with the chapter! Read and review!<strong>

**Chapter 15: Lost**

That night, the light from the full moon shone brightly in the pitch black, starry sky as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all sat on their leaf sleeping bags around the new stack of sticks Alvin was trying to light for a fire. Since there was no sunlight, he couldn't use Simon's glasses. Instead, he was furiously rubbing a pair of rocks together to create sparks, but without much success.

Brittany and Jeanette both sat on the sand next to Eleanor's leaf sleeping bag, gently tending to her broken leg. Jeanette was gently wrapping a small leaf around the injury as Brittany sat at her sister's side, comforting her. Eleanor winced in pain and let out a small yelp as Jeanette accidently pressed against her leg. Jeanette quickly pulled away in concern.

"Sorry." she apologised sheepishly. Eleanor ignored the agonizing pain in her leg and forced a smile on her face.

"It's okay, Jeanette." she replied kindly, "I'll live."

"Yeah, but if Alvin hadn't gone out onto the deck to do karaoke, this wouldn't have happened to you, Eleanor." Brittany responded, glaring over at Alvin who was still trying unsuccessfully to light the fire. Eleanor sighed.

"Brittany, look, I know you're still mad at Alvin for getting us stuck here…"

"Mad? I'm practically livid!" Brittany interrupted, "He's the reason we're gonna die out here!" Eleanor glared at her elder sister before continuing.

"But, like he said before, he didn't mean it." she finished. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." she added, "And he's looking out for us until Dave comes and rescues us. That shows he cares about us. Just cut him some slack for the time being." Brittany looked at her spectacled sister and sighed. They were right; even though Alvin had got them stranded, he had never intentionally meant to. And he was looking after them. This was a whole new side to Alvin that she had never seen before: a kind, caring side. Brittany looked over at Alvin again and smiled as he furiously rubbed the two rocks together to make the fire.

"Y'know what, you're right." she said at last, "I should give him a break. I mean, he is looking out for us." Jeanette and Eleanor both smiled at their older sister. Finally, Jeanette stopped wrapping the leaf around Eleanor's leg and smiled at her handiwork.

"Okay, I think that should do it." she said, "What do you think, Eleanor." Eleanor looked at her bandaged leg and smiled.

"Thanks, Jeanette." she replied. Theodore then came running over from the other side of the fire to see Eleanor.

"Hi, Ellie." he said, stopping next to his female counterpart. Eleanor smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, Theodore." she said back. Theodore then looked down at the leaf bandage on Eleanor's injured leg.

"How's your leg?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, it's fine, Theo." Eleanor responded, "It still hurts, but I'm okay."

"She won't be able to walk for a couple of days, but she'll be fine." Jeanette added reassuringly.

"Oh, that's good." said Theodore in relief.

"Come on, guys." Brittany kindly interrupted, "We'd better get to bed, it's late." So, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore, along with Brittany and Simon all got into their leaf sleeping bags. Jeanette took off her ring crown and laid it down on the sand next to her.

"About time." Simon said sarcastically, as Alvin finally managed to light the fire with the rocks.

"We have made FIRE!" Alvin cried in triumph, throwing his paws in the air, "Now if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us."

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Alvin?" Jeanette asked. Alvin stared at her like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Of course it will, Jeanette." he replied confidently.

"But she's right, you know, Alvin." Simon interrupted, "For all we know, Dave and Claire could be anywhere out there looking for us." Alvin lay down on his sleeping bag, a laid back look on his face.

"Simon, puh-lease." he said, waving his paw in dismissal, "It's dark at night, and this is the only source of light you'll find in the middle of nowhere. How could anyone not see this?" Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew past Theodore's nose, tickling it slightly. Theodore gasped and exhaled as he stood up out of his leaf sleeping bag and walked over toward the fire. Finally, he let out a big sneeze for a small guy, blowing the flames out completely. Alvin instantly sat up, looking very annoyed at his little brother.

"Theodore!" he cried, "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to light that?" Theodore looked down at the sand guiltily.

"Sorry, Alvin." he said sheepishly, "I just couldn't hold it in." Alvin grumbled to himself as he stood up.

"Great, now I'll have to light it all over again." he muttered to himself crossly.

"Don't bother, Alvin." Eleanor said from her sleeping bag.

"She's right, Alvin. It's getting late." Brittany agreed, "We might as well get to sleep." Alvin sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." he said, getting into his leaf sleeping bag, "We've got a big day of survival tomorrow, guys. Get some shuteye." Then they all said goodnight simultaneously before snuggling down into their leaf beds and falling asleep.

0o0o0o0

That night, under the flashing lightning, Alvin murmured and moaned in his sleeping bag, tossing and turning frantically as he slept. Strange familiar images flashed inside his mind, and loads of different voices echoed through his head, one of them being his own.

"_No, you can't go! I need you!"_

"_I wanna see the world."_

"_But I don't understand. Why are you leaving?"_

"_Alvin, there's something I need to tell you_

"_I guess this is goodbye, huh?"_

"_Oh, thank you, Alvin! It's beautiful! Beautiful… Beautiful…"_

The words and weird images repeatedly flashed in his head, one of them being Jeanette's ring crown.

0o0o0o0

"Aaargh!" Alvin quickly jolted awake and sat up in his sleeping bag, panting and looking around at where he was. He was still in the circle of leaf sleeping bags on the beach, surrounding the blown-out fire. Alvin silently got out of his leaf sleeping bag and quietly walked away from his brothers and the Chipettes. He wandered through the trees, and began to run deep into the dark, exotic jungle. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He just needed to calm down. The red clad chipmunk panted and ran until he could run no more.

Exhausted, Alvin slumped down onto the wet ground and stared blankly into space. For some reason, he just couldn't get the ring crown out of his head. It was like he had seen that crown before.

"You'd better have a good reason why you're out here." a familiar voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Alvin quickly snapped out of his trance and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. Standing a few feet away from him was Brittany, dressed in her pink flowery bikini. Alvin stood up, clearly confused.

"Brittany!" he said in surprise, "Wh-What are your doing out here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Alvin." Brittany replied, putting her hand on her hip, "I saw you come into the jungle and I followed you. What about you?" Not wanting to worry her, Alvin pretended to act cool.

"Oh, I, err, just came out here to stretch my legs." he said casually, "Y'know, gotta build up those chipmunk muscles of mine." Brittany raised an eyebrow and stared at him, a disbelieving look planted on her face.

"Alvin…" The red clad chipmunk sighed and walked over to Brittany, facing her.

"Okay. You remember that crown Simon found and gave to Jeanette today?" he asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, it's… weird. I just can't stop thinking about it." he tried to explain, "I can't get it out of my head." Brittany raised her eyebrows and looked at him in concern.

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Brittany." Alvin replied, "I don't know why, but for some reason, it's like I've seen that crown before. I just can't get it out of my head." Now Brittany looked even more concerned.

"That is weird." she replied, "Maybe you've just seen one of your fans wearing one like it at your concerts or something." Alvin looked at his female counterpart, unconvinced.

"Maybe. Or maybe not." he said. There was then a moment of silence for about fifteen seconds, before Alvin spoke again.

"Y'know, to be honest, Brittany, I'm not sure if Dave will come for us." he said. Brittany stared at him, confused.

"Well, why? Why wouldn't he be looking for us?" she asked.

"Cos you said it yourself, I drive him crazy. And I'm the reason we're on this island." Alvin replied guiltily. Brittany felt a wave of guilt wash through her body. She still felt terrible for getting mad at Alvin today. And now, he was feeling guilt-ridden for what he had done.

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" Alvin finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, sure. What is it, Alvin?" she asked him. Alvin took a deep breath before asking her.

"Are you still mad at me? For getting us stranded?" Brittany froze, not knowing how to answer this question. Finally, she thought of a good answer and spoke up.

"Well, to be honest, I am still a little cross with you, Alvin." she answered, "You did disobey Dave's rules and go out onto the deck when he told you not to." Alvin smiled mischievously at her.

"Well, to be fair, Brittany, you agreed to come along with me." he said. Brittany again froze. It was true: she had agreed to go with him to do some karaoke. She could have talked him out of it.

"Hmm, you got me there." she said at last, earning her a cheeky grin from Alvin. Then his mood changed and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry we're stuck out here." she said, "I never meant for any of this to happen. And now, cos of me, we're stuck on this island and you hate me for it." That made Brittany feel even more guilty for yelling at Alvin on the beach and making him feel bad.

"I don't hate you, Alvin." she replied softly, "I was just mad, that's all. I was scared." Alvin stared at her.

"Well it's strange for a scared person to chase me, threatening to kill me and bury me." he said with a grin. Brittany looked at him, stone-faced.

"I mean I was scared that we were gonna be stuck here forever." she continued, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I was scared for my safety. For my sisters' safety." Alvin gently tilted her chin and gazed into her wet electric blue eyes understandingly.

"I was scared for mine and my brothers' safety too, Brittany." he said. Brittany looked at him in surprise.

"That's why I took charge." Alvin continued, "I wanted us all to survive until Dave comes for us." Brittany smiled at Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin, I didn't know you cared." she said sweetly.

"Of course I do, Brittany." he said, "If we're gonna survive, a group must have a leader. An awesome one like me!" Brittany giggled at his boastfulness. Alvin's silly little wisecracks never failed to make her smile.

"Y'know, Britt," Alvin said, "I never mentioned this earlier, but… you look quite hot in that bikini." This comment made Brittany smile at him flirtatiously. Then her eyes began to soften, slowly closing. Knowing what was happening, Alvin then pressed her closer to him, his lips moving towards her own. His eyes closed too as he felt the warmth of Brittany's lips just inches away from his.

_Yes, come on, just a little closer!_ His mind cried eagerly. Both their lips were just millimetres away from touching, when…

BOOM! There was a loud clap of thunder, following instantly by a bright flash of lightning. Alvin and Brittany both jumped, startled, as more lightning flashed in the dark night sky. Brittany squealed and gripped onto Alvin's arm tightly, as another loud thunderclap sounded.

"Well, urm, I think we'd better be heading back now." she said, awkwardly letting go of him. Alvin looked around, trying to remember which way he came.

"Brittany, I think we're lost." he replied sheepishly.

"So what we do now?" Brittany asked, placing her paw on her hip. Alvin thought for a moment or two, before an idea popped into his little chipmunk brain

"Call for help!" he suggested, cupping his hands to his mouth, "THEODOOOOORE! SIMOOOOOON!" Brittany stared at him strangely.

"Alvin, you're starting to sound like Dave." she said in concern. Alvin's brown eyes widened in horror at the sound of this comment.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, as the lightning flashed, "I'm turning into my adoptive dad!" Brittany rolled her eyes at this.

"What are we gonna do?" Alvin asked, "It's too dark to find our way back now." Brittany looked around, trying to think of something. Finally, her eyes saw a small tree in the shape of an umbrella.

"Well, we might as well camp here for the night." she said, walking over towards the tree, "We'll find our way back tomorrow."

"Good idea!" Alvin quickly followed her, and they both took shelter under its long thick leaves. They both curled up to keep warm, as the thunder and lightning roared and flashed around the tree. Brittany silently sobbed into Alvin's red sweater.

"I want to go home, Alvin." she whimpered. Alvin gently rubbed her back, shushing and comforting her.

"Don't worry, Britt. We will." he replied softly, "Don't worry. We'll get off this island soon. I know it." Finally, both him and Brittany ignored the thunder and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Well, there's Chapter 15! I jope you enjoyed it! Read and review! And like I said before, for those of you who have the Chipwrecked books, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS. I want to see it for myself.  
>Also, the full version of the Chipettes singing Bad Romance is now on YouTube! Here's the link, remove the spaces, and enjoy: http: www. youtube. com/ watch? v=yYiu25 wh-yE&list= FLuxOelsy2g-Y_ dbMvhneaow &index=1& feature= plpp_ video  
>And here are the results from the last poll: Which AATC film is your favourite? Alvin and the Chipmunks: 1, and The Squeakquel: 5. Once again, there is another new poll on my profile, go and take a vote!<br>And one more thing: What are YOU going as for Halloween? Leave your answers in your review!****  
>So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: A Familiar Face

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And here is the sixteenth chapter of Chipwrecked!  
>I know, I'm so sorry about the late update! Again! My house had a short power cut for about 2 seconds and when all the electricity came back on, my BT Broadband had been disconnected. God, I HATE it when that happens! :( I've had to upload this chapter using my school computer! I promise you, when our Internet's back (AGAIN), I'll be able to upload quicker!<br>Oi vey. It's my first week back at school after half term, and already I have loads to do. French, Music, Maths, Science, etc, etc. But that's the thing about being Year 11. You're always busy.  
>But what are we talking about me for? You guys came here for the new chapter, right? It hope you like it! Please read and review!<strong>

**Chapter 16: A Familiar Face**

The next morning, the bright morning sun was shining down onto the beach, as the gentle waves slapped onto the edge of the dry sand. Meanwhile, Simon finally woke up from his peaceful slumber and climbed out of his leaf sleeping bag, yawning and stretching his back. He looked over at Jeanette, who was still asleep in her sleeping bag and smiled. Even in her sleep, she still looked beautiful. Quietly, so as not to wake the others, he went over to her and bent down, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Jeanette began to stir, moaning quietly. She gently opened up her eyes, until she finally saw Simon and smiled.

"Morning, Simon." she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Simon grinned at his female counterpart and took the ring crown off the sand next to her, gently placing it on her head.

"Good morning, my princess." he replied, "You sleep well?" Jeanette stood up and got out of her sleeping bag, stretching her legs. She then straightened up, now fully awake.

"Yeah, pretty good actually." she responded, straightening her purple glasses, "What about you?"

"Yeah, same, a pretty good sleep." said Simon. They then looked over at Theodore and Eleanor who were both still fast asleep inside their leaf sleeping bags. Simon and Jeanette both smiled at each other and then went over to their siblings, gently shaking them.

"Wakey, wakey, Theodore." Simon said gently to his brother, "It's time to get up." Theodore groggily opened up his green eyes, groaning as the sunlight blinded him for a few seconds until he saw his brother.

"Oh, morning, Simon." said Theodore, smiling as he crawled out of his sleeping bag and yawned, "Good sleep?"

"Yep." Simon replied, smiling at his younger brother. Jeanette, meanwhile, got her younger sister up and out of bed, gently shaking her arm.

"Come on, Eleanor. Rise and shine." she whispered softly to her sister, "It's time to wake up." Eleanor moaned and turned her head away, refusing to wake up. Jeanette grinned as her younger sister tried to stay asleep. Jeanette quietly leaned over to Eleanor's ear.

"Breakfast's ready." she whispered. Quick as a flash, both of Eleanor's eyes shot open and she rolled over.

"Toaster waffles!" She cried eagerly. But when the bright sunlight faded out of her eyes, all she saw was sand, the sky, and Jeanette, who smiled cheekily when she saw her baby sister awake.

"Oh, morning, Jeanette." she said, sitting up in her leaf sleeping bag, "Good trick." Jeanette grinned.

"Works every time." she replied, smiling kindly at her younger sister. She then looked down at her injured leg, still bandaged up.

"So how's your leg this morning, Ellie?" she asked. Eleanor cringed in pain as she sat down on her leaf bed and got dressed into her green bikini, before finally standing up, her crutch under her right arm.

"Yeah, it still hurts a little, Jeanette." she replied, "But I think I'll be fine." Finally, Simon noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hey, wait just a minute." he said, clearly looking confused, "Where's Alvin gone?" Theodore looked around, finally noticing that his older brother wasn't there. Jeanette and Eleanor looked around the miniature campsite, also looking confused.

"Yeah. And Brittany's not here either." Jeanette added, looking around for her sister.

"Yeah, where are they?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you think, maybe, they got captured?" asked Theodore, sounding worried. Simon sighed and patted his younger brother on the back.

"Theodore, there's nobody on this island but us. We're the only ones here." he said, "So they can't have gotten captured."

"Well, maybe they got up early and went for a walk in the jungle, or something?" Eleanor suggested, she too looking worried.

"Probably." Simon replied, still not too sure. Jeanette also looked concerned about her older sister.

"Well, for all we know, Simon, they could be lost out there." she said anxiously, "You remember it did take us a while to find our way back here. Maybe they're lost." Theodore nodded his head in agreement, before turning to look at Simon.

"Yeah, Jeanette's right, Simon." he said, "We should go and find them, to see if they're okay." Simon smiled and tussled the chubby little chipmunk's hair.

"Alright, Theodore. We will." he replied.

"Yeah, and don't worry, Theo. We will find them. Promise." Eleanor added reassuringly, taking his paw in hers. Theodore blushed under his fur and smiled at her. With that, Simon straightened his black glasses bravely and turned around, beginning to make his way towards the tall wall of trees at the end of the beach.

"Come on, guys!" he called back to the others, "Let's go and find them!" So, the three other chipmunks all followed the blue clad chipmunk into the jungle, each calling out their sibling's names.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, both Alvin and Brittany were still sleeping peacefully under the tree they had taken shelter under, Brittany's head resting on Alvin's chest, as it slowly rose up and down with each deep breath. Finally, Alvin yawned and groggily opened his eyes. Seeing his female counterpart fast asleep on his chest, still dressed in her pink flowery bikini, he smiled to himself. Gently, he shook Brittany's shoulder with his paw, making her groan quietly.

"Rise and shine, Brittany." he said softly, as Brittany opened up her eyes, "Wakey, wakey." Brittany finally looked at her male counterpart, her electric blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown eyes, and smiled.

"Good morning, Alvin." she said, as she took her head off his chest and stood up, "Ya have a good sleep?" Alvin grinned at her as he too stood up.

"Yep, I was warm as toast. Then again, I always am with you beside me." he replied coolly. Brittany giggled at his silly little joke, as she brushed some bits of leaf out of her auburn fur. She took a deep breath of the morning air and exhaled deeply, looking at their jungly surroundings.

"Well, it's morning." she said, shaking her fringe out of her eyes, "We'd better get moving." She began to make her way into the jungle, leaving Alvin to slump his shoulders in disappointment.

"Guess romantic moments don't last long." he muttered to himself. He then turned and began to follow his female counterpart, when a tiny rustle in the bushes behind him stopped him in his tracks. Alvin cautiously turned his head and squinted his eyes as he looked at the bushes. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany called back to him, snapping him out of his trance, "Are you coming or what?" The red clad chipmunk quickly looked at Brittany and then looked back at the bushes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Alvin replied, hastily following after her.

"What was that all about, Alvin?" Brittany asked curiously when Alvin had caught up to her.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes." Alvin replied, gesturing back at the bushes, "Probably nothing." Brittany gave him an unsure look, before looking at her surroundings again.

"Alright, so which way did you come, Alvin?" she asked. Alvin looked at her sheepishly.

"To be honest, Britt, I don't have a clue." he replied, "I just ran blindly." Brittany looked at him crossly.

"Well, do you know?" Alvin asked in defence, holding both his paws up.

"No, I just followed you." Brittany replied. Alvin looked around, trying to think of something. Finally, an idea flew into his head.

"I know!" he said, "Let's climb to the top of the trees and see if we can see the beach from up there." With that, he and Brittany both began to climb up the bark of a tall, thick tree, leaping and jumping onto each branch and pushing leaves out of their way as they climbed higher. Finally, they reached one of the highest branches. They both stood on it and looked in different directions, scanning over the tops of the trees, trying to find the beach.

"Do you see any sand yet?" Alvin asked as he continued looking.

"Nope, nothing yet." came the reply, "What about you?"

"No. Nothing but trees, trees, and more tre…" Suddenly, something caught Alvin's eye.

"Oh, God." he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Brittany called, hearing him.

"Uh, Brittany? You might wanna take a look at this." Alvin called to her. Confused, Brittany walked along the branch to where Alvin was standing.

"So what is it?" she asked. Not making eye contact with her, Alvin pointed his furry little finger into the distance.

"Look." Puzzled, Brittany followed his finger. She then saw what he was looking and pointing at, and her jaw dropped in shock.

Far in the distance was an incredibly huge, rocky mountain, a swirl of bushes, trees and shrubbery going up its sides like a curly ice cream. It completely towered over the other trees around it like a god, as thick grey smoke rose out from the top of its peak. Alvin and Brittany both gazed in awe and shock at the tall volcano.

"Uh-oh." was all Brittany could say.

"That is definitely not good." Alvin added.

"Just pray to God that that thing doesn't erupt." Brittany said, "Otherwise, we're toast."

"Yeah, we gotta warn the others about this." Alvin replied, "If we can get back to the beach, that is." With that, the two chipmunks both climbed down the tree and onto the muddy ground again.

"So you didn't see the beach from up there?" Alvin asked. Brittany shook her head in response.

"Nope." she said.

"Me neither." Brittany looked over at her male counterpart.

"So, what do we do now, Alvin?" she asked. Without another word, Alvin turned and sat down on a fallen log.

"Now we wait." he replied, "We wait until the others come and find us." Brittany wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. There was nothing more they could do. So she sighed deeply and began to make her way over to the log.

Suddenly, her small ears pricked up as a sharp snapping sound like a twig sounded. Alvin and Brittany's heads both jerked around towards the bushes. There was just silence.

"Hello?" Brittany called nervously, "Is anyone there?" There was no reply.

"Oh, don't worry, Brittany." Alvin said, shaking it off, "Trust me, everything's fine." Brittany still didn't look too sure.

"I don't know, Alvin." she replied, "I feel like we're being watched." Alvin waved his paw in dismissal.

"Puh-lease, Brittany. It's fine." he said coolly, "It's probably just the wind." Suddenly, there was a small rustling sound coming from the bushes. Again, Alvin and Brittany both froze.

"And yet, it sounds nothing like the wind." Brittany responded, beginning to get scared. Just then, something leapt over their heads through the trees, making Brittany scream slightly.

"What the heck was that?" Alvin asked, backing up against Brittany.

"I don't know." she replied shakily. Bravely, Alvin picked up a pointed stick off the ground and pointed it towards the bushes like a spear.

"Alright, whatever you are, come out slowly." he said, trying to sound tough, "I have a dangerous sti... uh… weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" There was silence for a few seconds.

"You think I scared it?" Alvin murmured to Brittany.

"Oh, yeah, I'm terrified." Brittany replied in a clearly sarcastic tone. Alvin frowned at his female counterpart.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it. I'm just trying to protect you." he said.

"Yeah, good job." muttered Brittany jokily. Suddenly, there was another loud rustle in the bushes, making them both jump.

"Okay, there is definitely something on this island." Alvin said, pointing the stick at the bushes. Brittany held onto Alvin tightly as the twigs snapping and the leaves rustling around them got louder and louder.

"Okay, I'm getting freaked out now!" Brittany cried, starting to get scared. Finally, Alvin had had enough.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" he yelled into the bushes, jabbing the stick at the leaves, "SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddenly, something pounced out of the bushes and tackled Alvin to the ground, pinning him down onto his back.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed. Quickly, Alvin managed to kick the thing in the stomach and off him. The red clad chipmunk rapidly stood up grabbing his stick and pointing it at the attacker. Suddenly, he stopped and stared in surprise, slowly lowered his wooden weapon.

The figure that stood before him was a beautiful naked chipmunk. A chipette to be precise. She was as skinny and the same height as Brittany, only she was slightly more pretty. The colour of her fur and hair, which was tied into a medium sized ponytail with a small fringe, was like Eleanor's blonde hair, except it was slightly darker. Alvin recognised her immediately as Brittany looked at him in confusion. Finally, Alvin spoke.

"Charlene?"

**Ooh, another cliffhanger! Yes, ever since the filmmakers said the Munks and Ettes meet a castaway on the island, I've wanted it to be Charlene! Well, there's Chapter 16! I ope you enjoyed it! Read and review!  
>BTW, how do you guys think Charlene could have ended up on the island? I haven't got a clue, because honestly I didn't think that I'd make it this far. Send your ideas to me by PMs, or in your reviews!<br>Also, a message to Chipmunks are my THANG: I appreciate that you like talking to me and the reviewers of your or my stories, but reviews are not a place to chat with people. If you want to talk to users on Fanfiction, do it by Private Messages. :) Just some friendly advice.  
>Here are the last poll's results: Which Alvin and the Chipmunks do you like the best? The CGI movies: 4, and the 80s90s cartoon: 2. There is another new poll on my profile, so go and have a vote on it!  
>So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Charlene and Explanations

**Hey, wassup, everyone? Awesomo3000 here, and here is Chapter 17 for Chipwrecked!  
>I know, I'm sorry about the late update again! I've been busy revising hard for my Maths retake exam this morning! I hope that answers your question, Squeakuelrocker.<br>God, I'm so freaking nervous about this! Last time, I was just TWO marks away from a C! I really need to get a C in this, or I'll have to take another year of Maths! Wish me luck!  
>Got the Internet working again on Thursday. Man, I had a lot of catching up to do! Again, I had 45 unread emails! Busy, busy, busy! AGAIN!<br>Anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 17: Charlene and Explanations**

Alvin stood and stared at the blonde nude chipette, frozen to the spot in complete shock. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing, he almost couldn't breathe. It was as if an icy hand had gripped him by the throat. Then, the chipette's green eyes both widened in surprise and shock, and her jaw began to hang loose, as she began to recognise the red clad chipmunk standing in front of her.

"Alvin?" she asked, "Is that you?" After what almost seemed like hours of silence, Alvin finally spoke, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Yes, Charlene." he said, his voice almost a whisper, "It's me." Finally, after a few seconds of silence, both Alvin and the naked chipette cried out in delight and flung themselves into each other's arms, hugging and talking at the same time. Brittany just stood where she was, staring at the excited hugging and talking happening before her eyes in complete confusion. Alvin and the blonde chipette didn't notice this.

"Alvin, I can't believe it! It's really you!" the chipette squealed, hugging the life out of Alvin.

"I know! I thought I'd never see you again!" Alvin replied, hugging her back. Finally, Brittany walked over to the two chipmunks, staring at them like they were insane.

"Uh, excuse me? What's going on here?" she asked. But again, the chipette and Alvin didn't notice her; they just continued talking excitedly to each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well what do you mean, what am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany couldn't take being ignored for a minute longer.

"HEY! What's going on here?" she yelled. Her shout finally silenced the two ecstatic chipmunks, both of them turning to face her as if they had only just noticed that she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Brittany. Where are my manners?" Alvin said, placing his paw on Brittany's shoulder and gesturing towards the blonde naked chipette, "Brittany, this is Charlene. She's my old girlfriend." Brittany felt both of her cheeks heat up with jealousy at the mention of "old girlfriend". Then, Alvin turned to Charlene and gestured to Brittany.

"And, Charlene, this is Brittany." he said, "She's my friend." Charlene looked at Alvin then at Brittany, a friendly smile on her face. From Brittany's point of view though, she didn't look like she meant it. Charlene then held out her right paw towards her.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany." she said nicely. Forcing a smile on her face, Brittany took Charlene's paw and shook it politely.

"Yeah. You too." she replied, trying to sound friendly. As soon as she stopped, Alvin grabbed Charlene by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, an eager smile on his face.

"So, Charlene, tell me! What happened?" he asked excitedly, "How did you end up in a place like this?" Brittany, not wanting them to be talking for a minute longer, cut in between the two of them, creating slightly disappointed expressions on their faces.

"So, Charlene, me and Alvin got lost out here last night." she said, "I was wondering, do you know how to get to the beach?" Charlene forced herself to smile at Brittany.

"Yeah, sure!" she replied, "Just follow me!" With that, she began to scurry down a muddy path through the bushes and undergrowth. Alvin and Brittany quickly followed after her.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a few minutes away from them, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were still wondering around through the jungle, still trying to find Alvin and Brittany.

"Face it, Simon." Jeanette said at last, straightening the ring crown on her head, "We're lost."

"Don't worry, Jeanette. We are not lost." Simon replied, "They've got to be around here somewhere. Jeanette looked at him, a disbelieving look in her purple eyes. Suddenly, Theodore noticed something.

"Hey, there's that bush that looks like Brad Pitt's hair!" he said, pointing to a bush shaped like what he had just described. The others now had a look of surprise planted on their faces.

"What the heck? We've passed that bush, like, four times already!" Eleanor cried, her stick crutch resting under her right arm.

"Oh, this is just perfect." Simon muttered, "We are lost!" Theodore stuck close to his older brother, looking very nervous.

"Simon, I'm scared." he said, "Are we ever gonna find Alvin and Brittany out here?" Eleanor leaned across and rested her left paw on Theodore's back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Theodore. We will find them." she said kindly, "I'm sure of it." Theodore looked over at his female counterpart and smiled. Suddenly, three small furry figures burst through the wall of bushes in front of them.

"Alvin! Brittany! You're alright!" Simon, Theodore and Jeanette, rushing over to hug their siblings. Eleanor just gave Brittany a pat on her back.

"Brittany, where did you go?" Jeanette asked, "We couldn't find you this morning."

"Yeah, Alvin went into the jungle to have some peace and quiet, and I followed him." Brittany explained, "But we got lost, so we had to sleep out here for the night." Then, Eleanor noticed the third chipmunk behind them.

"Who's your friend?" she asked. Simon and Theodore stopped hugging their brother and looked over at the third chipmunk, first in confusion, then in shock.

"Oh, no." Simon quietly muttered under his breath. Charlene cried out in delight and ran over to them, hugging them both.

"Oh, my God! Simon! Theodore! You're here too!" the blonde naked chipette cried, "I can't believe this!" Theodore smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, Charlene." he said, hugging her back. Charlene then released them both, before turning her attention to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Hey, who're your girlfriends?" she asked teasingly. Simon and Theodore both blushed under their fur, as did Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Actually, we're just good friends." Simon said, clearing his throat out of embarrassment. Brittany walked over to her sisters and turned to Charlene.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Chipettes." she said, "We're kinda world famous." Charlene stared at Brittany and her sisters blankly.

"Uh, nope. Sorry." she replied at last. Brittany's smile faded from her face.

"Well then, these are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor." she said. They both gave a polite little wave to Charlene.

"Nice to meet you." Jeanette said.

"And you are…?" Eleanor asked, gesturing towards the blonde chipette in front of them. Alvin walked over to Charlene and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting my manners." he said, earning a giggle from Charlene and an inaudible growl from Brittany.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, this is Charlene, my old girlfriend from when me and my brothers lived back in a tree." he said. Just then, Charlene noticed the ring crown resting on top of Jeanette's head. Her green eyes both widened.

"Hey, Alvin, that's the crown you gave to me before I left!" she said, pointing to it. Jeanette took the ring crown off her head and held it as Alvin stared at it in realization.

"Of course!" he cried, snapping his fingers, "I knew I'd seen that crown somewhere before! No wonder I was dreaming of it last night!"

"Oh, this is yours?" Jeanette asked, holding the ring crown up.

"This crown of yours gave me this broken leg." Eleanor said, pointing to her bandaged up leg. Charlene's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." she replied sympathetically, "It fell off my head when I was swinging on the vines a few weeks ago. I've been looking for it ever since." Jeanette politely held the crown out to the nude blonde chipette.

"Well, since it's yours, you can have it back if you want, Charlene." she offered. Charlene gently pushed it away from her.

"Nah, it's fine, sweetie. You can keep it." she said kindly, "Besides, it does look nice on you."

"I have to agree with you on that, Charlene." Simon added, smiling at Jeanette, who blushed scarlet under her chestnut brown fur. Charlene then turned to face Alvin and his brothers.

"So, guys, tell me. What's with the clothes?" she asked, gesturing towards the Chipmunks' coloured sweaters.

"Oh, well, about a month after you left, our tree was cut down, so we moved into a house with a man called Dave Seville." Alvin explained.

"Yeah! He fed us, gave us these sweaters, and soon we became world famous singing chipmunk rockstars!" Theodore added.

"Then, he had to go to the hospital, thanks to Alvin." Simon carried on, "So we went to school, where we met the Chipettes." He then gestured towards the three chipmunk sisters behind Charlene.

"We came to Los Angeles in a FedEx package to meet the Chipmunks and we did." Eleanor said, "We were huge fans of them!"

"And then, when Dave came back, he allowed us to stay with him and the Chipmunks. And now we're world famous along with the Chipmunks." Jeanette put in with a smile at the end.

"But we needed a break from all the singing, so we booked a cruise." Brittany added, "But then, there was a storm and we went overboard." She glared at Alvin in a jokey manner when she said it.

"Then we washed up on this island, and here we are." Alvin concluded, gesturing his paws to all the bushes, trees, and leaves around them. Charlene just stared at them all in amazement.

"I know. Pretty crazy, huh?" Simon said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah. I mean, Alvin, I just can't believe that you and your brothers are actually famous around the world!" Charlene said, "I mean, you always dreamed about it when we were young, but now… I mean… it's just… wow!"

"Yeah, I know." Alvin replied, smiling.

"What about you? How did you end up on this island?" Theodore asked. Charlene looked at him, before finally speaking.

"It's a long story, Theo." she replied, "It started after Alvin gave me the crown…"

0o0o0o0

_Alvin scampered up the side of the tree, holding a package wrapped in leaf, and climbed into a big hole in the tree. He smiled when he saw Charlene asleep under her leaf covers. Silently, he tiptoed over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. The blonde chipette stirred and opened up her green eyes to see Alvin in front of her._

"_Happy birthday, gorgeous!" he cried, yanking her out of bed and twirling her around, making her laugh and squeal._

"_Alvin, stop it!" she cried between laughs. So Alvin stopped and grinned at her mischievously._

"_Aw, come on, Charlene. It's your birthday!" he said, giving her a kiss on her lips, earning him a flirtatious smile from her._

"_Well, okay, I guess." she replied, spying the package in Alvin's left paw, "What did ya get me?" Alvin smiled and gave it to her._

"_Well, you have to open it to find out, silly." he responded jokily. Curious, Charlene tore off the leaf wrapping and gasped as she took out the present and stared at it in wonder. It was a shiny, gold ring shaped like a crown with a jewel in the middle._

"_Oh, thank you, Alvin! It's beautiful!" she cried, placing the crown on her head. Alvin grinned at her as she adjusted it._

"_A special present for a special girl." he said, "Glad ya like it."_

"_Like it? I love it!" she cried, hugging Alvin, "And I love you for getting it for me. Thanks, Alvin." With that, she planted a kiss on his lips. Alvin smiled as he kissed her back. Just then, Charlene broke the kiss, remembering something._

"_What is it?" Alvin asked, slightly confused. Charlene sighed before looking into Alvin's chocolate brown eyes._

"_Alvin, there's something I need to tell you." she said quietly._

"_Sure, what is it, Charlene?" Alvin asked, placing his paw on her left shoulder. Charlene took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking, almost inaudibly._

"_I'm leaving today, Alvin." Alvin's eyes widened in shock at the sound of those four words. Surely he'd heard wrong._

"_What?" Charlene sighed deeply before repeating herself._

"_I'm leaving, Alvin." she said again. Alvin looked horrified at these words._

"_What? Why?" he asked, "Don't you love me?"_

"_No, I do love you, Alvin!" Charlene replied quickly, "It's not that at all. I'm just… leaving today." Alvin stared into her green eyes, confused._

"_But I don't understand. Why are you leaving?" he asked. Charlene sighed again, before answering his question._

"_Remember when I was a kid and I always wanted to be a famous singer?" she asked, "Well, I want that dream to come true! I wanna see the world! I'm leaving today to go on a boat to Hawaii, I've always wanted to go there." Alvin grabbed her paw and looked deep into her eyes frantically._

"_No, you can't leave me! I need you! I'll go with you!" he cried, "I'll do anything, just don't go!"_

"_No, Alvin! You can't come with me." Charlene replied, "Your brothers need you. Who's going to look after them if you're not there?" Alvin paused, knowing she was right._

"_Listen to me, Alvin. I love you, I really do." Charlene said, "But if I'm gonna find my place in this world, then I need to follow my dreams. And in order to do that, I need to leave. I'm sorry, I really am, Alvin." Alvin sucked back tears in his eyes, before looking into Charlene's._

"_So… I guess this is goodbye, huh?" he said at last. Charlene looked down at her feet, quite sad herself._

"_I'm afraid so, Alvin." she replied after a moment of silence. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Alvin flung himself into Charlene's arm, hugging her tight. Charlene sadly hugged him back. Finally, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes sadly._

"_Thanks for being my girlfriend, Charlene." Alvin said, a tear rolling down the fur on his cheek._

"_And thank you for the crown and for being my boyfriend." Charlene replied, her eyes incredibly wet. With that, Alvin grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into, what might be, their last ever kiss. Charlene closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it. After about five minutes of deep, passionate goodbye kissing, the two chipmunks broke apart and looked into each other's eyes one last time._

"_Goodbye, Charlene. I love you." Alvin said, all choked up._

"_I love you too, Alvin." Charlene replied tearfully, "Goodbye." With that, the blonde chipette turned around and jumped out of the hole in her tree and ran down the hill towards the road at the bottom. Alvin, tears in his brown eyes, watched Charlene run until she was finally out of sight._

0o0o0o0

"I then held onto the undercarriage of a truck and rode to the docks. There, I climbed onto a ship filled with fruit headed to Hawaii." Charlene continued, as the others, including Alvin, listened to her story closely.

"But halfway through the journey, a terrible storm struck and the boat sank." the blonde chipette carried on, "I managed to climb into a mango crate and I waited. Then the crate washed up on the island, and I've been here ever since."

"Whoa." was all Theodore could say.

"So you've been stranded on this island for five years straight?" Jeanette asked in amazement, "That's unbelievable." Charlene smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I know." she replied.

"And yet, you're still as beautiful as ever." Alvin added, looking her naked blonde body up and down. Brittany glared over at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, that's a pretty amazing story, Charlene." Simon said, "You must have been scared."

"Yeah, I was when the boat sank." she replied, "I didn't expect to live or become stranded."

"Hey, Charlene, do you know how to get to the beach?" Eleanor asked, "We got lost out here too." Charlene smiled over at the chubby Chipette.

"Sure. But first, do you wanna see where I live?" she asked.

"You have a home here?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I built it when I first arrived here." Charlene replied, "You wanna see it?"

"Sure, why not?" Alvin said, following her. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor began to follow him and Charlene. Jeanette stopped and looked at Brittany who hadn't moved.

"Brittany, are you coming?" she asked. Brittany sighed, before following after her and the others.

"Alright." she replied, as they all followed Charlene and Alvin deep into the jungle.

**And there's Chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please read and review!  
>Also, the Chipettes' "Whip My Tail" and "Survivor" from the Chipwrecked soundtrack are now on YouTube! And I LOVE them! Check them out! <strong>**Also the fifth and sixth trailer (with some new scenes!) (remove the spaces): youtube. com/ watch ?v= CIG77 Lmi G1Y and youtube. com/ watch? v=YD 690 DHq 8I4 And lastly, the Chipwrecked Survival Guide: youtube. com/ watch? v=kd Pirll cl84 &feature =mfu_in_order &list =UL****  
>Here are the last poll's results: Do you think I should add bloopers at the end of this story just for fun? Maybe: 3, Yes: 1, and Definitely: 1. Once again, there's a new poll on my profile, so go and take a vote!<br>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Changes

**Hi, everybody! Awesomo3000 here, and I'm here with Chapter 18 of Chipwrecked! Whoo-hoo, only a month until the film comes out!  
>So sorry about the late update! I've been really busy this week! I've got loads of homework to do, things to get done, and a whole lot of mock exams in December. GOD, being in Year 11 is so frustrating!<br>I had my Maths exam on Monday, and it went pretty well! Didn't panic, only got stuck on 3-4 questions, and I managed to finish the paper with five minutes to spare! And now all that's left to do now is pray to God that I've got a C!  
>Also, Squeakuelrocker, I'm from the UK, so I'm afraid we don't have Thanksgiving here. I hope that answers your question.<br>Anyway, Chapter 18! I hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 18: Changes**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all followed Charlene deep into the jungle, walking past trees and bushes. Brittany glared across at Alvin as he kept looking Charlene's naked, blonde body up and down. It made her blood boil whenever he stared at her like that. Finally, not being able to hold it in, she elbowed him, quite hard, in the ribs. Alvin yelped and rubbed his side in pain.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"Stop staring at her, you pervert." she hissed at him angrily. Hearing her, Charlene turned around

"Hey, he can't help it." she said jokily, "I am nice to look at, y'know." That earned her a chuckle from Alvin, making Brittany roll her eyes at him.

"Charlene, Brittany does have a point." Simon said, "You can't just go walking around naked. Otherwise, Alvin won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Yeah, we should get you some clothes." Eleanor added.

"Eleanor, we're on a desert island in the middle of the ocean." Brittany replied, "There's hardly gonna be any clothes out here. Or any chipmunk-sized clothes for that matter."

"Actually, I did find some clothes." said an innocent voice. Everyone turned around in surprise to face Theodore who pulled something red, sparkly, and slightly sandy out of his sweater pocket and held it up to show. It was part of the sequin dress the woman had been wearing on the ship before it had torn off and blew away in the storm. Alvin, Simon, the Chipettes, and Charlene just stared at him in surprise.

"What?" asked Theodore innocently, slowly lowering the sparkly material.

"Theodore, where did you get that?" asked a shocked Simon at last.

"I found it half-buried in the sand on the beach." Theodore replied with a smile, "I thought it looked nice so I decided to keep it. And I thought it would make a nicer bandage for Ellie's leg." Eleanor blushed under her blonde fur and tittered at this.

"Well why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked Alvin.

"Well… it didn't seem important then." replied the chubby chipmunk, "But Charlene can have it, if she wants it." He held it out for Charlene to see. The blonde, naked chipette took the sequined square and stared at it in awe.

"Thank you, Theodore! It's lovely!" she said, taking it and holding it up to her chest. It was just the right size for her.

"Here, let me help you." said Alvin, walking over to her. Brittany's cheeks heated up as Alvin grabbed the edges of the red material and pulled them around Charlene's back. Alvin then tied the dress up with some loose threads sticking out of the edges. He then tore a small hole under each armpit, creating holes to allow Charlene to put her arms through. He then stepped back to admire the now-clothed chipette in amazement. She looked even more beautiful with her new sparkly dress.

"Well, how do I look?" Charlene asked, doing a twirl on the spot. Alvin stuttered, before finally getting the words out of his mouth.

"Beautiful." he responded, almost in a trance. Brittany glared at her male counterpart, but Alvin didn't seem to notice. Charlene smiled at his comment.

"Thanks, Alvin." she said with a flirtatious grin on her face.

"Anyway, Charlene, you were leading us to your house." Simon said, cutting in between the two of them. Charlene glared at him before widening her eyes, as if she was remembering.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." she said, turning around in the direction of her house.

"Yeah, right." Brittany muttered under her breath, as she and the others all followed her.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after ages of walking through bushes and shrubbery, Charlene, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes finally reached a big clear area covered with twigs, mud and fallen leaves.

"Okay, guys. It's up this way." Charlene told them, beginning to make her way up the bark of a tall tree. Curious, the others all climbed after her. When they finally reached the top, they could not believe what they saw.

Going along one of the branches was a staircase made out of pieces of back, leading up to the top of the tree. At the top was a huge platform made of long thick pieces of bark, a big house made of sticks resting on top of it, thick sticks for the walls and thin for the roof. There were a few holes in the walls for the doors and windows, each decorated with bright colourful flowers around the edges. And surrounding the entire house was a railing made of thin sticks covered with flowers and pieces of leaves. This was Charlene's house.

"Whoooaa-ho-ho-hooo!" Alvin cried, staring in amazement at the tree house, "I don't believe it! Y-You built all this?" Charlene looked over at him, grinning at his astonished reaction.

"Yep, pretty cool, isn't it?" she replied, looking proud of her handiwork. They all walked up the steps to the house, gazing at it in awe. Brittany gently felt one of the flowers on the stick railing.

"Wow. You have a good taste in style, Charlene." she said.

_At least there are some positives about her._ She thought to herself as Charlene smiled at her.

"Thanks." the red clad chipette replied, "Glad ya like it."

"Yeah, this is amazing!" Jeanette added, looking at the house, "This must have taken you ages to make!"

"Yeah, it took me about a week to build, to be honest with you." Charlene responded, "But it was well worth it."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I'm impressed, Charlene." Simon said, walking along the balcony.

"Yeah, this is amazing!" Eleanor agreed, wincing slightly at her injured leg.

"Great view too!" Theodore finished, looking at the tops of the trees over the railing.

"Thank you. Would you like to see the inside?" Charlene offered. Alvin quickly walked up to her, making Brittany's cheeks heat up again.

"Sure, I'll come!" Alvin replied.

"Thanks. Anyone else?"

"That's okay, Charlene. We'll wait out here." Jeanette politely refused.

"Okay. But you don't know what you're missing." Charlene said with a grin. With that, she and Alvin turned around and walked through the wooden doorway and into the house. As soon as they were gone, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes turned and looked over the flowery railing over the trees at the huge jungle, the shimmering blue ocean in the background.

"Wow. It's amazing up here." said Jeanette, resting her hands on the railing. Suddenly, her paw accidently rested on top of Simon's paw. They quickly pulled away and smiled embarrassedly at each other. Eleanor turned to look at her older sister who was looking quite bored.

"Brittany, are you alright?" she asked. Brittany quickly snapped out of her trance and pretended to act normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ellie." she replied casually, "Why? Why do you ask?" Eleanor stared at her sceptically, as Jeanette joined in the conversation.

"Well, it's just that, since we met Charlene, you don't seem that friendly with her." she said, straightening her purple glasses. Brittany closed her eyes and sighed deeply, before facing her two sisters.

"Well, I just don't know if we can fully trust her yet." Brittany replied, "I mean, we've just met her, and not all people are what they seem, y'know?"

"Oh, don't worry, Brittany. Just give her a chance." Eleanor replied reassuringly, "You'll warm up to her eventually." Jeanette then turned to look at Simon.

"And Simon, you and Theodore didn't look too pleased to see her either." she said, "Is something bothering you two?"

"Well, we never entirely liked Charlene when we lived back in a tree." Simon responded.

"Yeah, she was really kind and nice to Alvin when she was alone with him." Theodore added, "But she was quite rude to us whenever she was alone with us." The Chipettes all looked quiet shocked at this.

"How?" Eleanor asked him.

"Well, she called us boring and not as cool as Alvin." Simon answered for his younger brother, "But whenever Alvin was there with us, she would always act nice to us."

"Yeah, over-the-top nice." Theodore put in, "We always tried to tell Alvin, but he never listened to us. He thought we were jealous cos he had a girlfriend and we didn't."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Brittany replied, shocked at what she was hearing.

"But that was in the past, Simon." Jeanette said, patting Simon on the shoulder, "I'm sure she's changed now, since she's been here."

"Yeah, just try and give her another chance. And maybe she'll give you one." Eleanor added kindly. Simon still didn't look too sure. Theodore tugged at the sleeve of his older brother's blue sweater.

"Come on, Simon. We might as well." he said with a smile, "Maybe Charlene has changed over the years." Simon looked down at his younger brother before sighing.

"Alright. One last chance, that's it." he said, straightening his black glasses, "But as soon as she insults us, or acts rude to us behind Alvin's back, I'm gonna tell Alvin straight away." Secretly, Brittany hoped Alvin would find out about it. Just then, as if on cue, Alvin and Charlene stepped out of the tree house and onto the balcony.

"Hey, guys." said Charlene cheerfully.

"You guys seriously should have seen the inside of Charlene's house." Alvin said, "It's amazing!"

"Yeah, maybe later." Simon replied, "Well, thanks for showing us your house, Charlene."

"Yeah, it's quite nice up here." Jeanette added, "It kinda make me wish I lived in a tree again." Charlene smiled at her before turning to face the others.

"Come on, follow me!" she said, walking to the staircase, "I've got one more thing to show you." Curious, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all followed her down the stairs towards the end of a long branch. Wrapped around the end was an incredibly long vine, going away from the branch and towards the ground below. Charlene pulled at the vine until finally, a woven basket attached to it travelled up the vine and stopped on the end of the branch.

"Basket zip line." Charlene said, stepping into the basket, "The fastest way to get to the ground."

"Charlene, are you sure this is safe?" asked Theodore unsurely, looking at the quite worn vine. Charlene waved her paw in dismissal.

"Of course it is! I've been using this for five years, Theodore, so I highly doubt that it's gonna snap now." Charlene replied. With that, she pushed the basket off the branch. She whooped as the basket shot down the vine towards the muddy ground below.

"Geronimo!" she cried out as the basket finally came to a stop at the ground. She quickly jumped out and pulled on the vine again, the basket travelling back up the vine to the top branch.

"Climb on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!" she called up to the others. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all looked at each other before one by one climbing into the basket. Theodore helped Eleanor in by carrying her in his arms. Eleanor smiled and blushed under her fur as he set her down gently.

"Thanks, Teddy." she said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Theodore replied kindly. Charlene then gave the vine a tug, and the basket began to quickly make its way down the long vine. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all screamed as the basket spun around and around, shooting down the vine at top speed.

"This is awesome!" Alvin cried out, pumping his fists into the air. The others felt the exact opposite of him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Jeanette cried, holding her mouth.

"Don't worry, Jeanette! We'll be fine!" Simon replied, holding her close, "Look, we're almost at the bottooooo…!" The vine suddenly snapped and the basket fell towards the ground, crashing onto the muddy surface. The six chipmunks all sprawled out across the ground, groaning in pain.

"Aargh, my leg!" Eleanor cried in agony, as stinging pain shot up her injured leg. Theodore and Brittany quickly ran over to help her up.

"Oops. I guess not all things last forever." said Charlene guiltily, as she ran over and pulled Alvin to his feet.

"Thanks." Alvin said with a smile, "Looks like you need to get that vine fixed." Suddenly, Theodore gasped in horror.

"Oh, no, Simon! Are you alright?" he cried, rushing over to his unconscious brother's side, followed by Jeanette and the others. Simon was lying flat on his back, his limbs spread out and his glasses slightly bent.

"Simon? Simon! Are you okay?" Jeanette cried, desperately shaking Simon's shoulder. She got no response.

"Simon, please answer me!" she screamed, frantically shaking him again. But again, there was no response. Jeanette rested her head on Simon's stomach, tears welling up in her purple eyes.

"Please wake up, Simon." she whispered, "Please be alright." There was silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, both of Simon's blue eyes shot open and he sat up, Jeanette's head falling off him and onto his legs. Jeanette and the others all backed up when they saw something different in his blue eyes. They weren't serious like they normally were. His eyes were now different. They were more… brave. More adventurous. More wild.

"Simon? Who's Simon?" asked the blue clad chipmunk, standing up boldly and puffing out his chest, "I am Simone!" Jeanette, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Charlene all stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"Oh, no." Alvin muttered, "Looks like the genius has finally cracked.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, there's Chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please read and review! Yes, I did some foreshadowing in Chapter 12 about the sequin dress that led to this, in case you're wondering.  
>As you all know, the Chipwrecked soundtrack is out, and I love ALL the songs on it! Real Wild Child is one of my favourites! And the song Say Hey has the words "I love you" in it! ,:) Chipmunk romance, anyone?<br>Anyway, the last poll results: How old do you think the Chipmunks and Chipettes are in Chipwrecked? 14-15: 4, 12-13: 1, 13-14: 1, 15-16: 1, and 16-17: 1. Once again, there's a new poll on my profile, so go and take a vote!  
>So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Simone

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here, and I'm back with another chapter of Chipwrecked! Whoo-hoo! I've reached over 200 reviews! Thanks so much, guys, for all the support you've given me! I really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll have 300 or more reviews when I finish this story.  
>Now, I've been getting a lot of reviews like this (again): "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU UPDATING?" Two reasons why I didn't last week: A: I've had a bit of a writer's block (which normally never happens to me!). And B: I've been incredibly busy doing homework and revising hard for a whole week of Mock Exams which started Monday! I've had RS, Music, English, Art, Maths, Drama, French, the list is endless! God, I've never been more scared or busy in my life!<br>Anyway, here's the 19****th**** chapter! Hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 19: Simone**

Alvin, Theodore, Charlene, and the Chipettes all kept on staring at the now-changed Simon, who puffed out his chest boldly, like a valiant hero. Finally, Alvin broke the stunned silence by laughing and placing his right paw on Simon's shoulder.

"Ah, that's a good joke, Si. And I thought _I _was the comedian in this family," He laughed, before stopping, "But seriously, Simon, stop. You're not Simone. I mean, come on, that's a girl's name." Staring at Alvin like he was a complete stranger, the blue clad chipmunk pushed Alvin's paw off his shoulder and took a step backwards away from him.

"Hey, I told you before, I am not Simon, whoever the heck he is." he said, "I am Simone, the brave, daring chipmunk adventurer!" With that, he yanked a long leafy plant out of the ground and tied it around his head like a headband. Then, he grabbed each one of the arm sleeves on his blue sweater and ripped them right off. Then, tossing them aside like they were trash, he again stood tall and puffed out his chipmunk chest like he was Superman. Now everyone looked really confused at this.

"Yep, he's cracked, alright." Alvin muttered under his breath. Jeanette cautiously took a step forward towards her male counterpart.

"Simon…" she began, but she was cut off when Simon stared at her.

"I mean, _Simone, _can you remember anything that happened within the last two minutes?" she asked. Simon, or Simone as he called himself, shook his head.

"Nope." came the reply, "All I remember is hitting my head, then I woke up to see you lot."

"Are you seriously telling us you don't know who we are?" Eleanor asked.

"No." Simone replied. This time, Theodore took a step towards him.

"Me and Alvin are your brothers, remember?" he asked, "These are our friends, the Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and Alvin's old girlfriend, Charlene! Don't you remember us?" To their dismay, Simone shook his head again.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." came the response. Frustrated now, Alvin ran over to his brother and shook him by the shoulders.

"For the last time, stop it! Come on, Simon!" he yelled.

"Stop calling me that." Simone interrupted him, rather crossly. But Alvin ignored him and carried on shaking him frantically.

"Snap out of it, Simon!" he continued shouting, "Please, you MUST remember us! Don't you?" Simon just shook his head, looking cross and confused at the same time.

"For the last time, no! I have no clue who you all are, and I'm pretty sure I've never met you in my life!" he responded, sounding quite annoyed. Feeling hopeless now, Alvin finally let go of his shoulders and stepped away from his brother. It was true; the Simon they all knew thought he was somebody else, and even worse, he didn't remember any of them.

"You seriously should have fixed that vine when you had the chance." Brittany murmured to Charlene, who glared at her. Jeanette felt like she was going to cry, over the loss of the Simon she knew and secretly loved. Simone turned to look at the spectacled Chipette, looking her up and down, a grin spreading across his furry face.

"But I have to say, you sure are a pretty one." he said with a smile. Jeanette blushed like mad under her chestnut fur; no one had ever referred to her as "pretty" before.

"Um… thank you." she replied, not knowing what to say. Brittany just stared at them both in disbelief.

"I'M the pretty one!" she protested, "Jeanette's the smart one! You don't see my running around trying to be all _smart_, do you?" Simone just ignored her and continued on looking at Jeanette, grinning at her.

"Ooh, well, I always did have a thing for smart _and _pretty girls." he said flirtatiously, giving Jeanette a wink, "So, what did you say your name was?"

"Uh, J-Jeanette." the Chipette replied. This made Simone's blue eyes widen behind the lenses of his black glasses.

"Jeanette, huh? Beautiful name." he responded, winking at her again, "Goes with those gorgeous eyes of yours." This comment made Jeanette titter slightly, while the others all just stared at Simone.

"Whoa, looks like Simone is the new you, Alvin." Eleanor murmured to Alvin, earning her a glare from him.

"Shut up." he muttered. Just then, Simon turned around to face him.

"Hey, you, guy in the red."

"It's Alvin." the red clad chipmunk corrected.

"Whatever. Do you know if there's anything fun to do on this island?" he asked. Alvin froze, not sure how to answer that.

"Uh, well, err…" Finally, Charlene cut in.

"Well, I've been on this island for five years, so I know this place pretty well." she replied, "Follow me!" With that, she turned around and began to lead the way down a muddy path, covered with leaves and bushes, the others all following close behind. Simone, however, didn't walk with them; he swung above their heads, using the vines like a monkey. Alvin stared up at his brother as he continued swinging through the trees.

"Good God, he's like the Tarzan of chipmunks." he muttered to himself. Theodore heard him and took his paw.

"Listen, Alvin, I know you miss the old Simon." he said, "I do too." Brittany joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, but we'll just have to learn to put up with this new Simon, or Simone, until he remembers everything." she added gently.

"Who knows when that'll happen?" Alvin asked, still having doubts.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be soon." Eleanor replied. Jeanette just watched, impressed by his skills as Simone leapt and swung from vine to vine with ease.

_Hmm, I quite like this new Simon._ she thought to herself, as she watched him, _I hope this doesn't end soon._

0o0o0o0

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Charlene, the Chipmunks and Chipettes finally arrived at the place where they could have some fun. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all stared at their new surroundings in amazement, as Simone dropped down from his vine and skidded to a stop on the ground.

They were standing at the edge of a big spring, surrounded by tall trees and rocks, the bright sunshine shimmering and reflecting on the water's gentle, rippling surface. And at the far end of the spring was a very tall waterfall, flowing off the edge of a big rocky cliff, about fifteen feet tall in height. This place looked like a tropical paradise to them.

"Whoa." said Alvin at last. Charlene smiled at Alvin, making Brittany glare at her.

"Yeah, pretty great, isn't it?" she said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Eleanor replied, staring at the spring in wonder, "This place is like paradise!" Simone also looked at the spring, seeming impressed by it.

"Yeah, I have to admit, this does look pretty amazing." he said at last, "And this does seem like a pretty good place to have some fun." Alvin smiled at him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said, running towards the water, "Cannonball!" With that, he jumped up, his arms and legs tucked into his body, and splashed down into the warm water. Everybody shielded themselves with their arms as water drops rained down on them, except for Simone who calmly let himself get drenched. Brittany smiled and jumped in the water too, still in her pink bikini.

"Don't forget me, Alvin!" Charlene called, whipping off her sparkly red dress and diving into the water after them. Alvin saw her and smiled, swimming around with her, both of them laughing and splashing each other with water. Brittany watched them both having fun, both her cheeks heating up under her fur. Jeanette, who was still on the edge, changed into her purple bikini and looked at Theodore and Eleanor

"Theodore, why aren't you going in?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm staying here to look after Ellie." he replied, earning him a smile from Eleanor. Jeanette smiled at them, as Theodore gently carried Eleanor up onto one of the rocks. She swore they were getting closer almost every day. She then turned to look at Simone who was watching the three chipmunks in the water.

"Simone, why don't you join them?" Jeanette asked him. Simone turned around to face her and smiled at her.

"Well, I would, gorgeous, but I have a much more awesome activity in mind." he replied.

"Oh? And what's that?" Jeanette asked. Simone grinned at her.

"I'll show you." he responded, turning towards the tall waterfall and cliff at the end of the spring. But he stopped and turned around to face Jeanette, smiling.

"And by the way, that bikini looks hot on you. Along with that crown." he said, before turning and running off to the other end of the spring. Jeanette blushed and smiled shyly at Simone, as he began to climb up the face of the fifteen foot cliff. She then climbed up on top of the rock with Theodore and Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Simone finally reached the top of the cliff and turned around to look down at the big spring, surrounded by the rocks and trees. He then slowly spread his arms above his head and waited. Finally, he took a flying leap off the edge of the cliff, doing a triple spin in mid-air before diving downwards and landing with a splash in the water. He then resurfaced and grinned boastfully, as Alvin, Charlene and Brittany cheered. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore, standing on the rock, all clapped and Simone stepped out of the water and shook his black glasses off, that conceited grin still planted on his face.

"Whoo! That was so awesome, Simone!" Theodore cried.

"Yeah, nice one!" Charlene added. Simone gestured to Jeanette, waiting for her response. Finally, Jeanette gasped and fanned herself with her paw.

"Oh, that was so hot!" she said. Simone smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jeanette. I thought so too." he replied. With that, he turned around and raced back to the cliff to do it again.

"I think I like this Simon better than the old one." Alvin said to Brittany, "He's less boring, more…"

"Annoying? Like you?" Brittany joked, making Alvin frown at her.

"Cool. I was gonna say cool." he muttered. Charlene took Alvin's paw in hers, making him smile at her.

"Don't worry. I still think you're cool, Alvin." she said.

"Thanks." Alvin replied, making Brittany glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, ready!" Simone called from the top of the waterfall. When everyone was watching him, he leapt off the edge of the cliff again, this time doing a double forward roll in mid-air. When he dove into the water and resurfaced, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor all held up different leaves that all said different score number holes punched through them: Jeanette held up her leaf with the number 10, Eleanor held up a number 9, and Theodore held up 11, only he was holding his upside-down. Jeanette then sighed, causing Eleanor and Theodore to look at her in concern.

"What's the matter, Jeanette?" asked Eleanor, putting down her leaf. Jeanette turned to look at her younger sister.

"Well, Ellie, as much as I quite like this new Simon, I think he's a little too…" she paused for a moment, searching for the right words to describe him.

"Too Alvin-ish for you?" Eleanor offered. Jeanette nodded in response.

"Look, Jeanette, I know he is a bit cocky, but just give it a little time, okay?" the chubby Chipette said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll go back to normal soon." Theodore added, "Just wait and see." Jeanette sighed; she knew that they were both right. Until Simone went back to plain old Simon again, she would just have to keep putting up with him until that happened.

"Okay, thanks, guys." she replied, "I'll try." So, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Charlene, and Simone kept swimming and cliff diving all day long until the sun disappeared on the horizon. Charlene then led them all back to the beach and went back to her treehouse, where they all slept for another peaceful night. Would Dave ever find them? They didn't know.

**Well, there's Chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!  
>Also, a little message to Squeakuelrocker: I understand that you like my story, but stop repeatedly reviewing, saying "Awesomo, hurry up!" or "Come on, when are you updating?" or whatever. If I haven't updated for a while, it means I'm probably really busy. I know the movie's almost out, but just give me some time, alright? Don't rush me, cos it pressures me. I'm not giving up on this story, okay?<br>Here are the last poll results: What is your favourite song from the Chipwrecked soundtrack? Bad Romance and Party Rock Anthem: 4, Vacation, Whip My Tail, Trouble, Born This Way/Ain't No Stopping Us Now/Firework: 3, Survivor and We Speak No Americano/Conga: 1, We Have Arrived: 0, and 2 for the rest! Again, there's another new poll on my profile, so go and have a vote!  
>So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Showing their Stuff

**Hi, guys! Awesomo3000 here, and I'm here with the next chapter of Chipwrecked!  
>I'm sorry for the late update! I've been preparing for my 5 hour Art exam tomorrow! Wish me luck! I also got my Maths results. 48 out of 80, a high D! Not bad!<br>Whoo-hoo, the Chipwrecked movie comes out this Friday, and just in time for the Christmas holidays! I am DEFINITELY going to see it! If my parents will let me, that is. :/ My dad and brothers DESPISE the Chipmunks and Chipettes. They think they're for babies and that "they ruin great songs with their stupid voices". What do you guys think? Leave your responses in your review!  
>But when I do see it, I'll write a review of it and post it on Fanfiction. Then I'll let you know when it's up, so you can check it out!<br>Anyway, here's Chapter 20! I hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 20: Showing their Stuff**

The next morning, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all still asleep in their leaf sleeping bags, as the bright morning sun rose over the edge of the gentle, rippling ocean. Theodore was the first one to wake up. He slowly climbed out of his leaf sleeping bag, groaning to himself as he groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then stood up on the soft sand and stretched out his limbs until he heard them click. He then relaxed and sighed deeply, taking in a big breath of the fresh morning air. The chubby little chipmunk looked over at the other five chipmunks who were still sleeping peacefully. Quietly, Theodore tiptoed over to Eleanor's sleeping bag and knelt down on the sand so he was just inches away from her face. Shyly, the green clad chipmunk gave her a kiss on her blonde furred cheek. Eleanor stirred in her sleep, groaning quietly, before opening her eyes. The sunlight blinded her for a few seconds until she finally saw Theodore and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Teddy." she said. Theodore smiled back at her.

"Morning, Ellie." he replied shyly, "D-Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Eleanor responded, as she sat up straight in her leaf sleeping bag, wincing at the pain in her bandaged right leg.

"Is your leg okay?" Theodore asked, sounding concerned. The chubby little Chipette shook off the pain and smiled at her male counterpart.

"Don't worry, Theo, I'm fine." she replied, "In fact, I think it's starting to get better." She then picked up her stick crutches and carefully tried to stand up. She almost fell over backwards, but Theodore managed to catch her just in time. Eleanor smiled in gratitude at him.

"Thank you, Teddy." she said, as she finally stood up straight. Theodore blushed slightly under his fur.

"You're welcome." he responded, timidly smiling back, earning him a giggle from his female counterpart. Suddenly, Simone sat up in his leaf sleeping bag, stretching his arms and yawning quite loudly. He then got out and walked over to Jeanette, kissing her on the cheek, waking her up instantly.

"Oh, morning, Simone." she said, trying to sound happy to see him. As much as she liked this new Simon, he was beginning to get on her nerves with his cocky, Alvin-like behaviour. Simone smiled flirtatiously at her as he pulled her out of bed and placed her ring crown on her head.

"And good morning to you, gorgeous." he replied, flashing her a cool grin. This made Jeanette's cheeks heat up under her chestnut fur. And finally, Alvin and Brittany both woke up at the same time, groaning as the morning sun blinded them briefly. Alvin then grinned over at Brittany.

"Morning, Britt." he said, smiling. But Brittany didn't smile back at him; she was still mad at him and Charlene always constantly spending more time together, flirting, and acting like she didn't even exist.

"Morning." she finally responded, getting out of her sleeping bag. Alvin flinched slightly at the moody tone in her voice.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" the red clad chipmunk asked, as he too climbed out of his leaf sleeping bag.

"Nothing." came the cantankerous reply. Alvin looked over at Simone, who just smiled at him.

"Probably just wants to go back to sleep." he whispered to him. Alvin shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." he replied, "She does get kinda cranky in the morning sometimes." Just then, Charlene leapt through the tower of trees at the end of the beach and skidded to a halt on the sand, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, guys! Ya have a good sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was good, thanks, Charlene." Alvin replied, clearly happy to see her. This made Brittany's blood boil in anger as Charlene ran over and gave him a hug. The hug lasted for about ten seconds before Jeanette finally cleared her throat.

"We're right here, ya know." Simone interrupted, grinning jokily.

"Killjoy." Charlene replied, smiling at him in a friendly way, as she and Alvin broke out of the hug. Then, her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" the red clad chipette said, "You told me that you and the Chipettes were great singers, right?"

"That's right." Alvin responded, looking as cocky as ever.

"Well, do you think you could, maybe, sing me a few of your songs?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Theodore replied eagerly, "How about it, Si… er, Simone?" Simone stared at the green clad chipmunk like he was crazy.

"But I can't sing." he replied. Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes all stared at him in surprise. Jeanette was horrified; the one chipmunk that she loved, that thought he was the chipmunk version of Rambo, couldn't sing. It was like the real Simon had really gone from her world.

"Y-You… you really can't… sing?" Jeanette finally managed to get the words out of her mouth. Simone simply shook his head at her.

"Nope." he replied. Alvin smiled reassuringly at Simone and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Aw, come on, Simone. It's easy." he said.

"Yeah, just follow our lead, and you'll be fine." Theodore added. Simone stared at them both, before shrugging and getting into position.

"Well, alright. Might as well." he muttered. Then the Chipettes and Charlene all sat down on their leaf sleeping bags as the three Chipmunks danced on the sand, Simone trying to keep up with them and mouth the words, as Alvin sang:

_But when the night is falling  
>and you cannot find the light, light<br>You feel your dreams are dying  
>Hold tiiiight<em>

You've got the music in you  
>Don't let go<br>You've got the music in you  
>One dance left<br>This world is gonna pull through  
>Don't give up<br>You've got a reason to live  
>Can't forget<br>We only get what we giiiive

I'm coming home, baby  
>You're tops<br>Give it to me now

_Four a.m., we ran a miracle mile  
>we're flat broke, but hey, we do it in style<br>The bad rich  
>God's flying in for your trial<em>

But when the night is falling  
>You cannot find a friend, friend<br>You feel your dream is breaking  
>Just beeend<p>

_You've got the music in you  
>Don't let go<br>You've got the music in you  
>One dance left<br>This world is gonna pull through  
>Don't give up<br>You've got a reason to live  
>Can't forget<br>We only get what we giiiiive!_

The three chipmunks then concluded their performance with a 360 degree spin and a slow bow, earning them a round of applause from Charlene and the Chipettes.

"Whoo! That was awesome, guys!" Charlene said, "I've never heard you sing as a group before! You're amazing!"

"Thank you! Thanks! Yes, I know! I am great!" Alvin replied, who continued bowing, making Brittany roll her eyes at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it, Simone?" asked Theodore. Simone smiled at him.

"No, that wasn't, Theo. In fact, I actually quite enjoyed that." he replied, "You wanna perform as a group?" He looked at Jeanette with a grin when he said this, making her blush.

"Sure!" Brittany replied, rushing up to join them. Eleanor began to stand up, but Theodore set her down again.

"Ellie, I think it's best if you don't, just this once." he said gently. Eleanor looked disappointed at this, but she nodded understandingly.

"Okay, Theo." she replied. Alvin, Simone, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette all got into their positions, ready. Brittany and Alvin then began to sing as Charlene and Eleanor watched them:

_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
>I'm heading for the city lights<br>Radio blasting on the way to the club  
>Gonna rock this town tonight<em>

Then, ALvin stopped singing with Brittany, and Jeanette took his place, as Eleanor and Charlene continued watching:

_You're living in a man's world_  
><em>They tell us<em>  
><em>But we ain't gonna buy it<em>  
><em>The things they're trying to sell us<em>  
><em>Now<em>

_Cos we're the girls of rock and roll_  
><em>(Whoo-hoo!)<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll<em>  
><em>(Ro-o-o-ock and ro-o-o-o-la!)<em>

Then, the Chipmunks joined in the singing:

_Booyeah!_

_Curtain's up and I'm ready to go_  
><em>My guitar is in my hands<em>  
><em>There's nothing more that I'd rather do<em>  
><em>Than be in a rock and roll band-a<em>

_What we have it was we will be given_  
><em>Heading for the top (Don't you know?)<em>  
><em>We'll never stop believing<em>  
><em>Now<em>

_Cos we're the boys of rock and roll_  
><em>(You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah!)<em>  
><em>Cos we're the boys of rock and roll<em>  
><em>(Ro-o-o-ock and ro-oooll!)<em>

The Chipettes then chimed in:

_We are the girls  
>We are the girls<br>We are the girls of rock and roll-a_

Then the Chipmunks joined in:

_We are the boys  
>We are the boys<br>We are the boys of rock and roll-a_

Then, both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes danced together, with the exclusion of Eleanor, dancing in time with each other. Simone smiled flirtatiously at Jeanette as they both danced together. Then finally, both chipmunk groups ended their performances, pumping their fists into the air. Their finale was met with eager clapping from both Charlene and Eleanor.

"Whoo-hoo! Well done, guys!" called Eleanor eagerly.

"Yeah, you're all brilliant as a group!" Charlene added, standing up. Brittany smiled at her, quite smugly.

"So, I don't suppose _you_ sing, do you?" she asked, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"Actually, yes, I do." Charlene replied. Her answer caused Brittany's satisfied smile to instantly melt from her face.

"Yeah, me and Charlene used to sing a lot of songs together when we lived in a tree." Alvin added, before turning to face the red clad chipette, "Speaking of which, Charlene, you wanna sing one of our old favourites?" Charlene smiled at this.

"Sure." she responded, "It has been a while." With that, she and Alvin got into position on the sand as the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat down to watch, both of Brittany's cheeks burning up. Then, Alvin began to sing:

_I remember when rock was young  
>Me and Suzie had so much fun<br>Holding hands and skimming stones  
>Had an old gold Chevy, a place of my own<em>

_But the biggest kick I ever got_  
><em>Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock<em>  
><em>While the other kids were rocking round the clock<em>  
><em>We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock<em>

Then, Charlene joined in with Alvin's singing, holding his paw as they danced and sang together:

_Well, Crocodile rocking is something shocking  
>When your feet just can't keep still<br>I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
>Ow, lawdy mama, those Friday nights<br>When Suzie wore her dresses tight  
>And the Crocodile rocking was out of sight<em>

_Laaalalalalalaaa  
>Lalalalalaaa<br>Lalalalalaaa_

Finally, Alvin and Charlene finished singing their old song together and they both took a bow, earning them another big round of applause from the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

"Wow, that was amazing, guys!" Theodore cried, as he clapped.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing so well, Charlene." Jeanette added, as the red clad chipette sat down next to her.

"Oh, thanks. I try, you know." she replied with a smile, examining her claws. Brittany inaudibly scoffed in disgust and rolled her electric blue eyes at her. Even _she_ wasn't that conceited.

_God, it's no wonder Alvin liked her so much._ she thought to herself, _She's him. _Finally, Simone spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So, Charlotte…" he began.

"Charlene." the red clad chipette and chipmunk both corrected him.

"Whatever. Is there anything else on this island that's fun?" he asked. Charlene thought to herself for a few seconds, before finally speaking.

"Well, we can do some bungee jumping if you want." she suggested. Simone and Jeanette's eyes both widened at the sound of this, Simone's with interest, and Jeanette's with horror. Theodore looked excited by the sound of this.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" he said eagerly.

"Agreed." Simone added. Alvin stared at his baby brother, as if he were insane.

"But, Theodore, you're terrified of bungee jumping." he said, "Heck, you're terrified of heights!"

"Well, I could give it a go anyway and see what happens." Theodore replied. Eleanor gently placed her paw on her male counterpart's shoulder.

"Teddy, are you sure?" she asked, sounding concerned. Theodore smiled at her.

"Yes, Ellie. I'm sure." he responded confidently, "I'll be fine. I promise." This made Eleanor smile slightly.

"Well, okay, then! Let's go!" Charlene said, leading the way into the thick trees and bushes, the Chipmunks and Chipettes following behind, and with Simone swinging from the vines after them.

**And there's Chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Yeah, I thought I'd throw in some old classic songs by the Munks and Ettes! :)  
>Here's the results from the last poll: Which new chipmunk character would you want to appear in Chipwrecked? Charlene: 3, and none for Munk-y. Once again, I have a new poll on my profile, go and take a vote!<br>And just so you know, for those of you who see the movie when it comes out, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS. I want to see for myself, if that's okay with you. Thanks. :)  
>So, until Chapter 21, Awesomo3000 out!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Lust

**Hi, everybody! Awesomo3000 here, and I am finally back with Chapter 21 of Chipwrecked!**

**Now I know what you're gonna say: "AWESOMO3000, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE YOU LAST UPDATED!" Well, I've been really, REALLY busy at school with the holidays, exams and homework, especially exams. And I've had a bit of a writer's block. But I'm back now, with a new chapter! Finally!**

**Oh, and I finally saw Chipwrecked, and I absolutely LOVED it! It was SO awesome! I've posted a review of it, so you can check it out! :)**

**Anyways, here is the 21****st**** chapter! Hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Chapter 21: Lust**

Soon, after a few minutes of walking, Charlene finally led the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Simone to a giant open area, surrounded by tall trees with long branches and long vines hanging down from the branches.

"Well, how's this for a place to do some bungee jumping?" Charlene asked, looking very proud of herself. Simone dropped down from the vine he was swinging on, landing perfectly on his feet and he studied the open area, his hand on his chin.

"Meh, I've seen better." he responded at last, earning him a frown from Charlene, "But I guess it'll have to do."

"You're welcome." Charlene muttered bitterly. As Simone turned and began to climb up one of the trees, Jeanette frowned to herself with Charlene.

"That is definitely not like the Simon I know." she muttered as Simone sat on a branch and tied one of the long vines around his ankles. Finally, he stood in a diving position and then leapt straight off the branch.

"Look out below!" he cried as he rocketed towards the ground below. Just before his head hit the muddy surface, the vine around his ankles stretched and finally Simone shot straight up again, where he landed back on the branch perfectly.

"Nice one, Simone!" called Theodore, giving two thumbs up. Simon smiled down at the chubby green clad chipmunk.

"Thanks. I thought so too." he said, looking proud of himself. He then leapt off the branch and did it again, while Charlene, Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes watched him from the ground. Eleanor sighed sadly as she watched Simone jump down and spring up again and again.

"Aww, that looks like fun." she muttered, looking down at the ground. Theodore looked over at her sadly.

"Don't worry, Ellie. I'm sure your leg will be better soon." he said, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Just then, Simone jumped down from the tall tree, landing in front of Theodore.

"You wanna have a go?" he asked, gesturing the long vines hanging down from the branches.

"Okay!" Theodore said eagerly. With that, he followed Simone up the trunk of the tree to the high branch. Eleanor and Alvin watched him, their eyes full of concern.

"Just be careful, Theodore!" called Eleanor, sounding very worried.

"Yeah, you've never done this before, so don't get too confident!" Alvin added.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll be alright!" Theodore called down to them, before turning to Simone, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Alright then." replied Simone as he tied the long vine around both of the green clad chipmunk's ankles, "Now when you jump, just keep your legs straight, your arms out, and don't panic. Then you'll spring back up! Easy, isn't it?" But Theodore was beginning to have second thoughts about this.

"Uh…" he began, but he was interrupted by Simone pushing him straight off the branch.

"Off ya go!" he called, as Theodore fell towards the ground, screaming his little chipmunk head off. Eleanor quickly covered her eyes with her free left arm.

"I can't watch!" she cried, as Theodore got closer to the ground. Just before he hit the muddy earth, the vine stretched… but he didn't spring back up. He just hung there, upside down, swaying slightly.

"Oh." Simone muttered, "Maybe I should've thought about this."

"I told you, you can't bungee jump, Theo." Alvin muttered.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" Theodore called, "All the blood's rushing to my head!" Quickly, Eleanor and Jeanette went over to untie him and get him down. Alvin began to make his way over to help him too, but he was stopped by Charlene grabbing his paw. Brittany saw this, which made her blood boil.

"Hey, Alvin?" Charlene asked sweetly. Alvin smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me for a second?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Alvin replied. With that, Charlene led him away from the tree and through the wall of bushes and trees surrounding the area. As they left, Brittany swore she saw Charlene's tail curl around Alvin's, making her even angrier. Sighing, she sat herself down on a rock near the tree, watching Simone try to persuade a timid Jeanette to do some bungee jumping. Seeing her upset older sister, Eleanor went over to her.

"Hey, Brittany?" she asked. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and noticed her younger sister.

"Oh, hi, Ellie." she replied quietly. Putting down her crutch, Eleanor sat next to Brittany on the rock.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" she asked. Brittany sighed deeply.

"I just… I just don't feel like bungee jumping, that's all." she replied, resting her head in her hands. Eleanor looked into her electric blue eyes sceptically but softly.

"This is about Alvin and Charlene, isn't it?" she asked. Brittany sat up and looked and Eleanor in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Eleanor just smiled at her.

"Easy. I've seen the way you've been looking at him and glaring at Charlene." she replied, "Is that what's bugging you?" Brittany sighed again.

"Yes." she responded at last, "I just can't stand the way that Charlene always looks at Alvin all the time. It's like any minute, she'll just pounce on him and start kissing him nonstop." Eleanor reassuringly placed her paw on her sister's shoulder.

"Brittany, I know you're jealous of her." she said gently, "But Alvin said Charlene was his old girlfriend. Old. He probably doesn't have any feelings for her anymore. If you really care about Alvin, just go and tell him how you really feel about him." Brittany slowly looked up at her younger sister and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." she replied, standing up, "Thanks, Ellie." With that, she walked off in the direction that Alvin and Charlene had gone.

0o0o0o0

Quite far from the bungee jumping, Alvin and Charlene both climbed up the ladder and into Charlene's treehouse. Inside, they both sat down on the couch made of sticks and leaves.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Charlene?" Alvin asked as he sat. Charlene smiled at him flirtatiously before answering.

"Alvin… do you still like me?" she asked. Alvin's brown eyes widened at this question.

"Uh… erm…" he stuttered nervously, "If you mean as a friend, then yes." Charlene giggled and placed her finger under Alvin's chin, turning his head towards him.

"No." she said with a grin, "Do you _like_ like me?" Alvin's eyes widened even more.

"Uh, well, err…" he stuttered again, "Urm, sorta. But I'm trying to get Brittany to love me. I love her but I don't think she feels the same way about me." Charlene's smile disappeared from her face.

"Alvin, what is it you like so much about Brittany?" she asked, not so lovingly, "What does she have that I don't have?" She spat out the words 'Brittany' and 'she' like it was a really bad taste on her tongue. Alvin quietly gulped before giving her the answer.

"Uh, well, she's fun, an amazing singer, gorgeous, stubborn at times but kind, beautiful hair..." His expression softened and he smiled as he remembered all the things he loved about Brittany.

"More beautiful than me?" asked Charlene, switching back to being flirty, "Your old girlfriend?" Alvin stuttered as he tried to answer.

"Erm, well…"

"Alvin, if she doesn't feel the same way about you, forget about her." Charlene interrupted, placing her paw on Alvin's cheek, "Just move on and find someone who does love you. Like me." Alvin's eyes widened once again in shock.

"Y-You still… love me?" he asked. Charlene smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do, Alvie." she said, calling him by his old nickname, "Remember the first song we sang together when we first met each other?" Smiling, she leant into his ear and softly sang the words:

_You're the one that I want  
>Ooh, bun-bun<br>Ooh-ooh-ooh  
>The one that I want<br>Ooh, bun-bun  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh<em>

_The one I neeeed  
>The one I neeeed…<em>

Her seductive singing was interrupted by Alvin gently pushing her away from him and turning away.

"No. Charlene, that was in the past." he said, "I just want Brittany to love me. That's what I've been trying to do for days. I can't afford any more distractions." Suddenly, Alvin felt the top of his head being violently grabbed by a paw and turned around so that he was facing an angry-looking Charlene, who then stood up and started singing:

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
>You're so delicious<br>I think about ya all the time  
>You're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm darn precious  
>And heck, yeah<br>I'm the mother munkin' princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away, I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
><em>

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the heck were you thinking? (x2)<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I want to be your girlfriend!<em>

Charlene finally concluded her singing and pulled Alvin close up to her, so that their faces were almost touching. Charlene smiled at her old boyfriend and batted her lovely eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"I know you still love me, Alvin." Charlene whispered, "Don't deny it." Alvin shook his head and tried to push away from her.

"No, Charlene, I…" But suddenly, Charlene grabbed the back of Alvin's neck and forcefully pulled him towards her, both their lips crashing together. She moaned in a mix of lust, pleasure, delight and triumph as she deepened the kiss. Alvin desperately tried to push Charlene away from him, but Charlene's grip only tightened as he did. And as the kiss got more passionate, Alvin relaxed as he remembered how much he loved Charlene and what is was like to kiss her again. Charlene opened her right eye a tiny bit and smiled as she saw this.

Suddenly, the passionate kissing was interrupted by a loud gasp, making Alvin's ears prick up. He finally pulled away from Charlene and looked over to where the gasp had come from. There, standing in the doorway of the treehouse, with a look of shock, horror and anger planted on her face was Brittany.

**Well, there's Chapter 21! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please read and review!**

**And here are the last poll results: Which Chipette did you think was the cutest when they first appeared in the Squeakquel? Can't decide, they were all cute: 4, Brittany: 3, and Jeanette: 1.  
>I also had another poll: Which MunkEtte Xmas oneshot did you like the best? Movie: 2, Cookies: 1, and Can't decide, I loved them all: 1. If you haven't seen my Xmas oneshots, check them out! Once again, there is another new poll on my profile, so go check it out!**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Misunderstanding

**Hey, everyone, Awesomo3000 here, and I'm here with the 22****nd**** Chipwrecked chapter!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've just been doing LOADS of homework this evening! God, I have got SO much to do this week! It's gonna take a miracle for me to get it all done on time! Grrr, bloody school…**

**But, I have to say, thanks a bunch for all the reviews you've given me, guys! I'm almost up to 300 reviews on this story now! Whoo-hoo! So thanks, thanks a lot!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 22! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 22: Misunderstanding**

Alvin just stood where he was, frozen to the spot and staring across at Brittany in the doorway, who stared back. The dreadful silence lasted for almost a full minute. Alvin's heart was beating so fast, it almost sounded like a drumbeat. Brittany stood there and stared in a mixture of horror, sadness and anger at her male counterpart, her jaw dropped, looking at him with wide, hurt and agonized eyes. Charlene smirked to herself in triumph as she saw Brittany's horrified facial expression.

"Alvin…" Brittany breathed at last. Silence filled the air once again. Finally, Charlene spoke up.

"Can't you see we're busy here, Brittany?" she asked, sounding cross when she was in fact satisfied. Alvin finally spoke.

"Brittany, I…" But Brittany cut him off.

"How could you?" she whispered. The pain and hurt in her electric blue eyes then faded away and was quickly replaced by fury. Rage. Anger. Alvin immediately saw this and gulped nervously. How was he going to explain this to her?

"Brittany, this isn't what it looks like…" was all he could say. Brittany just glared at him with furious eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, really?" she asked in a clear disbelieving tone, "Cos it sure looked like it was to me!" Charlene just smiled.

"Just get it through your thick skull, Brittany." she said with a victorious, cruel smile on her face, "Alvin and me are together again. Like it's supposed to be." Alvin stared at his old girlfriend in shock before looking back at an incredibly angry Brittany. She opened her mouth as if to say something. But instead she closed it and turned away, throwing her arms up.

"Fine." she replied, not caring in the least, "You wanted him, you got him. He's all yours." With that, she stormed out of the treehouse and down the ladder. Alvin just blinked in shock and horror at what had just happened before his eyes. He then turned and looked back at Charlene who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Another round, Alvin?" she asked flirtatiously, running her finger under Alvin's chin. Suddenly, Alvin's shocked look quickly got replaced by a look of anger as he let go of Charlene, allowing her to fall backfirst onto the floor and cry out in surprise and pain.

"You." was all Alvin could say, "You did this." With that, the red clad chipmunk quickly turned around and ran out of the treehouse and down the steps after Brittany.

0o0o0o0

Brittany ran through the bushes, trees and undergrowth, tears of pain forming in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just had to get away from _him._ That treacherous snake of a chipmunk. _Alvin._ She furiously wiped at her eyes as she ran, desperate to not let the tears fall. She just ran and ran until finally she could run no more. Brittany stopped and leaned against one of the tall trees, finally letting the tears pour out of her eyes and run down her face. She didn't want to believe it had happened, but unfortunately it had. She couldn't bear to think about it again. But she had seen it right before her very eyes. Alvin had kissed Charlene, that cruel, mean, rude, evil, manipulative, the list of descriptive words was just endless. He had kissed his old girlfriend right in front of her. And he had enjoyed it. He had taken her heart and crushed it into tiny little pieces.

"Brittany, wait!" called an all-too-familiar, out of breath voice. Brittany once again felt the pain and fury pulsating through her veins as she got up and began to walk away.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry!" called Alvin behind her, "That wasn't me!" Brittany just let out a disbelieving scoff in reply and carried on walking away from him. Finally, Alvin ran up behind her and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Brittany, would you please just listen to me for one se…" But his sentence was quickly interrupted as Brittany whipped around sharply and slapped him straight across the face in a fit of rage. The blow caused Alvin to fall backwards onto the ground, as he held his left cheek in pain.

"Don't touch me, Alvin!" Brittany snapped, anger and hatred present in her voice, "Save that for your new girlfriend!" Rubbing his cheek better, Alvin stood up and faced his angry female counterpart.

"Brittany, I swear, she kissed me!" he said.

"Sure." Brittany replied sarcastically.

"She did!" Alvin snapped, "I didn't even enjoy it!"

"Oh, really?" Brittany asked, clearly not believing him one bit, "Cos to me, it sure looked like you were!" Alvin froze as he remembered himself relaxing during the kiss.

"Okay, it felt good to kiss my old girlfriend again, after being apart for five years!" he confessed, only making Brittany angrier, "But she's my OLD girlfriend, Britt! I don't love her anymore!"

"That's not what it looked like from my point of view!" Brittany responded furiously.

"But I don't!" Alvin cried. Brittany scoffed and rolled her electric blue eyes.

"Oh, please! Stop lying to me, Alvin! I think it's pretty obvious that you DO love her!" she said, "I've seen the way you've been looking at her since you reunited with her, the way you've been ignoring me and paying more attention to her!" Alvin froze as Brittany continued her rant at him.

"So don't try and deny it, Alvin, cos you do love her!" she yelled, before turning around to leave again. But Alvin grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Brittany, that was nothing!" he said, "Besides she forced me into that kiss! I wasn't expecting it! I…" Brittany just held up her paw and pushed him away from her.

"Enough with the excuses, Alvin. Cos I've had it." she said coldly, "If you love Charlene so much, why don't you just marry her? Just admit it, you love her over me! Once in love, always in love, right?"

"But, Brittany, I already told you! I don't love her anymore!" Alvin responded, "I lo…"

"Don't say you love me, Alvin, cos I know you don't! You love that witch more!" Brittany replied, "Ever since you saw her again, you've been trying to get with her! You'd want her over me any day! Just admit it, Alvin, you've never loved me."

"YES, I HAVE!" Alvin finally yelled.

"NO, YOU HAVEN'T!" Brittany shouted back, "DON'T LIE TO ME, ALVIN SEVILLE! YOU NEVER HAVE!" Finally, Alvin exploded.

"I HEARD YOUR ANSWER, ALRIGHT?" he screamed at last. Silence filled the air. Instantly, all the anger melted from Brittany's face and she froze where she was.

"…What?" she asked, sounding confused. Alvin panted furiously before he spoke again, more calmly. It was time to let his secret out.

"Ever since I first saw your face in school, something inside of me clicked. And from there, it turned into love. For you." Alvin explained, as he smiling slightly, remembering meeting Brittany for the first time at West Eastman school, "But that night, at the concert the night before Dave booked us a vacation, I heard you answer that fangirl's question. About whether you and I were a couple." His face then became more hurt as the memory of after the concert came flooding back to him.

"I heard you say no, about how I wasn't your type, about how you thought I was rude, cocky, and arrogant." he carried on, "And those words hurt. I loved you, Britt, and I just wanted you to love me back. So I decided to change and act nice to you for the vacation. I thought if I did that, you might love me and we could finally be a couple. For real!"

"But then when we ran into Charlene on this island, I got distracted from the present and seemed to think more about the past." he continued, "I realised too late that she had been trying to steal me away from you. But everything on the vacation I did, Brittany, all the nice things I did for you and said to you, it was to get you to love me back! Everything!" Neither of them said anything for almost a minute. Finally, Brittany spoke.

"I lied." she whispered. Both of Alvin's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Brittany turned to face her male counterpart.

"I lied, Alvin." she said again, "I did love you. I was just shy about revealing my love for you to the public, so I lied." Tears began welling up in her eyes again.

"I did love you, Alvin." she choked, "But not anymore." With that, she turned and began to walk away, letting the tears fall down her face again. Alvin tried to walk after her.

"Britt…"

"Just leave me alone, Alvin." she said, "I see now you care more about Charlene than about me. You can stay on this island with her for all I care!" Finally, she ran away from the red clad chipmunk, sprinting through the bushes and undergrowth, leaves and branches whacking her in the face as tears furiously trickled down her furry cheeks. Finally, she ran into the clearing where the bungee jumping was still going on. Eleanor saw her older sister and limped over to her, looking concerned.

"Brittany, are you okay?" she asked, "What's wrong?" Brittany looked at her younger sister, her eyes all puffy and red from crying so much.

"Doesn't have any feelings for her anymore, huh?" she asked, choking back tears. With that, she carried on running, leaving a confused and very concerned Eleanor in her wake.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Brittany stopped running and leaned against a rock, panting and crying at the same time. She had finally confessed to Alvin that she loved him. But it was too late. Alvin was with Charlene now. He didn't care about her anymore, even though she still cared about him.

"Oh, I loved him." she said between sobs and sniffs, "Why didn't he realise that before?" Brittany then looked up to the sky, which had gotten dark all the time she had been running. Sniffing, Brittany opened up her mouth and softly began to sing to herself:

_Take time to realize  
>That your warmth is.<br>Crashing down on in.  
>Take time to realize,<br>That I am on your side  
>Didn't I<br>Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
>No it's never gonna be that simple<br>No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And will never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder if  
>We missed out on each other now.<em>

_Take time to realize  
>Oh-oh I'm on your side<br>Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
>Take time to realize<br>This all can pass you by_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
>No its never gonna be that simple<br>No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And we'll never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder if  
>We missed out on each other but.<em>

_It's not the same  
>No it's never the same<br>If you don't feel it to.  
>If you meet me half way<br>If you would meet me half way.  
>It could be the same for you.<em>

_If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other<br>And we'll never find another  
>Just realize what I just realized<br>We'd never have to wonder  
>Just realize what I just realized<em>

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh_

_Missed out on each other now  
>Missed out on each other now<em>

_Realize_

_Realize_

_Realize_

Brittany sighed and looking up to the starry night sky, wiping away the tears from the corners of her electric blue eyes.

"If only Alvin had realised…" she sighed sadly, before making her way back to the fireplace on the beach. She ignored Alvin and go into her leaf sleeping bag, crying softly to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there's Chapter 22! I hope you all liked reading it! Please read and review! And I want to thank Chipmunks are my THANG for her great song idea for this chapter she sent me! Thanks, you've been a real great friend who never fails to make me laugh or smile! Where would I be without your support? The song is called Realize by Colbie Caillat, go have a listen to it, it's awesome!**

**BTW, I've heard news that Ross and Janice are planning on making a fourth AATC film! WHOO-HOO! I can't wait if it comes out! :)**

**And here are the results for the last poll: What did you think of Chipwrecked? 6 for AWESOME! and Loved it!, 5 for Romantic, 2 for Great, and 1 for Cute and Meh, okay.  
>Once again, there is another new poll on my profile, so go and check it out and have a vote!<strong>

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Still Strong Relationship

**Hi, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with Chapter 23 for Chipwrecked!**

**I know, I'm really sorry for the terribly long update. It's cos I have been REALLY busy these past few weeks with homework and tests and exams and all. You know how it is. :/ Plus I've got a French and Art exam coming up in about two weeks. But I'm back!**

**W****hoo-hoo! I've got over 300 reviews for this story now! So thank you guys so much, you're all awesome! Here are my top 3 reviewers!  
>Cokuruscana (Esmeia) – Thank you for your supportive kind reviews! They've helped me a lot for this story!<br>Chipmunks are my THANG – You are an awesome reviewer and friend, showing lots of enthusiasm for each chapter! Thanks!  
>.RU – Thanks for all the kindness and love for my story you've given me! And for being an amazing friend to me! I really appreciate it!<strong>

**Anyway, here is Chapter 23! Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 23: Still Strong Relationship**

And the next morning wasn't better either. For any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes.

As soon as she had woken up, Brittany was now refusing to speak to Alvin after what had happened. No matter how hard he tried to talk to her and beg for her forgiveness, she wasn't having any of it. She just steered clear of him every time. Brittany just wouldn't forgive him after what she had seen him do. She loved him, but he had taken her heart and crushed it into tiny little pieces. How _could_ she forgive him?

And Simone was now seriously beginning to annoy Jeanette with his charming personality. At first, she had quite liked this new Simon, but now he was starting to get on her nerves. He was too Alvin-ish for her taste. She missed the old Simon, the Simon with the smart head, the dry sense of humor, and the kind personality. She wished he would come back to her soon and replace this annoying Simone character.

But the most affected out of all of them was Alvin. It was all because of his stupidity and ignorance that Brittany hated him now. All he wanted was for Brittany to love him back and it had all led to this. He had been too stupid, too blind, too foolish to believe that Charlene was just his friend, when in fact, she just wanted to steal him from the one true Chipette he really loved. And now, all thanks to her, Brittany despised him. She would never be his. She would never know how much he really loved her.

The only one who seemed totally fine about everything was Charlene. After all, she thought that she had now beaten Brittany and was certain she had Alvin completely won over now. Every time she watched Brittany shrug Alvin off, it pleased her. It always made that evil, cunning, deceiving smile creep across her face. From her point of view, she was absolutely sure that she had won.

Theodore and Eleanor were the only two chipmunks who weren't annoyed, sad or furious with each other. Instead, they both just watched their siblings steer clear of each other. They sat and worried about them with all their hearts. They had only been stranded on this island for a couple of days, and already their siblings' relationships were starting to fall apart. Super smart Simon was gone and replaced with adventurous but annoying Simone who Jeanette didn't really like, and now Brittany was refusing to talk to Alvin at all and they didn't know why. It was like a nightmare to them. And they were confused that Charlene seemed completely okay during all this.

As they both sat on top of their leaf sleeping bags, watching Simone try to flirt with Jeanette, and Alvin try to talk to Brittany, Eleanor finally leant across to Charlene, sitting on top of Brittany's sleeping bag next to Alvin's.

"Hey, Charlene?" she asked. Charlene stopped thinking and turned to see Eleanor looking at her. She quickly smiled kindly in return.

"Oh, yes, Ellie?" she asked.

"Do you know what's been going on between Alvin and Brittany lately?" the chubby Chipette asked. Theodore joined in the questioning.

"Yeah, ever since yesterday, Brittany hasn't been saying a word to Alvin." he added. Charlene's green eyes widened slightly with fake concern.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised, "I honestly have no idea. Do they normally act like this?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes they fight and appear to hate each other." Eleanor replied, "But they nearly always make up the next day after the fight. This just seems more… different. It's like Brittany actually _hates_ Alvin." Again, Charlene pretended to seem worried about this.

"Well, I'm sure this will be over soon." she responded, placing her paw on Eleanor's shoulder, "Just give it some time, 'kay, hon?" With that, she stood up and walked towards where the two couples were.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering. Wanna go for a little vine swinging?" she asked loudly. Her question was responded with a furious scowl from Brittany, no reply from Alvin, a nervous stutter from Jeanette, and an eager nod of the head from Simone.

"Yeah, sure thing!" he said, "Sounds like fun to me." He then turned and winked at Jeanette, only making her scoff in disinterest and turn away from him.

"Well, alright then! Let's go!" Charlene replied, leading them all towards the forest. All the Chipmunks and Chipettes, apart from Simone, followed reluctantly.

So a few minutes later, they all walked through the deep jungle, Charlene leading the way once again, with Simone swinging from the vines above their heads. As they walked, Eleanor watched with concern in her eyes as Brittany stayed behind the lot, away from Alvin and Charlene. Finally, Eleanor stopped walking on her crutches for a second and continued walking so she was walking next to Brittany.

"Hey, Britt?" she asked after what seemed like a minute of silence. Brittany slowly lifted her head and turned to face her sister. Her angry face softened slightly.

"Oh, hey, Eleanor." she said unenthusiastically. This only worried Eleanor more.

"I was just wondering, you haven't said a word to Alvin since yesterday." she finally explained, "And I'm worried about you. What's wrong?" Brittany's angry look returned to her face at the mention of Alvin's name.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said. But Eleanor refused to give up.

"Britt, come on. I'm your sister." she said softly, "You can tell me anything."

"No!" Brittany snapped, but she regretted it when she saw Eleanor looked slightly hurt, "Sorry, it's just… it's complicated. You wouldn't understand." As much as Eleanor wanted to know what was troubling her older sister, she didn't want to put pressure on her. So she just nodded in reply and carried on walking.

Theodore, meanwhile, walked alongside Alvin in the middle of the pack.

"Hey, Alvin?" he asked, making Alvin turn his head and look at his younger brother.

"Yeah?" he asked in a sad, monotonous voice.

"You've seemed pretty sad lately ever since yesterday." Theodore replied, "What happened?" Alvin's eyes closed as he remembered the unbearable memories from yesterday and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Theo." he responded sadly. "It's just… complicated. You wouldn't understand." Theodore looked down disappointed, hoping to have been of help to his elder brother.

"Oh. Okay." he said, and continued to walk. A few minutes later, Theodore noticed from the corner of his eye that Eleanor had stopped walking and had sat down on a rock, her head drooped in sorrow. Jeanette saw this too and stared to walk towards her younger sister, but Theodore politely stopped her.

"Jeanette, let me talk to Ellie." he said, "You carry on." As much as she wanted to get away from Simone, Jeanette smiled and nodded in understanding, before turning around and following the others. As soon as they were all gone, Theodore sat down on the rock next to Eleanor and gently placed his paw on her back.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked gently, "Do you feel sick?" Eleanor slowly looked up, wiping at her eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Theo." she replied with a smile, before it faded, "I'm just really worried. About everyone. About… _us."_ Theodore's green eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, ever since we've been on this island, everyone's relationships except our own have changed." Eleanor explained, "I mean, Simon's turned into Simone who Jeanette doesn't like, and Brittany now hates Alvin for some reason and won't talk to him." Theodore nodded in reply; he understood how Eleanor felt.

"Ellie, I'm worried about them too." he replied softly, looking into Eleanor's eyes, "But why are you worried about _us?" _Eleanor sighed deeply before she explained again.

"Well, what if our relationship starts to fall apart?" she asked, "What if you turn into a daring, flirtatious jungleman and I don't like you? Or what if I'm mad about something and I won't talk to you? I just don't want our relationship to begin to die, like all the others." Theodore could see the tears beginning to rise in Eleanor's beautiful green eyes. The chubby green clad chipmunk gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Ellie, listen. It'll be alright. You know why? Because our relationship is still strong." he responded with a smile, "Even through all the toughest times, we've never ever fallen out. And this certainly won't be the first time." A smile began to slowly creep across Eleanor's once sad face. Theodore smiled back as he thought of something.

"In fact, do you want me to show you how much I love you?" he asked, plucking up his courage.

"How much?" Eleanor asked back, interest in her voice. With that, Theodore began to whistle a beautiful tune, as he took her paw in his and stood up. Eleanor curiously stood up with him on her good leg, as Theodore slowly and gently twirled her round and danced with her as he sang:

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking  
>Wasn't searching for an answer<br>In the moonlight  
>When I saw your face<em>

_Saw you looking at me, saw peeking out  
>From under moon beams<br>Through the palm trees,  
>Swaying in the breeze<em>

_I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do<em>

Theodore could see that Eleanor was beginning to feel a lot better, so he continued to sing and gently dance with his female counterpart:__

_Don't know how it happened  
>Don't know why but you don't really<br>Need a reason  
>When the stars shine<br>Just to fall in love_

_Made to love each other, made to be together  
>For a life time<br>In the sunshine  
>Flying in the sky<em>

_I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could doooo<em>

The two chubby chipmunks both danced slowly in circles, looking into each other's eyes lovingly and smiling gently at each other. This time, they both sang the last verse:__

_Now I know love is real  
>Soaring sky high, as the angels try<br>Letting you and I  
>Fly loooove<em>

And finally, the dancing came to a stop, Theodore holding Eleanor in his arms. He then set her back down on the rock again and looked softly into her green eyes.

"_That's_ how much I love you." he said smiling, "Our relationship is still strong." With that, his eyes closed and he leant across, planting a soft kiss on Eleanor's lips. She smiled as she kissed him back with more passion. Finally they both pulled apart and smiled affectionately at each other.

"I love you, Ellie." said Theodore kindly, "And don't you ever forget that." Eleanor smiled back at him before leaning around and giving him a big teddy bear hug.

"I love you too, Theo." she replied with a whisper, "Thank you." With that, the two green clad chipmunks both stood up and then began to make their way down the path where the others had gone… this time, holding each other's paw. No matter how tough things had gotten since they had been stuck on this island, their relationship was still strong.

**Well there's the 23****rd**** chapter. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! **

**And here are the last poll results: What is your response to my dad and brothers despising the Munks and Ettes? 10 for "****WHAT? That's a bunch of rubbish! The Munk and Ettes are awesome!", 7 for "You're not just wrong, you're stupid.", 6 for "If you think you're so much better, why haven't there been three films made about you? Oh, maybe it's cos YOU SUCK AT SINGING, unlike them!", 4 for "You're just jealous cos they've sold more albums than you" and "You just have no taste in good singers!", and 3 for "Shut up! You don't know nothing… 'bout anything."**

**And once again, there is another new poll on my profile, so go and check it out and have a vote!**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	24. Chapter 24: For The First Time

**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here, and I'm back with another Chipwrecked chapter!**

**Sorry for the long update. I've been busy doing homework and preparing for my ten hour Art exam coming up on Thursday and Friday! :/ So nervous!**

**BTW, I forgot to mention last chapter that the main reason why I hadn't updated was because I had a HUGE writers block! Won't happen again though! :) I hope…**

**Anyhoo, here's Chapter 24 of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoy it! And please read and review!**

**Chapter 24: For The First Time**

Finally, after ages of walking though the deep jungle undergrowth, Charlene led Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette, with Simone swinging from the vines over her head, they all finally came to a big open area on top of a large bank. It was surrounded by loads of tall trees with incredibly long vines hanging down from their branches, so far that they were almost touching the ground. Simone let go of the vine how was swinging from and touched down on the muddy ground, studying the area.

"Hmm… I like it!" he said at last, "Awesome place for swinging some vines." With that, he immediately dashed off and up the tallest tree he could find. When he was perched on the highest branch, he dived straight off, plummeting like a speeding bullet towards the ground below. Jeanette gasped and covered her eyes as he continued to fall. But at the last minute, just before Simone hit the ground, he quickly reached out and grabbed one of the long vines with his paws. Quick as a flash, the vine whipped up and Simone flew through the air, doing a backflip before landing neatly on one of the branches on the other side.

"Not bad, huh?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face. Charlene cheered while Jeanette clapped unenthusiastically and Alvin and Brittany just remained silent.

"That was awesome, Simone!" Charlene called up to the blue clad chipmunk.

"Yeah. That was… great." Jeanette added in an unexcited tone. Just then, Theodore and Eleanor both came through the wall of bushes surrounding the area, both still holding each other's paws.

"Hey, guys." Theodore called, "Everything okay?" Alvin and Brittany both remained silent, while Charlene and Jeanette both turned around to face them. Simone, however, just carried on swinging from vine to vine.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Charlene said cheerfully. Jeanette just smiled and nodded at them when she saw they were both holding hands.

"Ellie, you feeling okay now?" she asked. Eleanor smiled and nodded in reply.

"Yep, much better now." she replied, looking over at her male counterpart and smiling at him, who smiled back.

"Oh, good." Charlene responded nicely, "Well, Ellie, since your leg's broken, you'd better go sit down."

"Well it seems to be getting better." the chubby Chipette said with a smile, "It should be much better soon." With that, Theodore led her to a nearby rock to sit down. Just then, Simone jumped down from the vines and landed right in front of Jeanette, making her shriek in shock.

"Hey, gorgeous?" he asked with a grin, "You wanna have some fun and swing some vines?" Jeanette looked up, seeing how big the vines were. To her, the trees towered over her small chipmunk stature like skyscrapers.

"Uh, no, thank you." she said at last, backing away from him slightly. As Simone continued to use his charming techniques to try and convince her otherwise, Charlene walked over to Alvin and gently wrapped her tail around his waist. As soon as Brittany saw this, her angry facial expression came back and she walked away from them and sat down next to Eleanor and Theodore. This only made Charlene smile in satisfaction, before to turned to look at Alvin again.

"Hey, Alvin." she whispered into his ear in a seductive tone, "Wanna come to my treehouse? I have something to show you?" Alvin tried to push away from the red clad chipette, but her tail held on tight.

"No, Charlene, I don't feel like it." he muttered in reply, trying to push away from her. But Charlene wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, Alvin. Please?" she pleaded innocently, giving him a big puppy eyes look, "I'm sure you'll really like it." Alvin looked at her, then looked over at Brittany before he finally sighed.

"Alright, fine. But just quickly." he responded. Smiling when she heard this, Charlene grabbed his paw and quickly led him through the jungle growth, away from the vine-filled area. Brittany glared as she watched them go, before she stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Brittany, wait!" called Eleanor, "Where are you going?"

"I just wanna be alone for a bit." Brittany replied quietly, not bothering to look back. With that, she walked away through the bushes and into the jungle. Eleanor watched her go, her face filled with concern for her elder sister. Theodore saw this and gently touched her paw.

"Don't worry, Ellie." he said to her softly, "Just give her some time, and she'll be fine. You'll see." Eleanor smiled understandingly at him in reply.

Meanwhile, Simone was still trying to unsuccessfully persuade Jeanette to join him in swinging from the vines, to which she kept refusing.

"Come on, gorgeous." he tried once again, "You won't regret it."

"For the last time, no, Simone!" Jeanette snapped, feeling very frustrated, "I've never done anything wild like this before, and I don't plan to now!" Simone looked quite surprised as Theodore and Eleanor both watched them curiously. Finally, Simone sighed deeply and held out his paw to the spectacled Chipette.

"Come on, it's alright, gorgeous." he said, more gently this time, "You can do this, I'm sure. Trust me on this." Jeanette's violet eyes both widened slightly when she heard those last ten words. Those were the words that Simon had always said to her whenever she felt nervous to go onstage. She looked into Simone's blue eyes. If this was Simon asking her, she would have said yes. But this time, she felt no spark. For this was Simone in front of her. Or maybe there was still a part of Simon still left in him.

"You always called me gorgeous." Jeanette said at last.

"Well, yeah, cos it's true." Simone replied with a smile. Jeanette didn't smile back at him though.

"You never call me by my real name." she said. Both Simone's blue eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, "Well… of course I do. I have. Why wouldn't I?"

"What is it then?" Jeanette asked him, "What's my name?" Simone paused for a second and stopped to think. His fingers gently drummed against his chin as he thought. Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all patiently waited for his response. Finally he spoke.

"…Janice?" Jeanette stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then something began to flow through her body that she had never felt before: Blind fury. Letting out a scream of rage, she angrily began to advance towards the blue clad chipmunk, who began to away nervously.

"Uh, Julia! Jennifer? Judy! Jeannie!" he cried frantically, as he tried again and again to guess Jeanette's name without any success. Theodore and Eleanor both watched them anxiously as an enraged Jeanette continued advancing more and more towards Simone, him backing away towards the edge of the bank. The spectacled chipmunk desperately made a few more guesses on her name.

"Um, Jenny?" he stuttered nervously, "Julie?" That's when Jeanette finally snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_ ABOUT ME!" she screamed in his face, "YOU'RE NOT THE SIMON I KNEW!" With that, she furiously pulled back her paw and slapped Simone right across his face. The blow was so hard, it sent him tumbling backwards down the bank, rolling head-over-heels. When he finally reached the bottom, the back of his head smacked against a small fallen log. Simone's body jarred before he slumped and his eyes closed, a small groan of pain emitting from his mouth. Jeanette's shoulders slowly relaxed and her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realised what she had just done.

"Oh, God…" she whispered, before running down the bank, Theodore quickly following after her while Eleanor slowly made her way down, trying very carefully not to slip so her leg wouldn't be broken any more. Jeanette knelt down and shook the blue clad chipmunk's unconscious body frantically.

"Oh, God, wake up!" she cried, "Simone, please wake up! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Theodore's eyes widened in concern and he shook Simone's body with Jeanette.

"Simone! Wake up!" he cried, shaking his older brother desperately, "Are you okay? Simooooooone!" Finally, at the sound of his little brother's shouting, the blue clad chipmunk groaned quietly and his eyes slowly opened up.

"Why are you calling me Simone?" he asked. Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all looked surprised. Could it be?

"Simon?" Eleanor asked, "Is that you?" Simon looked at her, confused.

"Uh, yeah. That is my name." he replied, before studying his surroundings and holding his head, "Gaargh, my head. What happened?"

"You hit your head pretty bad." Eleanor explained, "You thought you were Simone, this chipmunk twin of Alvin. And you wouldn't stop flirting with Jeanette." Hearing his female counterpart's name, Simon's head slowly turned to see Jeanette, still looking shocked. The blue clad chipmunk smiled, straightening his glasses.

"It's great to see you again, Jeanette." he said, holding out his paw. Instead, Jeanette threw herself into Simon's arms and hugged him tight, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you were really gone, Simon." she whispered happily, "I thought I'd lost you forever." Simon gently pulled away and looked into Jeanette's deep violet eyes.

"You mean…?" The purple bikinied Chipette nodded in response.

"Yes. I love you, Simon." she said, "I don't want to live in a world without you here. I need you with me." As Simon looked at her in surprise, Jeanette opened her mouth and began to softly sing:

_Sometimes, It's hard to see  
>What's been there all along<em>

Then Simon smiled at her and joined in:

_Sometimes we're sure of everything  
>Until we find out that we're all wrong<em>

_Now we're standing here, face to face,  
>Nothing feels the same<em>

Then the two spectacled chipmunks both began to sing in unison, as Theodore and Eleanor both watched them with smiles on their faces.

_For the first time, I realize  
>Something I didn't see before<br>For the first time, looking in your eyes  
>Suddenly there's so much more<em>

_Something we both feel inside  
>For the first time<em>

_How did we ever end up here?  
>I don't know, but it feels so right.<br>The last thing I ever expected  
>Is happening, it's you and I.<em>

_There's something real, I can't explain  
>And nothing feels the same.<em>

_For the first time, I realize  
>Something I didn't see before.<br>For the first time, looking in your eyes  
>Suddenly there's so much more<em>

_Something we both feel inside  
>For the first time.<em>

_I can't find the words,  
>For how I feel about you,<br>Just want to be around you now,  
>I never imagined<br>That someone could make me  
>Feel the way you do.<em>

_For the first time, I realize  
>Something I didn't see before,<br>For the first time, looking in your eyes  
>Suddenly there's so much more<em>

_Something we both feel inside  
>For the first time.<em>

_Ohhh_

_For the first tiiiime_

Finally Simon and Jeanette concluded the song and smiled as they both looked deep into each other's eyes, Jeanette into Simon's deep ocean blue eyes and Simon into Jeanette's beautiful violet sky eyes.

"I'm glad you're back, Simon." Jeanette whispered, "I can't imagine being with anyone else but you."

"It's good to be back, Jeanette." Simon replied gently, before taking her paw in his, "And you know, Jeanette, um… I've never mentioned this to you, but, uh… the first time I saw you in school… I thought your glasses were quite… fetching." Jeanette's eyes widened and she blushed bright red under her chestnut fur as she gently felt the purple plastic rim of her glasses.

"Y-You liked my… glasses?" she asked. Simon could only smile at her.

"Still do." he said softly, "But not as much as I love you." With that, the two of them both leaned forward, until finally their lips met. A spark of love shot through them as the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Simon gently stroking Jeanette's face. Finally they pulled apart and both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Awwww." said two familiar voices. Simon and Jeanette both turned to see Theodore and Eleanor, the both of them still watching them, smiles planted on their faces. The two spectacled chipmunks both pulled away from each other and fiddled sheepishly.

"Umm, sooo… you saw all that?" Simon asked. The two chubby green clad chipmunks both nodded in reply, as Simon and Jeanette both stood up. They were embarrassed about their first real kiss, but they didn't care. Simon was back to normal and they were now a couple.

**Well there's Chapter 24. Hope you liked it, please read and review! Just so you know, the song is called For The First Time by Spectacular.**

**And here are the results from the last poll: Do you want there to be a fourth AATC movie? 5 for Yes, definitely!, and none for Maybe and No, three is enough.**

**Once again, there is a new poll up on my profile, so go check it out and have a vote!**

**So, until Chapter 25, Awesomo3000 out!**


	25. Chapter 25: Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Hi, everyone, Awesomo3000 here, and I am back with a new Chipwrecked chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I was at my dad's hockey match in Birmingham for the weekend. Grrr, I hate sport… That and I had to go to a family BBQ. But now I'm back and the Easter holidays are here! :) Yaaaay, chocolate eggs!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of Chipwrecked! Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 25: Wouldn't Change a Thing**

Meanwhile, Charlene led Alvin up the tree branch steps up to her treehouse at the very top of the tree. She had that evil, sneaky smile planted on her face. She was now sure she had won Alvin over and beaten that lousy Brittany. And she was hoping that this "surprise" she had in store for Alvin would make him even more head-over-heels for her.

But Alvin's face, however, was more upset and guilty-looking. Sad, because Brittany now didn't like him anymore and refused to speak to him. And guilty, because he didn't suspect something strange about Charlene before and he didn't tell Brittany his true feelings for her sooner. Now it was too late.

"Okay, Alvie, just follow me." Charlene called as they made it onto the balcony, snapping Alvin out of his thoughts. Hesitantly, the red clad chipmunk followed Charlene into her treehouse made of sticks and straw. As soon as he was in, Charlene quietly closed the door behind them, a sly and cunning smirk on her face. Alvin stood in the middle of the house, curiously looking around him.

"Alright, Charlene. Now what is this "surprise" you wanted to show me?" he asked. Smiling flirtatiously, Charlene took Alvin's paw and led him towards one of the doors inside the house.

"This way, Alvin." she replied teasingly, opening the door and leading him inside. Alvin looked around the room in wonder. He was in the bedroom of the treehouse. There was a round window on the left wall, showing a great view of the beach and the horizon. And right in the centre of the room was a big square bed, the mattress made out of straw with a blanket made out of leaves and flower petals lying on top of it. And the walls were all decorated with bright pink, red or purple flowers. Alvin couldn't take his eyes off this brightly-coloured bedroom.

"Wow, this is nice." he said at last, as Charlene once again shut the bedroom door behind him, grinning wickedly to herself.

"I'm glad you think so, Alvie." she responded in a flirtatious manner, coming up behind him and gently massaging his shoulders. This only succeeded in making Alvin shudder rather than making him feel relaxed. Quickly, he pulled away and turned around so that he was facing Charlene.

"So then, tell me, what's the surprise?" he asked sceptically. Smiling, the red clad Chipette walked past him and gently sat down on the left side of the bed, one of her legs bent up. Grinning coyly, she gestured a finger towards Alvin as if to say "Come here". Then both of Alvin's brown eyes widened as he finally realised what the surprise was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!" he cried, backing away and shaking his head, "No! Uh-uh! Nope! No way! Negative! Ain't happening!" Charlene's smile slowly began to fade.

"What's the matter, Alvie?" she asked, still rather flirtatiously, "Don't you love me?"

"No, it's not that! Well it _is _that, but… well… what I mean is… I just…" Alvin stuttered. He was quickly cut off when Charlene stood up and yanked Alvin by the front of his sweater onto the other side of the bed.

"Come on, Alvie. You know you want to." she said coyly. Shaking his head again, Alvin sat up.

"No way! Charlene, how can you even think of such a thing?" he asked.

"It's just my way of showing how much I love you, Alvie." Charlene replied.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you loved me this much!" Alvin cried, "Charlene, I do like you but not_ love_ you." Finally, Charlene's flirty smile disappeared completely from her face.

"This is about that Brittany girl, isn't it?" she snapped, "_Isn't it, _Alvin?"

"Yes, it is, Charlene!" Alvin responded, not willing to let her take control of him anymore, "I love her now, not you!"

"Why, Alvin?" Charlene yelled, anger clear in her green eyes, "Why do you love her instead of me? What does she have that I don't have, huh? Tell me!" Glaring at his old girlfriend, Alvin sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you." he said, "First off, she is the most beautiful chipmunk I have ever seen in my entire life. She's like the girl of my dreams. She's nice, smart, pretty, sweet, quite stubborn at times but kind when she needs to be. And her hair is so smooth and beautiful, the way she always primps it in the mornings. And we share so much in common. We both sing, we're both competitive, and we sometimes argue but make up in the end. And her voice is just amazing, she sounds like an angel, not to mention she had the beautiful face of one too. In short, she is the perfect girl for me." His voice softened slightly as he thought about everything he loved about Brittany. But his face then became a frown as he continued talking.

"You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite." he continued, "You're not the Charlene I once knew. The Charlene I knew was kind, fun-loving, nice and happy. But now she's just turned into an evil, manipulative, cunning chipmunk! It's because of you, my chances of ever being together with Brittany are now destroyed, ruined, gone! And all because you couldn't accept the fact that we were over and I wanted to be with her! Do you even have any idea how much pain you have caused me? Ever since you saw me again, you've been trying to steal me away from her! And don't try to deny it, Charlene, cos you know it's true!" As he ranted, Charlene was beginning to look a little frightened, backing away slightly to the edge of the bed. Alvin saw this and softened a bit.

"Listen, Charlene." he said calmly, "We had a lot of great times together. And I know that you still love me. But that was in the past. Things have changed. I love Brittany now, not you. I've moved on, Charlene. It's time you did the same. I'm sorry, but… you have to let me go. It's over." With that, Alvin stood up and walked out of the bedroom, out of the treehouse, down the steps and into the jungle, leaving behind a shocked and frozen Charlene sitting on the bed.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Brittany was wandering aimlessly through the jungle growth, head hung as she pushed past leaves, bushes and sticks that were in her way. She just couldn't stop thinking about the argument she had with Alvin. And she was feeling guilty for it. Guilty because she had yelled at the one and only chipmunk she had ever loved in her entire life. She just wanted to find him, hug him, and smother him with forgiving kisses. But she just _couldn't_ forgive him, not after what she had seen in the treehouse between him and that witch of a chipmunk, Charlene. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Brittany!" called a voice. Her ears pricking up slightly, Brittany turned to see where the voice had come from. Just then, Alvin burst through the wall of bushes and leaves on her right, panting heavily and clutching his chest. Glaring at him, Brittany turned away from him, her arms folded across her chest. Before she could walk away, Alvin quickly ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Brittany, please just hear me out!" Alvin said, catching his last breath.

"What is it?" Brittany asked impatiently, not bothering to look at Alvin.

"Britt, I'm really sorry for what you saw. And for ignoring you ever since I ran into Charlene again." he replied gently.

"You should be, Alvin!" Brittany said, pushing his paw off her shoulder, "Do you know how much pain I've been going through ever since you saw her again?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry." Alvin responded sincerely, "But I don't love her anymore."

"Yeah, right." Brittany muttered, not turning round.

"No, really, I don't, Britt!" he said, "In fact, I just broke up with her!" Brittany's electric blue eyes widened slightly with interest.

"You… did?" she asked, turning her head around slightly.

"Yes." Alvin replied, "I don't want to be with her, Brittany. I want _you_. I _need_ you." Brittany turned a little more so she was almost facing her male counterpart completely. But then she shook her head.

"No. No, we can't be together, Alvin." she said, "If we're in a relationship, we'll just end up getting into an argument and breaking up with each other. And then…"

"And then we'll get back together again." Alvin said gently, tilting her chin up so she was facing him, "Don't you see, Brittany? That's what makes us special. We fight over the smallest things, we seem like we hate each other, but then we make up in the end. That's how it's always been between us as friends. Why should this be any different?" Neither of them said anything for the longest time. Finally, Brittany opened up her mouth and began to sing:

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like all he wants is to chill out<br>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
>Like he doesn't even care<em>

Then, smiling, Alvin joined in with her singing:

_You, me  
>We're face to face<br>But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>You're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

Smiling at his female counterpart, Alvin took over the singing:

_She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feeling's never change<em>

Then Brittany took over:

_Why does he try to read my mind?  
>It's not good to psychoanalyze<br>That's what all of my friends say_

And then, they sang in unison again for the final part of the song, both of them holding hands and gently dancing in a circle:

_You, me  
>We're face to face<br>But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>but you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<br>We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<em>

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>but you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars (like different stars)  
>but you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thiiiing<em>

The two dancing chipmunks finally concluded the song and stopped dancing, both of them looking into each other's eyes, Brittany into Alvin's deep brown eyes, and Alvin into Brittany's gorgeous electric blue eyes. Finally Brittany spoke.

"Alvin… I'm sorry. For everything." she said softly, "I should have believed you when you told me you didn't mean to kiss her, and I wouldn't have hated you."

"I'm sorry too, Brittany." Alvin replied, "I should have told you about my feelings for you sooner. If I had, then none of this would have ever happened." Brittany then smiled at him.

"Well then, can you tell me them now?" she asked sweetly. Smiling back at her, Alvin leant in close and whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you, Brittany." he said, "Always have and always will." With that, he leant into her face, closing his eyes until their lips finally met. A spark of electricity instantly shot through their bodies and the kiss became more loving and passionate. The feeling was just incredible. Alvin gently caressed the back of Brittany's hair as she moaned quietly in pleasure. Finally, after a full minute of passionate kissing, the two chipmunks finally pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"And I love you too, Alvin Seville." Brittany replied with a smile on her face, "Always have and always will." She then planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Alvin asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does, Alvin." the pink bikinied Chipette responded. With that, Alvin and Brittany both leant into each other again, giving each other another gentle passionate kiss on the lips. It was official: Alvin's dream of being together with Brittany had finally come true. They were a couple now. And that's how it was going to stay.

**Well there's the twenty-fifth chapter. I've been wanting to write this one for ages! I hope you liked it, and please read and review! Also, just so you know, the song is called Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lovato.**

**And here are the results from the last poll: What words do you think best describe Charlene? Bitchy: 6, Flirtatious and Slut: 4, Rude, Sneaky and Cunning: 2, and Arrogant and Snobbish**

**Once again, there's a new poll up on my profile, so go and check it out! And take a vote! :)**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	26. Chapter 26: Rescue Attempts

**Hi, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I'm back with another new chapter for Chipwrecked!**

**Easter Holidays are going great for me! Lots of chocolate eggs and sweets! :) How is yours going? Leave your responses in your reviews!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review!**

**Chapter 26: Rescue Attempts**

A few minutes later, Alvin and Brittany both found their way back to the vine area, where Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor were all waiting for them.

"Hey, guys." Alvin said, giving a wave to his brothers. Just then, he and Brittany noticed something different.

"Jeanette, you seem more happier around Simone now." Brittany said, looking at Jeanette who was now smiling at Simon who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, and you're holding hands with him." Alvin added, looking at the spectacled chipmunks' intertwined paws, "Does this mean you like this new Simon now?" Finally Simon spoke up.

"No, Alvin, she _loves_ the _old_ Simon now." he said. Alvin's eyes widened and he stared at his blue clad brother in surprise.

"S-S-Simon?" he stuttered, "Is that you?" Simon chuckled and nodded in reply, straightening his black glasses. Alvin stared at him for a moment before finally laughing happily and giving his brother a hug.

"You're back! You're finally back!" he cried, as he hugged Simon, "And you're not Simone anymore!" Simon laughed and hugged him back.

"Yep." he replied, before they both pulled out of the brotherly hug.

"It's great to have you back, Simon." Alvin said, "Simone was beginning to get on my nerves." Simon chuckled again.

"Yeah, I know, Jeanette thought the same thing too." he responded with a smile. This earned him a little giggle from Jeanette who then took his paw again.

"So does this mean you're both together now?" Brittany asked her sister, "Like, _together_-together?" Simon and Jeanette both nodded in reply.

"Yep." Jeanette said, "And judging by how you and Brittany are holding hands…" Alvin and Brittany both blushed under their fur as they realised they were still holding hands.

"Erm… yeah." was all they could say.

"Does this mean you both don't hate each other anymore?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, it does, Ellie." Brittany responded, smiling at Alvin who smiled back.

"In fact, we're now a couple too." Alvin added, before seeing Theodore and Eleanor both holding hands, "And I take it you and Theo are too?" Smiling at him, the two chubby chipmunks both nodded.

"Yeah." Theodore said eagerly. Eleanor giggled at this, before turning back to Alvin and Brittany.

"What did happen between you two?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, ever since we ran into Charlene again, you two have been acting different." Jeanette added. Alvin and Brittany both cringed at the mention of her name while Simon looked around them.

"Speaking of which, where is Charlene anyway?" Alvin looked at Brittany uneasily, who returned the look before he sighed deeply.

"It's a long story." he replied, "You see, after we ran into Charlene, it turned out she wasn't who I thought she still was."

"She was secretly trying to steal Alvin from me, since she knew I was in love with him." Brittany added, "And yesterday, when she led him to her treehouse, I followed them and walked in on them kissing." She shuddered slightly at the memory before shaking the unpleasant thought out of her mind. Alvin continued quickly before anyone could ask about it.

"But I was forced into that kiss by her." he said, "So anyway, we got into a fight and Brittany wouldn't speak to me after that. But eventually, we both made up and… yeah. Here we are." Everyone just stared at them both, before Theodore finally spoke up.

"So… she wasn't really nice at all?" he asked. Alvin and Brittany both shook their heads.

"Nope. She was just evil, sneaky and cunning." Brittany responded, "And she only pretended to be nice to me and all of us, even though she hated me and she just wanted us all out of the way so she could have Alvin all to herself." Jeanette clasped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"How could she?" she breathed, "I mean, that's just terrible! How could Charlene even do such a thing?" Simon stared before tensing up, his blue eyes all serious.

"I knew there was something about her I didn't like." he said, "I'm going to go and speak with her right away!" But Alvin gently placed his paw on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't." he said softly, "I already talked to her and broke up with her. Just give her some time to cool off."

"After what she did to you and Brittany?" he asked, "Alvin, she almost destroyed yours and Brittany's relationship and you're just gonna let it pass?"

"Simon, she's probably sad enough as it is." Alvin replied.

"Yeah, despite all the bad things she did, she doesn't deserve more guilt-tripping and yelling. Just cut her some slack. Let her calm down for a bit." Brittany added. "Even though I despise her, everybody deserves a second chance." Simon stared at them both, before he finally sighed deeply and stood down.

"Okay, fine." he said at last. Just then, Brittany realised something.

"Ellie! Your leg! It's better now!" she cried, pointing to Eleanor's right leg, which was now not covered in bandages. She also didn't have her crutches anymore. She smiled.

"Yeah, it healed while we waited for you and Alvin to come back." the green bikinied Chipette replied, "Now's it's all better and I can walk again!"

"Good thing too." Simon said with a chuckle, "We don't want Dave to think we've been doing dangerous stunts when he finds us." Alvin's smile slowly faded from his face.

"Yeah, are you sure Dave and Claire gonna find us?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" Jeanette asked. Alvin sighed.

"Cos one, we're out in the middle of the ocean. And two, I'm not sure he's even looking for us… cos I always drive him nuts." Brittany placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder.

"Alvin, Dave doesn't hate you. And he is looking for us, I know it." she replied.

"She's right, Alvin. Even though you are a pain in the butt sometimes, to Dave, Brittany and me, he's still our family." Simon added in.

"Yeah, he loves us, Alvin. He will come for us." Theodore said with a smile on his face. Alvin looked at his brothers, his girlfriend and Jeanette and Eleanor. Then he smiled and straightened up.

"Well then what are we all waiting for?" he said, "Let's go get rescued!" With that, he started to march off into the jungle towards the beach.

"Wait a second!" Simon called, gesturing to his blue sweater, "Can we go and find my sleeves first?" This earned him a couple of laughs from everyone.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, after they had found Simon's ripped off sleeves and sewn them back one, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all out on the beach together.

"So where do we start?" Theodore asked Alvin.

"First let us get changed into our clothes again." Brittany called. With that, she, Jeanette and Eleanor all picked up their folded up vacation clothes, and they began to make their way to a wall of thick bushes to get changed. Alvin sneakily followed Brittany, making her giggle.

"Mind if I help?" he asked jokily. Her eyes widening, Brittany giggled and playfully pushed Alvin away from her.

"Excuse me! Alvin Seville, you may kiss and touch but you may not peek!" he laughed. She then disappeared into the bushed with her sisters to get dressed. A couple of minutes later, the Chipettes finally emerged from the bushy dressing room, Brittany in her jean jacket and pink skirt, Jeanette in her purple striped shirt and starry skirt, and Eleanor in her stripy top and green skirt.

"Ah, nice to be out of those flower bikinis." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, as pretty as they were, the petals were tickly." Jeanette added. They then made their way over to the Chipmunks.

"Jeez, do girls always take this long to get changed?" Alvin asked, making Brittany laugh.

"Oh, shut it." she responded, playfully punching Alvin on his arm.

"Okay then, guys, let's get started." Simon said, "First off, we need a big SOS message drawn in the sand for any rescue planes or helicopters to see."

"Ooh, I got this!" Theodore cried eagerly, quickly grabbing a thick stick and beginning to draw in the sand. Instantly, there were the huge letters SOS written in the wet sand.

"That was quick." Alvin remarked.

"How's that?" Theodore called to them.

"Good!" Simon replied, "Now we just need to fill the lines with rocks or coconuts, to make it clearer and bolder." With that, all the Chipmunks and Chipettes rushed off. In no time at all, they all returned with loads of rocks. Then they all filled up the drawn lines, making the sand writing much clearer than before.

"Perfect." Jeanette said, dusting her paws off, "That should do it."

"Okay, now we need to make a fire to make smoke signals." Simon said.

"Well we're always setting things on fire accidently." Alvin replied, "How hard can it be when we put our minds to it?" Simon chuckled quietly to himself, as Alvin ran off to get some fresh sticks for the fire they had made before. A few minutes later, he came back with nice big ones and placed them gently on the stack of sticks, tossing out the burnt ones. Then Simon took off his glasses and carefully held them up to the sun, the sun beams shining through the lenses and focusing on the sticks, which slowly but surely began to smoke. Jeanette walked up next to Simon and looked at him, startling him slightly.

"Y'know, Simon, you do look quite handsome without your glasses on." she said, smiling. Simon cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly.

"Really? Um, uh, thanks. Thank you. Th-Thanks for thinking that." he stuttered, as he turned around slightly to look at Jeanette, smiling back at her. He didn't notice that the sun beams were now on his foot, which was now beginning to smoke. The blue clad chipmunk didn't notice this until he smelt something burning.

"Uh, Simon? Your foot's smoking." Eleanor said, pointing to it. Now feeling the pain in his foot, Simon quickly dropped his black glasses and ran towards the ocean, clutching his foot and screaming like a girl. With a leap, he jumped feet-first into the gently rushing waves and sighed in relief as the water instantly cooled down his burning foot. The fire meanwhile finally lit and flames emitted from the small stack of sticks. When his foot had finally cooled, Simon stood up again and made his way back to the others.

"Next time, concentrate instead of checking your girlfriend out." Alvin said playfully. Simon laughed and gently gave his brother a friendly shove.

"Oh, look who's talking." he replied, making Alvin smile at him.

"Alright, now if any rescue helicopters, boats or planes come by, we'll need to reflect the sun off something to get their attention." he said. Jeanette took off her glasses and held them up to the sunlight, squinting at the brightness.

"I'll take care of this." she responded, before Simon walked over to her.

"And you look very beautiful without your glasses on, Jeanette." he said, making Jeanette giggle and blush under her fur.

"Thanks, Simon." she said.

"That's enough flirting, guys, we don't want any more burnt feet." Brittany called, making Simon and Jeanette blush and Theodore and Eleanor giggle. Just then, there was a small rustling from the bushes behind them. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all turned towards the noise. Finally they all frowned as a familiar chipette with a red sparkly dress stepped out of the bushes: Charlene. Only instead of having that fake smile on her face, she now looked more sad and guilty. Alvin and Brittany tightly held onto each other as she walked over to them.

"Uh, hey, guys." she said quietly. Everyone just glared at her.

"What do you want, Charlene?" Jeanette asked impatiently. Charlene sighed before speaking.

"Listen, guys. I, um… I just wanted to come and… apologise to you all. Mostly to Alvin and Brittany." she said. The six chipmunks' eyes widened slightly.

"Apologise? Yeah, right." Simon replied disbelievingly, "How do we know this isn't another one of your tricks to make us trust you?"

"Yeah, you lied to all of us and you almost destroyed Alvin and Brittany's relationship with each other." Eleanor added, folding her arms across her chest. Charlene looked down at her feet in shame.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here to apologise." she responded sadly. With that, she turned to face Alvin and Brittany, who both looked sceptically at her.

"Listen, Alvin, I've been having a think about what you said to me. And… you're right." she said, "You and Brittany are together now. And I was the idiot who wouldn't accept it. And for that, for everything I've done… I'm sorry. Really." Alvin and Brittany looked at each other in surprise before looking back at Charlene.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Alvin, please, I really mean all this from the bottom of my heart." Charlene replied ashamedly, beginning to cry _real _tears, "I'm really sorry for causing all of this. And for nearly destroying you and Brittany. But I've changed. I really have. Can you please all find it in your hearts to forgive me?" There was silence for a full minute amongst the seven chipmunks. Finally Brittany took Charlene's paw and looked into her green eyes.

"Of course." she said kindly, "Apology accepted." With that, everybody stepped in and gently touched Charlene's paw too, making her smile at them.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, far out at sea, the huge metal bulk of the Carnival Dream cruise ship slowly glided through the ocean waves, the sunlight reflecting off its shiny white paint. On board the higher decks, holding onto the railing and looking out into the horizon was Dave Seville, the bottom of his eyes all red from the tears of sadness he had been crying for days. The ship had sailed for ages and they still hadn't found the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Now Dave was beginning to lose all hope he had left in him. Then Claire came up to him and gently touched his hand.

"Dave, I know you're still upset." she said softly to him, "But don't worry, I'm sure we're gonna find them soon." Dave looked at her.

"Claire, it's been days and we still haven't found them." he said, fighting back tears, "And this whole entire ocean is humungous. Who knows if I'll ever see them again?" Claire gently took her hand in Dave's and closed her fingers around it.

"Dave, listen to me." she said, her long blonde hair blowing in the cool ocean breeze, "Even if we find them or not, you went to all this trouble to try and find them. Now that is a true father, David Seville." Dave looked at Claire for a second, before slowly smiling.

"Thanks, Claire." he said. With that, he and Claire both pulled into a big hug. But as they hugged, Claire's eyes widened as she noticed something in the distance behind Dave.

"Dave, wait!" she cried, quickly pulling out of the hug and pointing out to the horizon, "Look! Out there! I see something!" Confused, Dave turned around and followed where Claire was pointing, before his eyes widened too. In the horizon, there was a long line of smoke rising out of something that almost looked like a tiny island, far in the distance. Gasping, Dave and Claire both turned to each other, before they both sprinted down towards the Captain's headquarters.

**Well there's Chapter 26 of Chipwrecked! I hope you liked it. Please read and review! Yay, Charlene apologised and now she's changed! :) And sorry, I was enjoying writing Chipwrecked so much, that I almost forgot about Dave and Claire! XD**

**And here are the last poll results: What did you think of Simone in Chipwrecked? He was okay: 5, Loved him: 4, Didn't like him: 2, and Hated him: 1.**

**And as always, there is a new poll up on my profile, so you know the drill! Go check it out and take a vote on it! :)**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Together At Last

**Hi, guys, it's Awesomo3000 here! And I'm back with the next chapter of Chipwrecked!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I have to start school again tomorrow and I've had loads of revision for exams and homework to do over the Easter holidays. Maths, French, Drama, English etc. You know how it is. :/**

**Also I've got over 400 reviews now! Whoo-hoooo! So thank you, to all my great reviewers who have reviewed this story, and helped and supported me! You're all awesome, I love you guys!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review it! :)**

**Chapter 27: Together at Last**

Meanwhile, back on the island, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Charlene were all still on the beach around the lit fire, still waiting for something to happen. As Alvin fanned at the smoke up into the air with a leaf in his paws, everyone else was beginning to look rather bored.

"You think the smoke's high enough?" Eleanor asked at last, gesturing to the long line of smoke, snaking its way into the clear blue sky.

"Of course it is, someone's _sure_ to notice us." Alvin replied as he continued fanning it with the big leaf. Brittany finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, face it, this is taking forever!" she said, "We've been standing here for ten whole minutes and nothing's happened!"

"Brittany, no one's gonna come and rescue us _straight_ away." Simon replied calmly, "These kinds of things take time, just be patient." Brittany sighed deeply and everything was silent once again. Finally Charlene spoke up.

"So guys, tell me. This Dave you're always talking about, what's he like?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at her and smiled.

"Dave is just amazing." Jeanette responded, "He's like the father we never had."

"Yeah, he's really nice, kind, protective for us, kinda strict at times, but mostly nice!" Theodore added, making Eleanor giggle.

"Exactly. He took us all in when no one else would, and we've been like his own children ever since." Simon said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can make him… mad at times though." Alvin added, chuckling to himself. Charlene looked at Alvin and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah? How so?" she asked teasingly. Seeing Alvin look sheepishly, Brittany smiled and answered the question for her male counterpart.

"So mad, he always yells Alvin's name. Really loudly." She replied, making Alvin scratch the back of his head in embarrassment while Charlene laughed.

"Well you always were a troublemaker, Alvin." She said with a smile.

"Alright, alright, don't rub it in." Alvin replied jokily, making them all laugh.

"Yeah, just wait until you meet him, Charlene. If he comes for us." Eleanor added in, "He really is a great dad to us."

"Simon, do you think Dave will take Charlene into our family?" Theodore asked his older brother who smiled down at him.

"Maybe, Theodore. Maybe." Simon replied, straightening his black glasses, "Unless he gets mad at Alvin for suggesting."

"Oh, shut up!" Alvin said, laughing and giving his brother a friendly shove. Everyone was silent again for almost a minute. Just then, Eleanor's eyes widened as she saw something in the horizon. Quickly, she shot up, jumping up and down excitedly on the sand.

"Hey! Guys, look! Look, over there! I see it! There! Look!" she cried eagerly. Confused, the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Charlene turned to look where Eleanor was looking. Then they gasped as they all saw a familiar looking cruise ship gliding slowly and elegantly through the ocean water.

"The ship!" cried Theodore, "Dave!" With that, he began jumping up and down and waving his little arms over his head. Instantly the other chipmunks all followed his actions, jumping, waving their arms and shouting things to the ship, like "Hey! Over here! Hello? SOS!"

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, on the Carnival Dream, Dave, Claire and the Captain stared out of the window in the captain's quarters. Finally Claire pointed to the thin tower of smoke, rising out of the small island in the distance and snaking its way up into the sky.

"There! There's the island!" she said, "The Chipmunks and Chipettes must have washed up there!"

"How do you know that for sure?" The captain asked, "For all we know, it could just be a castaway on that island." Quickly Dave snatched the binoculars out of the captain's hands and put them to his eyes. His finger carefully adjusted the lenses as he squinted his eyes to get a clearer look. Finally he could just make out seven small dots next to the source of the smoke, jumping up and down on the beach of the island.

"There! That's them!" he cried, giving the binoculars to Claire so she could look, "It's them! We found them! At last!"

"But who's the seventh chipmunk that's with them?" Claire asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we've got to help them!" Dave replied, before turning to the Captain, "Captain, you've got to let us go and get them!"

"Please, they need us!" Claire added. There was a moment of silence between the three people. Finally the Captain grabbed the intercom mike in his hand and held it to his mouth.

"Attention, passengers, this is your captain speaking." he said calmly into the intercom, "The cruise will be delayed shortly in order for a rescue attempt to take place. I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused." Finally he hung the intercom back up and turned to Dave and Claire.

"A few members of my crew will escort you to the island in one of the lifeboats." he said, "I'll give you one hour."

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back on the island, the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Charlene were all still on the beach, shouting and waving to the cruise ship. Brittany was beginning to stop, her arms now slowly waving.

"Good God, has it even noticed us yet?" she panted as she stopped jumping to catch her breath.

"Well we are very small creatures and the cruise ship is quite far away from the island, so maybe..." Simon was cut off by his brother.

"Hey, brainiac! You want some advice? Shut up and wave!" Alvin interrupted as he continued waving to the ship. Just then, the ship slowly but surely began to turn in the direction of the island.

"It's coming this way! It's coming this way!" Eleanor screamed excitedly, getting more eager by the second. But the others didn't cheer.

"Ellie, it's just turned in our direction. It isn't actually coming this way." Jeanette explained, making Eleanor's excited smile droop into a disappointed face.

"Simon, does this mean we're not going to get rescued?" Theodore asked his brother nervously, holding onto his arm. Curious, Simon looked towards the cruise ship, squinting his eyes and straightening his black glasses. Through the lenses, he could make out something orange rushing away from the ship through the ocean.

"Guys, I see something orange!" he said, looking closer, "It must be a lifeboat! And it's coming this way!" Everyone quickly looked in the direction of the ship, finally seeing the orange lifeboat as it slowly got closer to the island.

"Oh, yeah, I see it!" Jeanette cried, a smile spreading across her face, "Simon, is there anyone on it?" The blue clad chipmunk looked closer at the speeding boat.

"Um, there's five people in the boat." he said, pausing to make out the faces, "Four men, one woman, three men I've never seen before." Just then, he gasped and let go of his glasses.

"Dave and Claire are on that lifeboat!" he cried happily. Hearing this, Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes all smiled and jumped up and down, eagerly shouting and waving their arms at the lifeboat again. Charlene however looked quite confused.

"Who's Claire?" she asked, sounding puzzled. Alvin stopped jumping and smiled at her.

"She's Dave's mate." he replied in a jokey manner, "She's really nice too. And hot." Hearing this, Brittany playfully punched Alvin on his arm.

"But not like you!" he chuckled, rubbing his arm, "You're hott_er._" This made Brittany laugh and roll her eyes, before she and the others continued waving.

0o0o0o0

At last, after a few minutes of waving and shouting, the lifeboat finally ran aground onto the sand. And Dave and Claire both quickly jumped over the edge of the boat and onto the dry beach.

"Guys!" Dave cried happily, running towards the seven chipmunks, Claire following after him. Seeing him, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all cried out in joy and ran towards them, Charlene nervously walking behind. Finally the chipmunks all jumped onto Dave's jacket, hugging him tightly, especially Theodore.

"Guys, you're all here! I can't believe this!" Dave said, tears of happiness beginning to well up in his eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You came for us! We missed you so much, Dave!" Theodore cried, tears in his green eyes.

"I knew you'd find us!" Brittany added joyfully. But the one who hugged Dave tightly the most was _Alvin_, even crying softly and happily into his jacket.

"Wow, the great Alvin Seville crying." Simon said playfully, "Who'd have thought it?" Hearing his brother, Alvin quickly wiped the tears out of his brown eyes.

"I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes." he protested, making Simon smirk knowingly. Dave gently rubbed Alvin on his back with his finger.

"Alvin, it's fine to cry. I know you missed me." he said gently.

"I did. It's just that… I thought you weren't even looking for us." Alvin replied. Dave's face then turned to look confused.

"Alvin, why wouldn't I be looking for you?" he asked.

"Cos I always drive you insane." Alvin sighed, "So insane, I thought you… hated me." Dave smiled kindly.

"Alvin, you're my son. My family." he said gently, "Even though you always drive me crazy, I'd never hate you. I'd come looking for you no matter what. You can never hate your own family." Hearing this, Alvin looked up at Dave's smiling kind face and hugged him again, silently crying tears of joy. The Chipettes all "awwed" at this.

"He's right, Alvin." Claire said, "In fact, we searched nearly the whole ocean looking for all of you. We were so worried about you."

"You were?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Yeah, we missed you all so much." Dave said, before frowning slightly, "By the way, how _did_ you all end up on this island?" The Chipmunks and Chipettes all went silent before turning to Alvin, who looked sheepish.

"Uh… about that, err…" he stuttered, "Actually, um… I got us all on this island." Alvin cringed and prepared to cover his ears, ready for Dave to yell his name. But Dave didn't, he just looked down at the red clad chipmunk sternly. Alvin cautiously took his hands down.

"You're… not mad?" he asked.

"Believe me, I'm mad at you, Alvin." Dave said crossly, before his angry look faded away, "But cos we're all together again, I'm gonna let you off the hook." Alvin's face quickly brightened up.

"Really, Dave?" he asked.

"Just this one time." Dave replied firmly, making Alvin's smile fade slightly. Just then, Claire finally noticed Charlene behind the six chipmunks.

"Who's this cute little chipmunk?" she asked, smiling curiously. The Chipmunks and Chipettes turned to look at Charlene then looked back at Dave and Claire.

"My old girlfriend, Charlene." Alvin responded.

"Ex-girlfriend. Just friend now." Brittany added. Claire gently held down her hand as Charlene cautiously stepped on, allowing her to be slowly lifted up to Claire's height.

"So you're the ones they've been talking about? Dave and Claire?" she asked.

"That's right." Claire replied, "It's nice to meet you, Charlene."

"Yeah, you too." Charlene said, "So you're their dad, Dave. And you, you're Dave's mate, Claire?" Both Dave and Claire blushed scarlet slightly, while the Chipmunks and Chipettes sniggered. Dave glared at Alvin who shrugged sheepishly.

"More like just friends." Claire responded at last, before she finally lowered Charlene back down onto the sand. Brittany then gently took Charlene's paw.

"Y'know, Charlene, now that Dave and Claire are here," she said, "You can come back with us if you want to." Charlene's green eyes both widened slightly at the offer.

"Come back?" she asked, "You mean… home? To America?" Brittany chuckled and nodded her head in response. Thinking to herself, Charlene gently pulled her paw out of Brittany's grip and turned around to look at the jungle.

"Hmm… I never really thought about going back." she said at last, "I mean, I've been on this island for so long, it's always felt like my home to me. I'm… not sure I'd fit in back in America." Simon laughed.

"So what? Look at us." he chuckled, "Do we look like a normal family to you?" Seeing them all together, Charlene smiled and giggled slightly. Alvin then walked over to her and gently took her paw in his. This time, Brittany's blood didn't boil with anger. She knew that they were just friends now.

"So… would you like to come back with us?" he asked, "Maybe live with Claire?" Claire smiled at his suggestion.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a daughter of my own." she added. First Charlene looked at the jungle behind her, then at Dave and Claire, then at the Chipmunks and Chipettes, then at the cruise ship in the distance, and then back at Alvin. Finally she leant in and gave Alvin a big hug.

"I'd love that." she whispered, tears of happiness slowly rolling down her cheeks, "Thank you, Alvin."

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back on the cruise ship, the captain paced up and down his quarters impatiently. Just then, something caught his eye and he stopped pacing. He looked out of the window and his eyes widened. In the horizon, the captain could see that the top of the mountain on the island had a line of thick, black foggy smoke beginning to rise out of the top of it.

"Oh, no." he muttered, "Come on, Seville, hurry up."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Well there's the twenty-seventh chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you liked it. Please read and review! For those people who wanted Charlene to stay on the island, I MIGHT do an alternate ending where she does. Tell me if you want me to in your review!**

**Also, here's the results from the last poll: What do you want to happen to Charlene now that she's changed? She comes back with them and lives with Claire: 7, and She stays on the island: 2.**

**And as always, there's another new poll on my profile, so go check it out and take a vote on it! :)**

**So, until the next update, Awesomo3000 out!**


	28. Chapter 28: Volcano Escape

**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And I'm back with another new chapter of Chipwrecked!**

**Yes, I know, I'm so sorry for the late update again. I've been busy with homework again and working on another story, an Alvittany oneshot "No Way Out". Go check it out, it's awesome! :)**

**Whoo, I never thought I would get this far! Thank you all my reviewers who have supported me and helped me get this far! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Anyhoo, here's the next Chipwrecked chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 28: Volcano Escape**

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Dave, Claire, Charlene, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all getting ready to get on the lifeboat so they could finally go back to the cruise ship.

"Finally we can go back to civilisation." Brittany muttered to herself, straightening her auburn fringe, making Alvin chuckle.

"Yep, you haven't changed a bit, Britt." He said with a grin. Just then, Charlene turned and she began to make her way back towards the wall of trees and bushes at the end of the beach.

"Wait, Charlene! Where are you going?" called Eleanor from the lifeboat.

"I forgot something! I'm just gonna go get it from my treehouse!" Charlene called back, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit!" With that, she ran through the leafy barrier and into the deep jungle. Finally Dave spoke up.

"So what have you guys been doing here while me and Claire have been looking for you?" he asked. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all laughed.

"It's been crazy, Dave." Alvin replied, "Really crazy."

"Yeah, swimming, bungee jumping, diving, swinging on vines." Jeanette added, "Eleanor even got a broken leg."

"A broken leg?" Claire asked in worry.

"But don't worry, Claire, it's all fine now." Eleanor replied quickly.

"And what's more crazy is what happened with Simon." Theodore said, gesturing to the blue clad chipmunk.

"Yeah, he hit his head and thought he was "Simone" who acted a lot like Alvin and constantly flirted with Jeanette." Brittany added. Dave and Claire both stared at Simon.

"Simone?" Dave asked, "That sounds really close to Simon." Theodore laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too." He said with a smile. Just then, everybody froze as a low loud rumble echoed through the air and the earth beneath them shook slightly.

"What was that?" cried Eleanor. Simon peeked over the tops of the tall trees and his blue eyes widened.

"Um, guys, we have a problem." He said, pointing, "A really big problem." The others all followed his finger and they gasped. Over the tops of the trees, they could see the tip of the volcano which was beginning to let out a long line of thick black smoke up into the sky, turning the clouds above orange and black with ash.

"Oh, no, the volcano's erupting!" cried Brittany. One of the lifeguards in the boat reached across and placed one of his hands on Dave's shoulder.

"Mr Seville, we need to get back to the ship now." He said firmly.

"No!" yelled Alvin, "We're not leaving without Charlene!" With that, Alvin quickly jumped over the side of the lifeboat and he began to sprint up the beach towards the jungle.

"Alvin! Wait! Stop!" called Brittany, running after him. When she finally caught up with her male counterpart, she desperately grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"Alvin, what do you think you're doing?" she cried, "The volcano's about to blow up! You'll be killed!" Alvin managed to wrench his arm out of her grip.

"Whether I get killed or not, Britt, I'm not gonna let Charlene die out there!" he said determinedly, "She's my friend, Brittany. I have to help her." Brittany looked into his brown eyes, which were full of strength and determination. Sighing, Brittany took his paw in hers.

"Then I'm coming with you." She said.

"Absolutely not, Brittany, it's too dangerous!" Alvin replied.

"Alvin! We're both in this together." said Brittany, "You and me. If we go, we go together." This time, Alvin looked into Brittany's electric blue eyes before sighing deeply.

"Alright, let's go." He said at last. With that, the two chipmunks quickly ran up the beach, disappearing through the long wall of trees and undergrowth and into the deep jungle, both ignoring Dave's yells.

"Alvin! Brittany! Where are you going? Get back here!" he shouted, "Alvin! AAAALLLVIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Charlene had finally reached her treehouse and was inside packing up a few mangos in a box made out of twigs and sticks for the journey. Just then, she froze as she too heard the loud rumble beneath her. Quickly, she ran outside onto the wooden balcony and looked over the tops of the trees. And her green eyes both widened in horror as she saw the smoke rising out of the volcano and turning the sky red and black with dark ash.

"Oh, no!" she cried, dashing back inside, "Not now! Why did it have to be now?" With that, she quickly stuffed the last mango inside the box and struggled to shut the lid on it. Finally it snapped shut and she promptly carried the heavy box on her back, running out of the tree house and went down the ladder.

"Oh, God, I've gotta hurry and get back to the lifeboat!" she muttered as she carefully made her way down the wooden steps. Just then, Alvin and Brittany both came bursting through the undergrowth and up the steps of the ladder to face the red clad Chipette.

"Charlene, we've got to get out of here now!" Brittany panted.

"Yeah, the volcano's going to explode!" Alvin added.

"I know, I've just finished packing some stuff for the journey!" Charlene cried, "And I'm coming!"

"Well come on, let's go!" Brittany yelled, all three chipmunks running down the stairs of the ladder until they were finally on the ground.

"Okay, which way back to the boat?" asked Charlene, looking all around them. Alvin looked around, thinking hard before finally pointing in the left direction.

"That way!" he cried, taking off in that direction, "But we have to hurry before the volcano…" Just then, there was a tremendous explosion from behind them. Alvin, Brittany and Charlene all turned around and their eyes widened as they all gasped in horror. The volcano had now exploded, big flaming rocks bursting out of the dirty explosion cloud and raining down in all directions. The top of the now-active volcano was now spewing out a humungous fountain of molten lava, which began to pour down the rocky sides of the volcano.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back at the lifeboat, Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the boat lifeguards all watched in shock as they saw the volcano erupt.

"Oh, no!" Theodore cried in terror, hiding behind Simon.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dave screamed at the wall of trees at the end of the beach.

0o0o0o0

Alvin, Brittany and Charlene, meanwhile, all stared in horror at the sight of the exploding volcano.

"Run! RUN!" Alvin shouted. With that, the three chipmunks all turned around and ran as fast as they could, Charlene dropping her box of mangos behind her. It was like running through a gigantic hell-like inferno. As the three chipmunks all ran for their lives, giant explosions from the rain of burning rock detonated all around them as they bombarded the ground. One even destroyed the tree of vines they had been swinging on earlier, instantly vaporing the wood to ash. They luckily managed to avoid some of them, barely evading a fiery demise. One of the flaming rocks exploded right behind Alvin, blowing him off his feet and onto his back. Brittany and Charlene both ran back and quickly pulled the red clad chipmunk to his feet.

"Alvin, come on! Get up!" Brittany screamed as they all resumed running. Finally, after running for ages, the three chipmunks finally came to a deep dark chasm in front of them.

"What do we do now?" cried Charlene desperately, "We can't run round it, there's no time!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Alvin replied, "We'll have to jump over it!" Brittany and Charlene both stared at him like he was insane.

"What? Alvin, are you out of your munking mind?" Brittany shrieked.

"We have to try, Britt!" Alvin responded, "We have no choice." Brittany looked at him for a second before inhaling deeply then sighing as flaming rocks from the volcano rained down all around them. With that, all three of them held each other's paws, Alvin in the middle.

"Brittany, if we don't survive this," Alvin said quietly to his female counterpart, "I just want you to know that I love you. Always have and always will." Brittany looked across at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Alvin." She replied, "I love you too. Forever and ever." She then leaned into him and gave her male counterpart a possible last passionate kiss on his lips. Alvin smiled at her and then turned to look at Charlene on his right.

"And Charlene, I might have been a bit harsh on you before." He said to her, "But I just want you to know you are a really great friend."

"Thank you, Alvin." She responded with a smile, "I'm sorry for everything. And you're a great friend too." Smiling back at her, Alvin then turned to face the chasm in front of them and sighed deeply. Then closing their eyes as fiery rocks detonated on the ground all around them, the three chipmunks all took a run up and then, all holding hands, ran and took a flying leap over the chasm. As they flew over the chasm, a strange sound filled their ears.

"Aaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, Brittany felt her free paw being seized suddenly, and all three chipmunks were suddenly yanked to the left and swinging above the ground through the air. Opening their eyes, they all looked up to see Simon swinging on a vine and holding Brittany's paw, so they were all swinging in a monkey chain sort of link.

"Simon?" Alvin spluttered in surprise, earning him a smile from his blue clad brother, "How did you…"

"I learned a thing or two from being Simone." Came the reply. With that, the four chipmunks all swung from the vine high over the ground and away from the pouring lava and the raining fiery rocks.

0o0o0o0

Back at the lifeboat, Dave, Claire, the lifeguards, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all still waiting anxiously for the others as they watched the volcano billow out more thick ash, flaming rocks and burning lava.

"Mr Seville, it's been long enough." Said one of the lifeguards, "We have to leave now!"

"No, they need more time!" Jeanette cried, staring nervously at the jungle, "Simon, hurry!" Then at that moment, Simon, holding onto Brittany, Alvin and Charlene burst straight through the tall wall of trees, still swinging from the long vine. They all flew through the air and landed perfectly on the sand.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you?" Alvin asked with a smile, as they all rushed back to the lifeboat.

"Simon!" cried Jeanette happily, giving him a hug when he got on the boat, "Thank God you're alright!" Simon smiled and hugged her back.

"Glad to be back, Jeanette." He replied, before turning to look at the lifeguard, "Now hurry, let's go!" Quickly, two of the lifeguards jumped out of the lifeboat and began to push it into the rushing waves until they were ankle deep in the water. Behind them, the explosion from the volcano was growing bigger and bigger.

"Hurry!" cried Theodore as the lifeguards both jumped back into the lifeboat. Quickly, they started the engine on the lifeboat and the motor roared into life. Then the lifeboat sped away from the island and back towards the cruise ship at top speed as the volcano behind erupted some more. Finally, everybody on the lifeboat watched in amazement as with a last tremendous explosion, the volcano blew out a giant mushroom cloud of black burning ash and hot molten lava, fiery rocks bursting out of the ash in all directions, making the sky above even more orange and black. It was like a firework display, only it was more dark, more scary and less exciting to watch. Finally Alvin spoke up.

"Best vacation ever." He said quietly, as the small lifeboat finally reached the large metal white hull of the Carnival Dream.

**Well there's the 28****th**** chapter of Chipwrecked! Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please! :)**

**And here are the last poll results: Which of the AATC films was your favourite? Mix between the Squeakquel and Chipwrecked: 6, Can't decide: 3, Chipwrecked: 2, and Mix between the first and Chipwrecked: 1.**

**And same as always, there's a new poll on my profile, go check it out and have a vote on it! :)**

**So, until Chapter 29, Awesomo3000 out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Romantic Cruise

**Hi, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with another chapter of Chipwrecked!**

**Again, yes, I know, I'm really sorry for the late update once again. I've just been really, really, REALLY busy revising for my 10 hour Drama exam starting tomorrow. Oh, God… Wish me luck. :/**

**So here I am, with only a few more chapters of this story to go! And I am really surprised that I've been writing this for almost a year, and already it's become a huge success on Fanfiction! So I would just like to say a huge thank you to all of my reviewers of this story for reviewing, supporting and loving my Chipwrecked story! If it wasn't for all of you, I never would have made it this far! So thank you, I love you guys! :)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review it! :)**

**Chapter 29: Romantic Cruise**

When the ropes from the cruise ship finally pulled up the small lifeboat, Dave, Claire, Charlene, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all quickly jumped back onto the wooden deck. As Charlene looked in awe at the size of her new surroundings, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all sighed in content, all relieved to be back on the ship again, and finally away from what was the deserted island they had been on for days. Finally Simon spoke up.

"Well… it's great to be back." He said.

"You can say that again." Brittany replied. Charlene spoke next.

"So this is what civilisation is like?" she asked. Alvin turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to." He responded. Finally Charlene put her paws on her hips and looked around, smiling.

"I like it." She said, "Much better than a desert island anyday." All the Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled at her as the gigantic Carnival Dream slowly turned around and then gently glided through the waves away from the smoking island and towards the horizon.

0o0o0o0

On the starboard, Dave and Claire both leant against the rails of the ship, staring at the red sun slowly dipping down on the horizon. As Dave moved his left hand, his fingers gently touched Claire's. The two humans flinched slightly then looked into each other's eyes. Claire smiled kindly at Dave who smiled back at her. Then Claire spoke.

"Y'know, Dave?" she said, "I'm proud of you."

"You… you are?" Dave asked awkwardly, making Claire chuckle.

"Yeah, you're a really great dad." She replied, "I mean, you came all this way and searched for days to find your kids. And that was really selfless of you." Dave smiled slightly.

"Well they're my boys and girls, Claire. I'd do anything to help them." He said, "I love them, they're my family. They're the only one I've got." Claire smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"And don't forget me." She whispered.

"Definitely not forgetting you." He whispered back. Smiling at each other, they both tilted their heads to one side and began to lean in slowly.

"Hey, Dave, what ya doing?" came an all-too-familiar voice. Dave and Claire quickly pulled apart and looked down to see Alvin walking up to them followed by Charlene, a playful smirk on his face. Dave glared down at him but managed to keep a straight face.

"Nothing much." He responded calmly. Charlene then took Alvin's paw and looked at him, smiling.

"Hey, Alvin?" she said, "Thank you for coming back for me. For saving me." Alvin grinned at her.

"That's what friends do." He replied kindly, "They look out for each other." The blonde chipette's smile then faded slightly.

"And I'm really sorry. For…" her voice trailed off as her face turned into a guilty look. Alvin smiled and gently tilted her chin up to face him.

"It's alright, Charlene. I can't stay mad at you forever." He said, "All is forgiven." Charlene smiled at him before turning to look at Claire.

"Hey, Claire, can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked, "Tell each other about ourselves and stuff?" Claire giggled before gently picking up the red clad chipette in her hand.

"Sure thing." She replied, turning to Dave and Alvin, "I'll leave you two alone for a while." With that, she turned around and walked down the deck with Charlene standing on her hand. Alvin then jumped up and leant on the top part of the rail.

"Hey, uh, Dave?" he said at last.

"Yeah, Alvin?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Alvin replied quietly, looking down at the rushing waves below the ship.

"For what?" asked Dave curiously. Alvin was silent for a bit before he spoke.

"For acting like a kid on the ship. For disobeying you." He responded guiltily, "For getting us stranded on that island. And for ruining our vacation. But it's just who I am, Dave, I can't force myself to change." Dave looked down at the red clad chipmunk for a while before finally smiling kindly and gently placing his right hand on his back.

"It's alright, Alvin. I understand." He said, "You annoy me so much, I'm pretty much used to it now. But this whole stranded thing… it actually made the vacation more exciting." Alvin's ears both perked up in interest and he turned to look at his adoptive parent.

"Really?" he asked. Dave nodded in response.

"Yes. And you looked after everybody until I came for you." He continued, "Now that is being responsible." Alvin looked up at Dave before smiling.

"Thanks, Dave." He said. With that, Dave leant in and gave Alvin a gentle hug, who hugged him back, small tears of happiness welling up in his brown eyes.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, on the left part of the giant cruise ship, Theodore and Eleanor were both sat on one of the deckchairs, staring at the beautiful sunset on the horizon. Eleanor was smiling contently and cuddled up against her male counterpart as Theodore gently stroked one of her pigtails.

"I'm really glad Dave and Claire found us, Theodore." Said Eleanor quietly, "I knew they would." Theodore smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too." He replied, "And I'm glad that Alvin and Brittany are back together again. And a couple now."

"And Simon and Jeanette." Eleanor added, sitting up, "And Charlene's now our friend."

"Not to mention that our relationship's still strong." Theodore said, tilting Eleanor's chin up to face him, "Just like I said." Eleanor giggled as she gently touched Theodore's cheek.

"And that's how it's going to stay." She said with a smile, "Right?" Theodore laughed quietly as he gently caressed the back of his female counterpart's head.

"Right." He replied. With that, the two green clad chipmunks both leaned in until their lips finally met, the two of them embracing in a deep passionate kiss in front of the bright sunset in the distance.

0o0o0o0

At the back of the Carnival Dream, Simon and Jeanette were both leaning on the rail, looking down at the rushing, frothy waves, splashing out from the propellers underneath the hull of the ship. They both stared at the sloshing water for a few minutes before Jeanette finally spoke up.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Simon. Going into the jungle to save Alvin, Brittany and Charlene." She said with a smile, "Crazy. Really crazy… but brave." Simon chuckled in reply.

"Well I had to do something." He responded, "Knowing Alvin, he probably wouldn't survive, unlike he surprisingly does with his pranks and schemes." This wisecrack earned him a little giggle from Jeanette. The two spectacled chipmunks were both silent again. Finally, Simon spoke up this time.

"Hey, um, Jeanette?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering, uh…" Simon faltered, making his female counterpart smile at him, "What was I like… y'know, when I was… Simone?" Jeanette's smile faded slightly as she remembered. Then she responded.

"Well… you were different. Very different." She explained, "You were very much like Alvin in Simon's body. With a few of Tarzan's skills." Simon chuckled.

"Well that's one positive." He said, before letting Jeanette continue.

"At first, I quite liked you." She carried on, "You always called me gorgeous, and treated me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. You made me feel so special." She smiled to herself as she remembered all the nice things that Simone had said to her, before she carried on talking.

"But then you began to get annoying. Very annoying." She said, "You just wouldn't stop flirting with me all the time, and you tried to force me to do things I didn't want to do. Like swinging and bungee jumping. And when I asked you, you didn't even remember my name." Simon's blue eyes widened at the sound of this.

"Good God…" he muttered to himself, before speaking clearly, "Was I cool?" Jeanette looked at him for a second before laughing.

"No." came the reply, "Besides you're cool enough to me, Simon." Hearing this, Simon looked into Jeanette's violet eyes and smiled at her, and she smiled back as Simon gently stroked the hair on the back of her head. With that, the two of them leaned in and they both embraced in a loving kiss in front of the setting sun on the horizon.

0o0o0o0

And at the very front of the ship, Brittany was stood on top of the rails, daydreaming and staring deep into the horizon, her head gently resting atop of her paw. Her electric blue eyes started to drift off, when just then, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sure is a lovely view, huh, Brittany?" Smiling, the Chipette turned her head around to see Alvin standing on the deck behind her and looking up at her, a playful grin planted across his face.

"Oh, hey, Alvin." She replied, "Yeah, it definitely is." Alvin then jumped up onto the rails to join her and looked out to sea. A few minutes passed, before Brittany finally spoke.

"Wow. Such a beautiful sunset." She said, admiring the bright orange rays of the setting sun in the distance. Alvin smiled across at her.

"Yeah." He replied, taking her paw in his, "Without you here, it's just a sunset." Brittany looked at the red clad chipmunk and smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Alvin. Thank you." She responded, "I didn't know you were soft inside." Alvin grinned his playful grin.

"What, a guy can't compliment his girlfriend?" he chuckled. The word "girlfriend" made Brittany's smile droop a bit and her electric blue eyes widened slightly. She slowly and gently pulled her paw out of Alvin's grip, making him stopped grinning.

"What's the matter?" he asked her in concern.

"Nothing, it's just…" Brittany paused for a couple of seconds, before speaking, "I was just thinking, well…" Alvin quickly interrupted her.

"Brittany, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I don't love Charlene anymore." He said, taking her paw again, "She's just our friend now. Nothing else." Smiling at her male counterpart and giggling slightly, Brittany gently placed her paw on Alvin's furry cheek.

"I know that, Alvin." She replied, "It's just… when you called me your girlfriend, it took me a little by surprise." Alvin looked confused a bit.

"How so?" he asked. Brittany paused for a moment to find the right words to say, before she finally spoke again.

"Well, I mean, a couple of days ago, we seemed like just friends." She said, "But when we got on that island, all that changed completely. First we confessed our love, broke up and then made up again. It's just… weird, really." Alvin chuckled a bit before tilting her chin to make her look into his brown eyes.

"Yeah, this has been one crazy vacation." He responded, "But when we kissed for the first time, that made it even better. Now I know, now that Charlene's changed her ways, and since we fight and argue nearly all the time, so it's pretty much normal, I know our relationship will never die." Brittany looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Ever?" she asked him. Alvin grinned at his female counterpart.

"Not now, not ever." He replied. With that, Brittany turned around on the rail as Alvin gently snaked his hands around her waist, making her shiver slightly. The Chipette then spread her arms out like an angel as Alvin held her firmly, the cool sea breeze gently blowing against their fur as the cruise ship glided elegantly through the rushing waves in the ocean. The bright sunlight shone and glistened on the two chipmunks as Brittany turned her head smiling, and gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Alvin." She said, "Always will do." Smiling kindly at her, Alvin kissed her back on the lips, very passionately. He then pulled away and gently stroked her fringe with his left paw.

"I love you too, Brittany." He replied, "Forever and ever." The two chipmunks then looked out to the horizon, both smiling at each other.

"Best vacation ever." Brittany whispered to herself.

**Well there's Chapter 29 of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And same as always, please read and review it! :)**

**And also, here are the results from the last poll: Which chipmunk group do you think is the cutest? 6 for Can't decide, 3 for the Chipettes, and none for the Chipmunks.**

**And same as always, there's another new poll on my profile, so go check it out and have a vote on it please! :)**

**So, until the next chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	30. Chapter 30: A Family Concert

**Hey, everyone, Awesomo3000 here! And I'm back with the next chapter of Chipwrecked!**

**Had my ten hour drama exam on Wednesday and Thursday, and it went great! :) But unfortunately, it's not over yet. :/ Oh, God help me… On the bright side, it was my 16****th**** on Friday! Whoo-hoo! I got Chipwrecked (finally!) and a Sony docking station for my iPod! :)**

***sniffs* Oh, my God. I still can't believe that this story has become a success on Fanfiction! Again, I must say a big thank you to all my reviewers who have helped me get this far! I'm so sad it's coming to an end! But cos I'm nice, and I'm trying to reach 500 reviews, this isn't the last chapter, the NEXT one will be! But I might add an alternate ending and some bloopers at the end if you like! :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 30: A Family Concert**

At last, a whole long, romantic week of sailing later, the Carnival Dream cruise ship finally arrived back at Port Canaveral in America. As soon as Dave, Claire, Charlene, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes got off the ship, they went straight to the airport and flew back to the Los Angeles International Airport where their car still was. They all then drove straight to the Staples Center for their second concert of the summer. But this one was different. They now had a brand new friend to perform with them: Charlene.

0o0o0o0

In the humungous stadium of the Staples Center, the thousands of fans whooped and cheered as bright multi-colored stage lights flashed and beamed in all directions from the giant stage in the center. Finally, the flashy red curtains on the stage parted and the crowd of fans cheered even louder as the Chipmunks and Chipettes both came onstage. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were all wearing tuxedo suits in their signature colour with a matching tie to go with it. And Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all wearing bright shining dresses, each one their signature colour. And they were all wearing tiny little earpieces with mikes extended out in front of their mouths. Alvin calmly held up his paw for silence and the crowd's cheering instantly calmed down a bit. Alvin then spoke up.

"First off, we'd like to say thank you all for being here tonight." He said into his mike, "It is such an honour to be here." Then Brittany stood forward and spoke into her mike.

"Yeah, and surprisingly, after all the hard work we've been through and the craziest vacation we've ever had, we're really glad to be onstage again, performing for all our great fans." She said with a smile, and taking Alvin's paw. Then Simon spoke.

"And during our exciting holiday, we've made a new friend." He said into his mike, "Who, like us, really enjoys singing. So ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, give it up for… Charlene the Chipette!" With that, the Chipmunks and Chipettes ran off the stage as loads of red steam began pouring out of the small holes in the stage floor. When the steam had cleared slightly, the crowd roared as Charlene strutted on stage through the steam, wearing her signature red sequin dress, her blonde ponytail swinging as she whipped her head with a smile on her face. She then began to sing into her mike, doing sexy dance moves to match the words:

_Come on, come on, come on  
>Let's go!<br>Come on, come on  
>Let's go!<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>Let's go!<br>Come on, come on  
>Let's go!<em>

_Vacation  
>Need a little sun to break up all the frustration<br>And turn it into love  
>Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do<br>Because today, it's up to you  
>Temptation comin' up to me<br>A little relaxation and I'll be great to be  
>Come on and weeky weeky loo at the<br>It's gonna start now  
>Kick it back , kick it back, kick it back to the track<br>Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the max_

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
>Party on the beach where the fun is free<br>We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation_

_Vibrations  
>Need to get me some and drive out all my complications<br>And turn them into love  
>Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be<br>Because today, today it's you and me_

_Vacation's what I wanna do  
>Party on the beach, fun for me and you<br>We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_Repeat after me, "I need a vacation."_

_Let's go!  
>Let's go!<br>Let's go!  
>Let's go!<br>I wanna be where the fun is free  
>So come with me<em>

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
>Party on the beach where the fun is free<br>We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation_

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
>Party on the beach where the fun is free<br>We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_Repeat after me, "I need a vacation."_

_(I need a) Vacation  
>(Come on and) Vacation<br>(I need a) Vacation  
>(Come on) Vacation<br>Let's go_

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
>Party on the beach where the fun is free<br>We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation!_

The moment she had finished singing, the crowd went insane, roaring and cheering at her performance. Charlene, puffing and panting with a smile on her face and tears coming out of her green eyes, slowly stood up and straightened out her red dress, waving to the adoring fans all around her.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" she cried to the audience, "Thank you so much!" With that, she turned and quickly ran off the stage through the curtains. As soon as she had disappeared, some rock music on an electric guitar began to play, getting louder and louder as it did. Just then, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all burst through the curtains, Alvin's red electric guitar in his paws as he strummed at it like mad. Then he began to sing into his microphone, followed by his brothers and the Chipettes:

_Alvin:  
>This is the story on how we lived<br>The glory of what we did  
>It started when we were kids<br>With music up in our heads  
>She said<em>

_Brittany:  
>I've been out on the edge<br>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air  
>Big dreams, I took a chance<br>Held out for everything I've got here_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Chipettes:  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Runnin' through a wildfire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Simon:  
>This is the story on how we lived<br>The glory of what we did  
>It started when we were kids<br>With music up in our heads  
>She said<em>

_Jeanette:  
>Big top, turning around, no clowns<br>I'm running as I hit the ground  
>Front row, big show is sold out<br>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Chipettes:  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Runnin' through a wildfire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_Alvin:  
>When it comes to the beat<br>Seeing that the heads are moving  
>Move off your seat<br>Achievement is what we're really doing_

_Simon:  
>Freedom of speech<br>I'm in it just to win it  
>I'm springin' and I can see it<br>In the end that you can be it  
>Theodore:<br>'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too<em>

_Eleanor:  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight road<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Chipmunks and Chipettes:  
>Na na na-na-na na na<br>Livin' on a high wire  
>Na na na-na-na na na<br>Livin' on a high wire_

The performance then ended with the six little chipmunks all stood on top of each other, in a pyramid shape, Alvin on the top holding Brittany on his shoulders as she held the last note until the music stopped. The fans in the audience then went nuts again, all whooping and cheering as the Munks and Ettes all got down. They all waved to the audience, Alvin with his arm around Brittany's waist, Simon carrying Jeanette in his arms, and Theodore and Eleanor both holding each other's paws.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Theodore called, waving eagerly with his free paw.

"You've been a great audience!" cried Jeanette, smiling at the screaming fans as Simon gently set her down. Then the Chipmunks all stood aside to the left of the stage as the Chipettes then began to sing the next song of tonight's performance:

_Chipettes:  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance_

_Brittany:  
>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance_

_Chipettes:  
>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-roma-mamaa!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance_

_Brittany:  
>I want your ugly<br>I want your disease  
>I want your everything<br>As long as it's free  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love, I want your love)_

_I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love, I want your love  
>(Love-love-love, I want your love)<em>

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want your bad, your bad romance_

_Chipettes:  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

_Jeanette:  
>I want your horror<br>I want your design  
>'Cause you're a criminal<br>As long as you're mine  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love, I want your love)_

_I like your crazy  
>I like all your tricks<br>Want you here by my side  
>Through thin and thick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love, I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want your bad, your bad romance_

_Chipettes:  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>

_Eleanor:  
>Walk, walk, fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move them munks crazy<br>Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>Make them munks crazy_

_Brittany:  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>I want your love<br>I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ton revanche<br>Je veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance!<em>

_Chipettes: I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>(Want your bad romance)  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance!<em>

As soon as the three Chipettes had finished singing, the crowd once again cheered and clapped madly. Smiling, Brittany took her sisters' hands and they all took a bow before they stood aside to let the Chipmunks all take their place in the spotlight. Simon then cleared his throat and he spoke into his microphone.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen." He said, "First off, thank you so much for supporting our performance tonight. And our new friend." He gestured to the curtain on the right as Charlene stepped onstage, shyly waving, making the crowd roar. Simon held up his paw for silence and then he spoke again.

"Now this next song that me and my brothers are about to sing," he said, "It's dedicated to the ones we love the most." When he said that, he turned to look at Jeanette who smiled at him, as did his brothers to their female counterparts. Then soft piano music began to play in the background as Alvin began to gently sing into his mike.

_Alvin:  
>Every part in my heart, I'm giving out<br>Every song on my lips, I'm singing out  
>Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go<br>And anyone who ask, I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud  
>She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud<br>Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd  
>Ring a bell, ring a bell<em>

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

_Simon:  
>Every part in my heart, I'm giving out<br>Every song on my lips, I'm singing out  
>Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go<br>And anyone who ask, I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud  
>She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud<br>Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd  
>Ring a bell, ring a bell<em>

_I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

_To give all the light  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<em>

_Theodore: Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh_

_Chipmunks: I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<em>

_To give all the light  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<em>

_Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oe oh, oe oh  
>Yeah, yeeeeeaaah<em>

When they had finished singing the song, all of the fans in the audience instantly stood up and applauded loudly, whooping, clapping and cheering. The noise was deafening. During this, the Chipettes walked up to their male counterparts and each planted a soft kiss on their lips before turning and waving to the audience. On the side of the stage, behind the curtain, Dave and Claire watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I'm so proud of them." Dave said at last. Smiling, Claire leaned in and gave Dave a soft kiss on his cheek, making his eyes widen slightly.

"And I'm proud of you." She replied, smiling kindly at him. Dave looked at her and then smiled back.

**Well there's Chapter 30 of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And same as always, please read and review it! :)**

**And here's the last poll results: What are your fav songs by the Chipettes? Hot N Cold: 5, Born This Way/Firework: 4, Single Ladies, So What, Bad Romance, SOS, Whip My Tail: 2, Put Your Records On and The Song: 1, and none for the rest.**

**And same as always, there's a new poll up on my profile, so go and check it out and have a vote on it! :)**

**So, until the next (and unfortunately, last) chapter, Awesomo3000 out!**


	31. Chapter 31: Home Together

**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with the last chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!**

**I'm so sorry for the long update, I've been really, really, really busy revising the whole dang weekend for my Music and French exams today! God, it was so tough! :/ But now I've got my other French exam and Religious Studies exam to worry about this Thursday! Wish me luck!**

**And a huge thank you, everyone, for all reviewing, supporting and loving this story and making it a huge success on AATC Fanfiction! Without you all, I would never have made it this far! So thank you all, I really appreciate it! :) And for those of you who want me to write an Alvin and the Chipmunks 4, I think you'll be very excited to know that I'm planning it right now! That's right, it's gonna be AATC: Chiplash, so look out for it in the future!**

**Anyways, here's the next, and unfortunately last, chapter of my Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked story! Sorry if it seems a little short. But I hope you enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review it so I get to 500 reviews! :)**

**Chapter 31: Home Together**

A few months later, after arriving home from their big family concert, and their exciting vacation, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Dave were all downstairs sitting beside the sparkling Christmas tree and in front of the warm fireplace, all of them getting ready to open their Christmas presents together. Things had gone great for them all. Alvin was now asking Brittany out on dates to restaurants and the movies, Simon had finally got the guts to ask Jeanette out on a date, and Theodore and Eleanor were getting along very well with their relationship, getting closer every day. Dave and Claire had finally, after about two months, become a couple and had been on their first date a few weeks ago. And Charlene was greatly enjoying living with Claire, already fitting into modern society and she often came around to visit Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes from time to time. Plus she had enrolled at West Eastman High and was really enjoying it there too. Overall, things were really beginning to look up for them all.

"Oh, come on, why the wait, Dave? When do we dig into our presents?" Alvin whined, itching to rip the wrapping paper off one of his brightly wrapped Christmas gifts.

"Not yet, Alvin." Dave replied sternly, "We have to wait for Claire and Charlene to arrive." Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Brittany, quickly jumping down from the couch. She then ran to the front door and opened it. Claire stepped in, wearing a fluffy orange winter coat with Charlene, who was wearing a miniature fluffy red winter coat on top of her signature red sequin dress.

"Hi, Britt!" cried Charlene, giving Brittany a big warm hug, "Merry Christmas!"

"Great to see you, Charlene! Merry Christmas!" Brittany replied, hugging her back. Over the months, she and Charlene had also become great friends, always primping, styling their hair and looking at fashion magazines whenever they were together. Charlene and Claire hung up their winter coats and Brittany led them both into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, guys!" said Claire, giving Dave a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the armchair next to him.

"Good to see you, Claire." Dave replied with a smile, before turning to the seven chipmunks on the couch.

"Can we open them now, Dave?" asked Alvin, enthusiastically rubbing his paws on the shiny wrapping paper of his present.

"Yes, guys." Dave chuckled. Without waiting to be asked twice, Alvin tore straight into his presents, making everybody laugh. Theodore carefully opened up his gift from Eleanor and gasped when he saw what it was.

"Chef Gusteau's Cookbook: Anyone Can Cook! Like from Ratatouille!" he cried eagerly, before giving his female counterpart a big teddy bear hug, "Thank you, Ellie!" Eleanor giggled as they both pulled away.

"Glad you liked it, Teddy." She replied, before she began to open her present from Theodore. She gasped and then smiled when she had torn off the wrapping paper. It was a small box of chocolate reindeers.

"Oh, thank you so much, Teddy!" she cried happily, hugging Theodore tightly. This made the green clad chipmunk smile as he hugged her back. Charlene meanwhile was opening her presents from Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette. Curiously, she ripped the wrapping paper off Alvin's present, revealing a pair of circular purple earrings. Charlene gasped at the sight of them.

"Oh, my God! Thanks, Alvin!" she said, leaning across and hugging him.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like them." Alvin replied with a smile, as Charlene tried them on. She then opened up her present from Brittany. And inside the wrapping was a pair of fluffy sparkling red earmuffs with a golden C on each ear.

"Wow! Thank you, Brittany! I love it!" she cried, giving Brittany a hug too.

"You're welcome, Charlene." Brittany responded happily. And finally, Brittany opened Jeanette's present, tearing off the Christmas wrapping paper. This time, she looked surprised and slightly confused when she saw what was inside. It was the ring crown Jeanette had worn on the island. Charlene looked across at the purple clad Chipette.

"I thought you should have it back, Charlene." She said shyly, "It was originally Alvin's gift to you." Charlene looked at Jeanette for a second before finally smiling.

"Thanks, Jeanette. I really appreciate it." She said. Jeanette then turned her head to look at Simon next to her.

"I hope you don't mind." She said, fidgeting with her paws, "I thought she deserved to have it back." But Simon waved his paw in dismissal.

"Oh, I-I don't mind." He stuttered smiling, "Y'know, Jeanette, um… even the most… perfect gem… cannot compare to your… beauty." This cheesy-sounding yet kind of cute comment made Jeanette smile at her male counterpart before she gave him a big hug. Simon smiled and then hugged her back. Finally, Alvin and Brittany were both opening each other's Christmas presents.

"So, uh, ladies first?" asked Alvin, gesturing to his female counterpart. This made Brittany giggle.

"It's fine, Alvin, you can go first." She replied. So with that, Alvin tore off the wrapping paper and looked at what was inside, gasping as he took it out and held it up. In his paw was a small golden watch with a red inside.

"Whoooooa-ho-ho-hoooo!" he cried, "This is awesome! Thanks, Britt!" He then leaned across and gave his girlfriend a bonecrushing hug.

"Okay, Alvin, glad you like it." She choked with a smile, "Now can you let me go please?" Snapping back to reality, Alvin quickly released Brittany from his tight hug.

"Oops, sorry." He said sheepishly. Giggling, Brittany began to open up her Christmas present. Gasping deeply, she gently took the gift out of the ripped wrapping paper. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a shining pink jewel on the end. And on the jewel was a _B _engraved into its surface. It was so beautiful, Brittany could barely breathe. Alvin patiently waited for her to say something.

"So do you like it?" he asked. After a few moments, Brittany finally leapt into Alvin's arms and hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the lips, tears of happiness running down her furry cheeks like two small waterfalls.

"No. I love it." She whispered into his ear, "Thank you so much, Alvin." Smiling, Alvin gently took the necklace out of her paws and slipped it over her head and around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you too." He replied kindly. Still crying softly, Brittany smiled happily at her male counterpart.

"I am so lucky to have such a great boyfriend like you, Alvin Seville." She said. Just then, Dave interrupted them.

"Hey, guys?" he said, "I have a gift for all of you." With that, he reached behind his armchair and took out quite a big and neatly wrapped Christmas present, setting it down on the couch in front of the seven chipmunks. Curiously, they simultaneously tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the gift inside: a big mistletoe. Smiling knowingly, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all looked up at Dave and Claire.

"Thanks, Dave. Thanks, Claire." They all said at the same time. With that, Charlene grabbed the mistletoe and stood on the top of the couch, holding it in her paw above the chipmunks. Smiling, Alvin leant into Brittany, slowly closing his eyes until they both embraced in a deep passionate kiss. Simon and Theodore both did the same with Jeanette and Eleanor, making Dave, Claire and Charlene awww. Finally, the six chipmunks all pulled apart and looked across at Dave and Claire.

"Thanks for the present, Dave." Said Theodore with a smile.

"Glad you all liked it." Claire replied, smiling back. Dave then stood up.

"Okay, now who's in the mood for some Christmas turkey?" he asked. Instantly, the seven little chipmunks on the couch all leapt up, shouting "I am!" and such.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" called Alvin, jumping off the arm of the couch. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was leaping and collided with the branches off the Christmas tree. The big decorated plant began to topple over in the direction of Dave. Everyone in the room cringed as the tree fell on top of Dave's head, making him rear up and fall into his armchair. The armchair then fell backwards onto the floor, the back of Dave's head hitting the small table behind the chair. The table then fell over, the wine and Christmas pudding falling off and all over Dave's face covering him in white icing and red wine. Everybody gasped at this. Alvin stepped out of the branches off the tree and smiled sheepishly as Dave lifted his head up to glare at the red clad chipmunk.

"Hehe, sorry, Dave." Alvin said nervously. Knowing what was going to happen next, Brittany instantly covered her ears with both her paws.

"Oh, God, here it comes." She muttered.

"What?" asked Charlene, looking confused. And then it happened.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled, the sound of his loud voice echoing throughout the whole house.

"That." Brittany replied, taking her paws away with a smile.

**Well there's the last chapter of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it, along with this story! And same as always, please read and review! :)**

**And also, here are the results for the last poll: Which AATC soundtrack do you think had the best songs? 2 for Can't decide and Chipwrecked, and none for the first film and The Squeakquel.**

**Same as always, there's a new poll on my profile, so go check it out and take a vote on it! :)**

**So, thanks to you all, and until Chiplash, Awesomo3000 out!**


	32. BONUS: CHIPWRECKED BLOOPERS!

**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with the bloopers of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!**

**As promised, I put these bloopers up like I said I would if I got to 500 reviews! And as you can see above, I DID! WHOO-HOO! So congratulations to Erin Constantine for giving me my 500****th**** review for this story, you are awesome, my friend! :) I'm gonna post up the alternate ending this week too as a bonus, so be excited for that!**

**Anyhoo, here are the bloopers for AATC: Chipwrecked! I hope you enjoy them and they make you laugh! And same as always, please read and review!**

**BONUS: CHIPWRECKED BLOOPERS**

Then, Alvin and Brittany stepped forward and sang the last chorus together, as their younger siblings sang in harmony:

_Do you feel coooold, and lost in desperation,  
>You build up hooope, but failure's all you've known,<br>Remember aaaall the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it goooooooooo,<br>Let it…_

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!" Everybody cringed as a deafening belch filled Alvin's microphone and blasted loudly out of the speakers.

"ALVIN!" yelled the film crew angrily.

"Ugh, God, that's disgusting!" cried Brittany, glaring at her male counterpart.

"Sorry." Laughed the red clad chipmunk sheepishly, looking at the camera, "Cheeseburger for lunch."

"Ugh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Jeanette then leapt down from her bed, holding her small purple suitcase. She then made her way downstairs to put it at the door. But, as she tried to take it down the stairs, she slipped at the top. Flailing her arms about in panic, she screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she would suffer when she fell down the stairs. Simon reached out to catch her but he was too late. Jeanette fell backwards, crying out in pain as she rolled head over heels down the stairs, the suitcase following her.

"SIMON!" yelled the director angrily, "You were supposed to catch her!"

"Oh, crap!" cried Simon, running down the stairs to where Jeanette was, "Are you alright, Jeanette?"

"I can't feel my legs." The purple clad Chipette muttered underneath her suitcase.

"Oh, CUT!" called the director.

0o0o0o0

After five minutes, the Chipettes came out of the bathroom, changed into their holiday clothes. The Chipmunks, who were dressed in their normal red, blue and green sweaters were awestruck.

Jeanette had changed out of her '90s outfit and was now wearing a white shirt with purple stripes with a matching purple belt. She had swapped her plaid skirt for a dark blue one with white spots. To Simon, she looked gorgeous.

And Eleanor was now wearing an aqua green skirt with a spring green swimming top with aqua green stripes. In Theodore's opinion, she looked amazing.

But Brittany's outfit just made the five chipmunks and the film crew laugh. Brittany just stood there, confused.

"What?" she asked, "What are you laughing about?" Finally, she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her polka dot skirt and denim jacket, but instead of her pink shirt underneath, it now had a yellow letter A painted onto it. Brittany frowned while the others laughed.

"Haha, real funny, Alvin." She said sarcastically before going back into the bathroom to get changed.

0o0o0o0

"Wait a minute, where's Alvin gone?" Simon asked, breaking the silence. The others looked around in shock. Simon was right; Alvin was missing. Then, they all heard a familiar noise.

"_Whoo-hoo!" _They turned around to see Alvin standing on the top of the safety rails. He had his little arms spread out to the sides and he was yelling at the top of his high-pitched voice.

"I'm the king of the wooorld!" Alvin cried, "Whoo-hoo!" He reached his paw out to grab the rail as he fell backwards, but unfortunately he missed. He screamed as he fell and landed headfirst on the deck.

"Alvin!" screamed Brittany, running to his side, "Are you okay?" Alvin slowly sat up, groaning quietly.

"Screw my life." He muttered.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director again.

0o0o0o0

Through the jungle of deckchairs, they all saw a small familiar red figure standing on the edge of one of the coloured seats by the pool, getting ready to jump into the water.

"Alvin!" called Simon angrily. The red clad chipmunk stopped for a second and noticed Simon. He then turned back towards the pool and prepared himself for the dive. Simon began to run along the slippery wet floor towards the pool.

"Alvin, what the hell are you doing?" called Simon as he ran toward his brother.

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius?" Alvin called back, "I'm diving!" He then readied himself to jump.

"Alvin, you're in your clothes!" Simon yelled, "And Dave told me to make sure that you don't get int…" His sentence was left unfinished as he slipped on the wet floor and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch." He muttered, as the film crew and Alvin laughed.

"Ugh. Take two!" the director called.

_Take two:_

"Alvin, you're in your clothes!" Simon yelled, "And Dave told me to make sure…" But Simon slipped again, this time, landing on his back and hitting his head on the floor.

"Oh, why?" he groaned, holding the back of his stinging head.

"Take three!" called the director.

Take three:

"Alvin, you're in your clothes!" Simon yelled, "And Dave told me to make sure that you don't get into any troubbblllllllllleeeee!" His sentence was interrupted by him skidding across the wet tiled floor. Simon flailed his little arms about helplessly, trying to regain his balance. At the same time, Alvin finally took a flying leap off the seat.

"Cannonball!" he yelled, tucking his arms and legs into his chest, while Simon uncontrollably skidded off the edge and into the pool.

The two brothers collided with each other in a chipmunk-sized tidal wave of pool water. When they resurfaced, Simon was painfully holding his head.

"Aargh, Alvin, you idiot!" he cried, "You weren't supposed to jump yet!"

"Sorry, Simon." Alvin replied. But the director was smiling.

"Actually, that's a great idea! I love that, it makes the scene seem more hilarious! Let's put that in the movie!" he said, "Okay, everybody, let's do it again!"

"Oh, no." Simon groaned to himself.

0o0o0o0

Alvin jumped onto the trail of sunscreen and skated towards Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor who were skating on the greasy surface. He increasingly picked up speed, until he finally shot past the three chipmunks like a rocket. Theodore landed on his butt, Eleanor almost fell over and Brittany jumped in shock.

"Whoa, watch it, Alvin!" called Brittany crossly. Alvin turned around, still skating, and gave her a finger gun hand gesture, along with a little wink. Just then, he flailed his arms about as he wobbled on the slippery sunscreen. Finally, he fell over while skating and cried out in pain as he skidded facedown along the trail of sunscreen.

"My face! My beautiful face!" he cried, his mouth full of sunscreen. Finally he stopped sliding, his front completely drenched as he sat up, laughing.

"Could we get a little more sunscreen on the deck please?" he asked jokily, as the film crew laughed.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Dave finally made it to the front of the crowd and made a grab for Alvin. The red clad chipmunk, however, quickly jumped out of the path of Dave's hands and leapt off the table, making a run for it. Dave then yelled into the microphone Alvin's name. But there was one problem:

"CUT! Dammit, Thomas!" the director yelled at a crew member, "You forgot to turn on the microphone! AGAIN!"

0o0o0o0

Livid, Brittany broke free of her sister's grip and began chasing Alvin around in circles.

"Oh, God! Help! She's trying to kill me!" Alvin cried.

"Brittany, stop it! This isn't helping!" Eleanor cried, but Brittany wouldn't listen to her. She just kept chasing Alvin furiously.

"I'm gonna kill you, Alvin! I'm gonna claw your eyes out!" Brittany shouted, as she chased him, "I'm gonna kill you, bury you, dig you up, clone you…" Just then, her wet feet tripped on the sand, and she fell flat on her face, dry sand going into her fur. She then stood up, screaming and furiously rubbing her eyes, which made the film crew and the five chipmunks laugh hysterically.

"Aaah, my eyes, I can't see! I'm blind!" she cried, "No, seriously, I've got sand in my eyes! That stings! And my hair's ruined!" Simon facepalmed out of frustration as the others laughed.

"Stop laughing, I'm serious!" Brittany yelled, "Oh, stop the camera!"

"Not again." Simon muttered to himself.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Finally, Simon reached out and grabbed Brittany's arms, and looked into her eyes.

"Brittany! STOP!" he yelled into her face, "Just. Calm. DOWN. We're just gonna find a way off this island, and then we can all go home." Brittany stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, you just look so funny when you say that." She said between laughs, before turning to the camera, "He looked funny. Okay, sorry, let's have another take.

_Take two:_

"Brittany! STOP!" he yelled into her face, "Just. Calm. DOWN." The rest of his line was interrupted by Brittany laughing again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he made me laugh again." She said to the director.

"Brittany, can we just get this scene finished? Please?" Simon asked, feeling very frustrated.

"Okay, I'll do it right this time." The pink clad Chipette said, standing up straight, "I promise. Just once more."

_Take three:_

"Brittany! STOP!" he yelled in her face. But once again, Brittany broke down laughing uncontrollably. Simon and the director slapped their faces in exasperation, as Brittany leaned against Simon, still laughing her head off.

"CUT!" called the director.

0o0o0o0

Theodore stopped for a moment to take a peek at a big Venus flytrap sticking out of a bouquet of plants. It was green and had long needle-like teeth around the edges, with a dark pink centre. Curious, Theodore leaned forward to have a closer look at this strange plant. Seeing him do this, Eleanor panicked.

"Theodore!" She quickly reached out to grab his shoulders, but she accidently pushed him. Theodore fell headfirst into the Venus flytrap which clamped around his head. The chubby chipmunk screamed, desperately trying to pull his head out of its jaws.

"Oops." Muttered Eleanor to herself.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Theodore cried, his voice muffled inside the plant, "Get me out of here!" Quickly, the other chipmunks ran to help him as the director slapped his hand on his head.

"CUT!" he yelled.

0o0o0o0

Finally, Jeanette couldn't stand for this any longer. Using all her strength, she yanked the mango out of everyone's grasp and leapt up on top of the rock next to them, holding the mango above her head.

"Enough is enough! God, I seriously can't believe you, guys!" she cried, "One day on this island, and we've become, uh…" She paused in thought.

"Sorry, what's my line again?" she asked. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, director and the film crew groaned in exasperation as they stopped shooting.

"Cut!" yelled the director, "It's "we've become animals", Jeanette!"

"Come on, that's the fourth take!" Alvin complained.

"I know! I'm sorry, I just have a lot of lines to remember." Jeanette replied apologetically, "Alright, let's go again, I'll get it right this time. Sorry."

0o0o0o0

Pleased, Eleanor grabbed onto a small twig sticking out of the branch she was standing on, and leaned over the edge towards another long branch filled with delicious mangos. Her tiny fingers almost reached it, but suddenly, the twig she was holding onto snapped.

Eleanor screamed as she fell off the branch and plummeted towards the ground below. She screamed out in pain as she landed flat on her back.

"OW! My back!" she cried.

"CUT!" yelled the director, "Ellie, you were supposed to land on your leg!"

"Oh, sorry!" called Eleanor, slowly getting up, "Sorry, let's try it again."

_Take two:_

This time, Eleanor landed on her head. The chubby Chipette cried out in pain again.

"Gaargh, my head!" she cried, holding it. The director slapped his face in exasperation.

"CUT!" he yelled, "Let's go again!"

_Take three:_

And this time, the green clad Chipette landed on her butt. She rolled over in the floor, holding her furry cheeks in agony.

"Aaah, my butt!" she cried out.

"Oh, CUT, CUT, CUT!" screamed the director.

0o0o0o0

"Brittany, I think we're lost." Alvin replied sheepishly.

"So what we do now?" Brittany asked, placing her paw on her hip. Alvin thought for a moment or two, before an idea popped into his little chipmunk brain.

"Call for help!" he suggested, cupping his hands to his mouth, "THEODOOOOORE! SIMOOOOOON!" Brittany stared at him strangely.

"Alvin, you're starting to sound like Dave." she said in concern. Alvin's brown eyes widened in horror at the sound of this comment. He opened his mouth to say his line, but all that came out was…

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!" The film crew and Alvin burst out laughing, except for Brittany who backed away in disgust and the director who facepalmed.

"CUT!" he yelled, frustrated.

"Ew, Alvin, that's so gross!" Brittany cried, making a face.

"I'm sorry, that was my bad." Alvin replied between his laughs.

"Did you eat a cheeseburger for lunch again?" asked the director.

"Nope. Tacos this time." Alvin responded, a sheepish smile on his face, making the film crew laugh again.

0o0o0o0

Quickly, Alvin managed to kick the thing in the stomach and off him. The red clad chipmunk rapidly stood up grabbing his stick and pointing it at the attacker. Suddenly, he stopped and stared in surprise, slowly lowered his wooden weapon.

The figure that stood before him was a chipmunk. He was about Alvin's height but with the same colour fur as Simon. He had hazel eyes and a short Mohawk on top of his head. And his tail was slightly longer than Alvin's and more curled, like a monkey's tail. Alvin and Brittany both stared at this strange chipmunk, completely puzzled. Finally, Alvin spoke.

"Wait a minute, who the heck are you?" he asked in confusion. The chipmunk stepped forward and proudly puffed out his chest.

"I am Munk-y, the chipmunk who thinks he's a monkey!" he replied. Alvin, Brittany, the director and the film crew all stared at Munk-y for a few seconds. Finally, Brittany spoke up.

"You idiot! Munk-y isn't in this film!" she yelled, "You're messing up the scene!" Munk-y stopped smiling and looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry." He responded sadly.

"CUT! Who let him on set? Security!" yelled the director crossly.

"Get the hell outta here!" Alvin said, pointing offset. With that, Munk-y turned around and walked off the set, his head hung.

"Idiot." Brittany muttered.

0o0o0o0

"You have a home here?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I built it when I first arrived here." Charlene replied, "You wanna see it?"

"Sure, why not?" Alvin said, following her. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor began to follow him and Charlene. Jeanette stopped and looked at Brittany who hadn't moved.

"Brittany, are you coming?" she asked. Brittany sighed, before following after her and the others.

"Alright." she replied, as they all followed Charlene and Alvin deep into the jungle.

"Aaaand, cut!" called the director. With that, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Charlene stopped acting and began to walk off the set. Charlene had both her arms folded over her chest as she made her way over to her trailer

"Okay, can I put my clothes on now?" she asked, "Seriously! I feel like a chipmunk porn star!"

"Charlene, come on." Said the cameraman, "It's not like you have any…" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"…features of a human." He finished.

"I know, but still, I don't like be nude in front of loads of people. It makes me feel embarrassed!" Charlene replied, "Besides, I'm sick of Alvin staring at me all the time!" She said this while glaring over at the red clad chipmunk. Realising that he was still staring at the blonde chipette's body, Alvin quickly averted his eyes.

"Alvin!" scolded Brittany, whacking him upside the back of his head.

"I can't help it! She looks hot when she's naked!" Alvin replied embarrassedly. This earned him a gasp and an angry slap across the face from his female counterpart.

"OW!" he cried out, holding his cheek, "God, that hurt!"

"Pervert." Muttered Brittany, walking away from him in disgust. Simon watched them both and groaned.

"When Alvin's your brother, there's never a dull moment." He murmured to one of the film crew members, who nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after ages of walking through bushes and shrubbery, Charlene, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes finally reached a big clear area covered with twigs, mud and fallen leaves.

"Okay, guys. It's up this way." Charlene told them, beginning to make her way up the bark of a tall tree. Curious, the others all climbed after her. Just then, Brittany's paw slipped on one of the steps and she screamed as she tilted off balence backwards.

"Brittany!" cried Alvin, as she finally fell backwards down the steps, rolling and rolling until she finally hit the ground and lay on her back, battered and bruised.

"Ouch." She muttered in pain. She then sat up, holding her head, before looking up to see the other chipmunks along with the film crew laughing hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked. Her eyes then trailed down the steps until she finally saw that her bikini top and skirt had caught on the stick railing when she had rolled down. Hastily, and feeling incredibly embarrassed, Brittany yanked a huge leaf off a nearby plant prop and quickly covered her naked chipmunk body. Blushing bright red underneath her auburn fur, she then ran off the set and away from the laughter.

"My God, this is so embarrassing!" she muttered to herself, "Stupid steps!"

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

"Charlene, are you sure this is safe?" asked Theodore unsurely, looking at the quite worn vine. Charlene waved her paw in dismissal.

"Of course it is! I've been using this for five years, Theodore, so I highly doubt that it's gonna snap now." Charlene replied. With that, she pushed the basket off the branch. She whooped as the basket shot down the vine towards the muddy ground below.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" she cried out as the basket reached the ground. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stared at her for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director as the film crew laughed too.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Charlene chuckled, stepping out of the basket, "Okay, alright, I'm ready to go for real now. Sorry."

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Simone finally reached the top of the cliff and turned around to look down at the big spring, surrounded by the rocks and trees. He then slowly spread his arms above his head and waited. Finally, he was about to leap into the air, but his feet slipped on the rock he was standing on.

"AAAAAAAAH!" he cried as he fell off the cliff and landed headfirst in the water. This made Alvin, Jeanette and the film crew burst into laughter.

"Ugh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

"That is definitely not like the Simon I know." Jeanette muttered as Simone sat on a branch and tied one of the long vines around his ankles. Finally, he stood in a diving position and then leapt straight off the branch.

"Look out below!" he cried as he rocketed towards the ground below. Unfortunately the vine snapped, sending Simone screaming to the ground. He crashed to the muddy earth headfirst and then lay flat on his back, dazed and his glasses bent and broken.

"Gaargh, my head..." He groaned, "Stupid vine…"

"SIMON!" cried Jeanette, quickly rushing to his side.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

With that, she, Jeanette and Eleanor all picked up their folded up vacation clothes, and they began to make their way to a wall of thick bushes to get changed. Alvin sneakily followed Brittany, making her giggle.

"Mind if I help?" he asked jokily. Her eyes widening, Brittany giggled and playfully pushed Alvin away from her.

"Excuse me! Alvin Seville, you may kiss and touch but you may not peek!" he laughed. She then disappeared into the bushes with her sisters to get dressed. A couple of minutes later, the Chipettes finally emerged from the bushy dressing room, Jeanette in her purple striped shirt and starry skirt, and Eleanor in her stripy top and green skirt. But the others all laughed hysterically at Brittany.

"What?" she asked, "What's so funny?" She then looked down at her skirt, which now had the words "Alvin rules!" painted in yellow paint on its surface.

"Alvin!" she yelled angrily.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Charlene had finally reached her treehouse and was inside packing up a few mangos in a box made out of twigs and sticks for the journey. Just then, she froze as she too heard the loud rumble beneath her. Quickly, she ran outside onto the wooden balcony and looked over the tops of the trees. And her green eyes both widened in horror as she saw the smoke rising out of the volcano and turning the sky red and black with dark ash.

"Oh, no!" she cried, dashing back inside, "Not now! Why did it have to be now?" With that, she quickly stuffed the last mango inside the box and struggled to shut the lid on it. Finally it snapped shut and she promptly carried the heavy box on her back, running out of the tree house and went down the ladder.

"Oh, God, I've gotta hurry and get back to the lifebo-aaaaaaaaah!" Her sentence was interrupted as the weight of the crate sent her falling off the branch to the ground. She fell flat on her back followed by the heavy crate landing on her stomach. The red clad chipette lay there, gasping for breath.

"Get this thing off me!" she wheezed, as Alvin and Brittany quickly ran over to help her.

"Maybe you should take a few mangos out." Brittany advised as they lifted the crate off her.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Back at the lifeboat, Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the boat lifeguards all watched in shock as they saw the volcano erupt.

"Oh, no!" Theodore cried in terror, hiding behind Simon.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! WHERE ARE Y…" Dave stopped yelling and instead let out a series of coughs. Claire quickly patted his back until he stopped.

"Ugh. Sorry, I just can't keep yelling like this all the time." He said to the director, who slapped his forehead, "It hurts my throat."

"Ugh, CUT!" called the director.

0o0o0o0

Finally, after running for ages, the three chipmunks finally came to a deep dark chasm in front of them.

"What do we do now?" cried Charlene desperately, "We can't run round it, there's no time!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Alvin replied, "We'll have to jump over it!" Brittany and Charlene both stared at him like he was insane.

"What? Alvin, are you out of your munking mind?" Brittany shrieked. She then paused for a second, looking puzzled, before grabbing her script and reading it. Finally, she spoke.

"MUNKING mind?" she repeated, "What kind of stupid exclamation is that? Who writes this stuff?"

"Brittany, it's just a movie. And it's for kids." Alvin said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, we can curse in kids movies." Charlene added

"But this is just stupid! I mean, how can anybody take me seriously if I say "munking"?" Brittany replied angrily, before throwing her script down and walking off the set, "Get my agent on the phone!" This made Alvin slap his forehead in frustration.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Closing their eyes as fiery rocks detonated on the ground all around them, the three chipmunks all took a run up and then, all holding hands, ran and took a flying leap over the chasm… and fell into the blackness, screaming as they went.

"CUT!" yelled the director, as Simon FINALLY walked onstage eating a ham sandwich. His blue eyes then widened in realisation.

"Oh, sorry! Was that my cue?" he asked, making the director facepalm.

"Okay, people, we're losing our life. Let's go again!" he called.

_Take two:_

Closing their eyes as fiery rocks detonated on the ground all around them, the three chipmunks all took a run up and then, all holding hands, ran and took a flying leap over the chasm. As they flew over the chasm, a strange sound filled their ears.

"Aaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaah!" Simon, swinging bravely on a vine over the chasm, reached out to grab Brittany's paw… but he missed.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Alvin, Brittany and Charlene as they all fell down into the darkness again.

"Oops." Said Simon sheepishly.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

_Take three:_

Closing their eyes as fiery rocks detonated on the ground all around them, the three chipmunks all took a run up and then, all holding hands, ran and took a flying leap over the chasm. As they flew over the chasm, a strange sound filled their ears.

"Aaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-ah-ah-aaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, Brittany felt her free paw being seized suddenly, and all three chipmunks were suddenly yanked to the left and swinging above the ground through the air. Opening their eyes, they all looked up to see Simon swinging on a vine and holding Brittany's paw, so they were all swinging in a monkey chain sort of link.

"Simon?" Alvin spluttered in surprise, earning him a smile from his blue clad brother, "How did you…"

"I learned a thing or two from being Simo…" Just then, the vine holding them all snapped, and they all fell down into the dark chasm… again.

"CUT, CUT, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

"Mr Seville, it's been long enough." Said one of the lifeguards, "We have to leave now!"

"No, they need more time!" Jeanette cried, staring nervously at the jungle, "Simon, hurry!" Then at that moment, Simon, holding onto Brittany, Alvin and Charlene burst straight through the tall wall of trees, still swinging from the long vine. They all flew through the air and landed perfectly on the sand… except for Simon, who landed flat on his face. This made Alvin and the film crew burst out laughing, as Simon sat up, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"Ew…" he moaned.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

Smiling at each other, they both tilted their heads to one side and began to lean in slowly.

"Hey, Dave, what ya doing?" came an all-too-familiar voice. Dave and Claire quickly pulled apart and looked down to see Alvin walking up to them followed by Charlene, a playful smirk on his face. Dave glared down at him but managed to keep a straight face.

"Nothing much." He responded calmly. But a few seconds later, he finally snapped.

"This is just stupid! Claire FINALLY appears in the third movie and some of the fans want to see some Dave and Claire romance, like a kiss or something!" he yelled, "But it has to be interrupted because of Alvin! Can't we have at least one kiss? Just ONE?"

"CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

At the back of the Carnival Dream, Simon and Jeanette were both leaning on the rail, looking down at the rushing, frothy waves, splashing out from the propellers underneath the hull of the ship. They both stared at the sloshing water for a few minutes before Jeanette finally spoke up.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Simon. Going into the jungle to save Alvin, Brittany and Charl-aaaaaaaaaah!" Her line was interrupted as she slipped against the rail and fell down towards the rushing waves.

"Oh, God! Jeanette!" screamed Simon, "Somebody do something!" Quickly some of the film crew ran to one of the lifeboats as the director slapped his head.

"CUT!" he yelled.

0o0o0o0

"Sure is a lovely view, huh, Brittany?" Smiling, the Chipette turned her head around to see Alvin standing on the deck behind her and looking up at her, a playful grin planted across his face.

"Oh, hey, Alvin." She replied, "Yeah, it definitely is." Alvin then jumped up onto the rails to join her and looked out to sea. A few minutes passed, before Brittany finally spoke.

"Wow. Such a beautiful sunse-WHOOOOA!" She suddenly slipped on the rail and fell off backwards, landing headfirst on the wooden deck. This made Alvin and the film crew laugh hysterically at her. Brittany wasn't amused.

"When my bones knit, Alvin, you're a dead munk." She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Ugh, CUT!" yelled the director.

0o0o0o0

With that, Charlene turned and quickly ran off the stage through the curtains. As soon as she had disappeared, some rock music on an electric guitar began to play, getting louder and louder as it did. Just then, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all burst through the curtains, Alvin's red electric guitar in his paws as he strummed at it like mad. He suddenly stopped as the audience began to point and laugh loudly at Brittany. She looked down at her once sparkly pink dress which not had a huge yellow A painted on it with a bright red outline.

"DAMMIT, ALVIN!" she yelled furiously, storming through the curtains and offstage.

"Oh, CUT!" yelled the director, "At this rate, we're NEVER gonna finish this bloody movie!"

0o0o0o0

Jeanette then turned her head to look at Simon next to her.

"I hope you don't mind." She said, fidgeting with her paws, "I thought she deserved to have it back." But Simon waved his paw in dismissal.

"Oh, I-I don't mind." He stuttered smiling, "Y'know, Jeanette, um… uhh…" The blue clad chipmunk paused, trying to remember what to say, before he started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He chuckled, making the director groan in frustration and Jeanette giggle.

"CUT!" yelled the director, "Come on, Simon, it's just a line! A simple cheesy-sounding romantic line!"

"I know, I know, sorry." Simon replied.

"Yeah, maybe you should take a minute and read your script." Jeanette added, making Simon laugh again.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He said, walking off set.

0o0o0o0

"Hehe, sorry, Dave." Alvin said nervously. Knowing what was going to happen next, Brittany instantly covered her ears with both her paws.

"Oh, God, here it comes." She muttered.

"What?" asked Charlene, looking confused. And then it happened.

"BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!" Dave's loud belch echoed throughout the entire house, making Claire, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the film crew laugh again. Except the director, who seriously couldn't take this anymore.

"CUUUUUUT!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry, everyone. Must have been that big burrito I had at lunch." Said Dave sheepishly, making everyone laugh again. Finally, the director stood up and knocked the camera to the floor.

"THAT'S IT! You Sevilles are nuts! I can't take this anymore!" the director screamed furiously, "I quit!" With that, he turned on his head and stormed out of the house, leaving everybody else looking shocked.

"What's his problem?" Alvin asked at last.

**Well there's the bloopers of Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoyed them, and please read and review! :)**

**For those of you who are wondering, I will get started on Chiplash as soon as I get my last Maths exam out of the way. I'm still in the stage of planning it and coming up with ideas at the moment. :)**

**And also, here are the results from the last poll: What did you think of my Chipwrecked story overall? 11 for Awesome, 2 for Great, and none for Good, Okay or Rubbish.**

**And same as always, there's another new poll on my profile, so go check it out and take a vote! :)**

**So, until the alternate ending, Awesomo3000 out!**


	33. BONUS: ALTERNATE ENDING!

**Hi, everyone, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with the alternate ending for Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!**

**As I promised a couple days ago, I put up these bloopers up like I said I would if I got to 500 reviews! And thanks to Erin Constantine, I did! Whoo! One note: The volcano eruption doesn't happen in this version of the ending. I mean, I can't leave Charlene on the island then kill her, I'm not cruel.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is the alternate ending for AATC: Chipwrecked! I hope you all enjoy it! And same as always, please read and review it!**

**BONUS: CHIPWRECKED ALTERNATE ENDING**

"Y'know, Charlene, now that Dave and Claire are here," Brittany said, "You can come back with us if you want to." Charlene's green eyes both widened slightly at the offer.

"Come back?" she asked, "You mean… home? To America?" Brittany chuckled and nodded her head in response. Thinking to herself, Charlene gently pulled her paw out of Brittany's grip and turned around to look at the jungle.

"Hmm… I never really thought about going back." she said at last, "I mean, I've been on this island for so long, it's always felt like my home to me. I'm… not sure I'd fit in back in America." Simon laughed.

"So what? Look at us." he chuckled, "Do we look like a normal family to you?" Seeing them all together, Charlene smiled and giggled slightly.

"So what do you say, Charlene?" asked Alvin, gently taking her paw, "You want in?" Charlene looked at her paw, then at Alvin, then at Dave and Claire with the other five chipmunks. Finally, she gently slid her paw out of Alvin's grasp.

"Thank you for the offer, Alvin." She said kindly, "But I think I'm gonna stay here. This is my home now." Alvin's ears drooped a little bit before he finally spoke.

"It's okay, Charlene. Whatever you decide." He replied quietly. The red clad chipette then took Alvin's paw and looked into his brown eyes.

"But I will say this, Alvin." She said, "Thank you for being a good boyfriend to me. And an even better friend." With that, she gently pulled him into a hug. Alvin smiled and hugged her back. Charlene then walked up to Brittany and sighed before she finally spoke.

"Brittany… I'm sorry. F-For everything." She said sadly, "And for not seeing that you and Alvin belonged together." She looked down at the sand guiltily, still remorseful for almost destroying Alvin and Brittany's relationship. But Brittany gently took the chipette's paw and looked into her green eyes kindly.

"It's alright, Charlene. All is forgiven." She responded, "I haven't been fair to you either. So I'm sorry too." The two female chipmunks then pulled each other into a warm friendship hug. Once they had pulled out of the hug, Charlene then walked over to the other Chipmunks, Dave and Claire.

"Theo, Ellie, thanks for being so kind to me, you two." She said. Eleanor nodded in response.

"No problem, Charlene." She replied with a smile.

"You are our friend." Theodore added.

"And I'll never forget you two for being so nice to me." Charlene said, "Oh, and Theo? Thanks for the dress." Theodore smiled at her, before Charlene then looked up at Dave and Claire.

"Dave, Claire, take good care of your sons and daughters." She said, "With their kindness and understanding, they deserve good care from two great parents like you." Dave and Claire both smiled down at the chipette.

"Thanks, Charlene." Claire replied kindly to her.

"And we will." Dave said, smiling. Charlene then turned to finally face both Simon and Jeanette.

"And Simon, Jeanette, thank you also for acting kind to me these past few days." She said, "You two really are a perfect couple." Simon smiled and nodded at her in acknowledgement. As Charlene turned to go, Jeanette quickly grabbed her shoulder, making her stop and turn around. Jeanette then took the ring crown off her head and held it out to her.

"Here, you should have this back." She said kindly. Charlene looked at her then the crown in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jeanette smiled and nodded in response.

"Yes. It'll remind you of Alvin and us." The purple clad Chipette replied. So Charlene gently took the crown from her and placed it atop of her head. Jeanette shyly turned to look at her male counterpart, fidgeting with her paws.

"I-I hope you don't mind." She stuttered nervously, "I thought she… deserved to have it back." Simon just smiled and waved his paw in dismissal.

"Oh, I don't mind." He responded with a smile, "Y'know, Jeanette, um… even the most perfect gem… cannot compare to your… beauty." This cheesy-sounding yet kind of cute comment made Jeanette smile at her male counterpart who smiled kindly back at her. Everybody then began to walk towards the orange lifeboat and climb inside it. Alvin and Brittany, however, stayed behind to say one last final goodbye to Charlene.

"So you really don't mind that I almost destroyed your relationship?" Charlene asked one last time, just to be sure.

"No, of course not, Charlene." Brittany replied kindly.

"Are you sure?" the red clad chipette asked. This made them both chuckle.

"Yes, Charlene." Alvin confirmed, smiling.

"Well, okay. Just checking." Charlene responded, smiling back in a jokey manner.

"Well, goodbye, Charlene." Brittany said, gently patting her shoulder and smiling, "Hopefully we'll see you again in the future, if you decide to come back to America." Charlene smiled.

"Yeah, maybe someday, Britt." She replied, before Brittany turned and made her way over to the lifeboat. That left only Alvin and Charlene alone on the sandy beach.

"So… I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" The red clad chipmunk said at last, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess it is, Alvin." Charlene replied, smiling, "It was so nice to see you again, after five years."

"Yeah. Y'know, Charlene, I wasn't sure how much fun this vacation was gonna be." Alvin said to his old girlfriend, "But ever since I saw you again, this vacation got much more interesting than I thought it would be. And I'm glad." Charlene smiled at this.

"Thanks." She responded. She then took Alvin's paw and looked deeply into her ex-boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Alvin, there's something I want to tell you before you go." She said quietly, "Something I wanted to say since I saw you again." Alvin raised one of his eyebrows curiously.

"And what's that?" Charlene took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you, Alvin, whether you're my boyfriend or just my friend." She said, in a less seductive manner and more honestly and kindly, "Always have and always will." Alvin stared at her for a few seconds before he finally smiled.

"As do I, Charlene." He replied, looking into her green eyes. Then, tilting their heads slowly, they both began to lean into each other, slowly closing their eyes. They got closer and closer until finally…

"I gotta go." Charlene opened her eyes in surprise to see Alvin walking quickly down the beach towards the lifeboat.

"ALVIN!" she yelled after him crossly. Alvin chuckled to himself as he leapt into the boat. From the lifeboat, Brittany smiled and shook her head before turning to look at Charlene.

"That's Alvin for ya!" she called to her. Charlene looked at her for a moment before smiling understandingly and rolling her eyes playfully, quietly giggling to herself. Then two of the lifeguards climbed out of the boat and began to push it into the ocean, before finally jumping in. Everybody in the boat called and waved goodbye to Charlene, who stood on the beach smiling and waving back.

"Goodbye, guys!" called Charlene to the departing lifeboat as it made its way through the waves to the cruise ship, "Hope I'll see you again in the future!"

"Bye, Charlene!" cried Eleanor, waving her arm.

"See you again hopefully!" called Simon.

"Call me!" Alvin yelled to her, making Brittany giggle. As soon as she could no longer see the lifeboat as it was pulled up onto the cruise ship, Charlene turned around and walked up the beach, straightening her ring crown. Before she went back into the jungle, she turned her head and watched as the ship began to sail away in the opposite direction.

"So long, Alvin." She whispered to herself, before walking through the wall of trees and back into her new jungle home.

(NOTE: Story continues from there, except without Charlene)

**Well there's the alternate ending for Chipwrecked! I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed, but still, I hope you all enjoyed it, along with this story. And please read and review it! :) Thank you all guys for reading, reviewing and supporting! You're all awesome, I love you guys!**

**And like I said a few days ago, I will get started on AATC: Chiplash as soon as I get my last Maths exam out of the way. Besides, I'm still in the stage of planning it and coming up with ideas at the moment. :)**

**Also, here are the results from the last poll: Do you think Simon is uptight? Yeah, he is a bit: 6, Yep, that's a lot of uptight in a very little package: 3, and HE'S NOT UPTIGHT!: 3.**

**And as always, there's another new poll on my profile, so go and check it out and vote on it! :)**

**So, until Chiplash, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
